The Beginning Of A Journey
by Hector Flores
Summary: After an unfortunate accident on an experimental ship a Marine finds himself in a completely different galaxy, suffering grievous injury at the hands of petty criminals. Little did he know that thanks to the aid of a stranger he would undergo a journey that would not only change him but the fate of an entire group of people, but this was just the beginning of a grand journey.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

It was a new age for my planet. For as long as I can remember we dreamed of what was beyond the reaches of our planetary system. You would often picture strange new worlds, new civilizations and uncharted wonders to be discovered. All this was definitely not what I first thought off as I got my officer's commission.

I studied a bachelor's degree in electronic engineering thinking that at most I would be repairing computer equipment back in the base. I instead get sent to something that was a nightmare. It turns out the Marine Corp got sick and tired of being treated as the dumbest of our four military branches, and actually set up a research wing that worked along side NASA.

As a lieutenant with expertise in designing electronic and electrical equipment I was one of the few leather necks that was unlucky enough to get sent to the new special projects division. The newest nightmare was working day and night on the eggheads newest project.

They tasked me to check the wiring on their newest project. They actually were trying to make an interplanetary ship out of an F-34 aircraft. It was an electronics nightmare. First we had to reinforce the hull to stand the fact that this thing was supposed to exit and enter our atmosphere.

That was done mostly by me and most of my division trying to use current space shuttle technology to the new ship design. The next thing was that travel in space actually took longer than the other scientists figured. Me and my colleagues manages to make a rather simple looking air recycling system. Guess working on submarines came in handy.

As the nightmare dream of NASA finally came close to completion they came up with shall we say unexpected engine design. They actually had the nerve to make the engine be propelled by manipulating the composition of space vacuum. That's right the eggheads made an engine that propelled the ship using the particles in the vacuum of space.

I looked at my division head and began shaking my head. "Sir now we need to find the poor fool that is going to test fly this little deathtrap of a ship. I know it will take no less than a miracle to get that engine to work."

I sure didn't like the way he was looking at me. "Well John it turns out the highly trained scientist in NASA don't want to risk losing one of their precious and highly trained astronauts to test fly as you said this deathtrap. So Lieutenant John Walker it is my privilege to inform you that you will be the pilot for this ship's maiden flight."

I tried to laugh as he said it at least until the Colonel told me he was actually being serious. "Great, just great. Can I have some leave to say good bye to my folks, sign my life insurance and my last will and testament before I am shoot out into oblivion?"

Colonel Rikard was a nice guy most of the days, but he was dead serious as he said that I could write a letter and all other paperwork had already been taken care off by the division legal staff. I guess they thought that I might want to try and run for dear life. It actually never occurred to me until my future ex told me this herself.

Well everything was not negative after all, my lover pretty much told me she planned to have my pet cat stuffed, she had already plans to dump me and marry this astronaut by the name of Chriton. So in retrospect flying to my death would help my folks to pay off the mortgage on their home and give my cheating lover a chance to actually marry the guy she was currently sleeping with.

As I looked at it me flying this deathtrap didn't seem like such a horrific thing after all. It could be the fact that my superiors didn't even try to talk with the other people in my division or it simply was a fact that nobody was going to miss or cry about the death of a jarhead.

The flight in the space shuttle made me realize that if I heard one more joke about how my food coming out of something that look like a toothpaste tube. The old deathtrap turns out was a wonderful way to excuse myself from their ever insulting company.

As I strapped myself in to what I expected to be a rather quick and hopefully memorable death. I came to appreciate the subtle beauty of my situation. Basically I was one of those monkeys that they launched into space during the early stages of our species space exploration age.

Just for giggles they sent me out of the space shuttle cargo bay while playing the Marine Corps Hymn. As I turned the engines on my biggest surprise happened. The blasted thing didn't implode and it actually began to move through space. That is when my commanding officer had the wonderful idea for me to see how fast could the bucket of bolts go.

I figured it couldn't possibly get worse so I did as they ordered. The ship flew for the most part like one of those grocery carts in my local grocery store. That was until the engine began to give a sudden unexpected jolt and the control panels began to look like a panel of Christmas lights.

I did my best to steer it to a flight path that could steer me away from the possibility of ending up a smoking crater on the moon when I realized the speed display actually cracked and I had no clue just how fast I was going or could tell where was I? To me the scene outside looked like I was flush down a whirlpool of some kind.

I must have lost consciousness at some point and kept flying through space. All I knew was that considering the possible speed I was going I wouldn't be surprised that I end up travelling through time and my crash landing back on earth is the real reason why the dinosaurs died.

Just as I was pretty much feeling I was about to starve I saw my ship's engine finally burn out. All I knew that I was dropping out of orbit on a planet I had no clue where it was or even if I would survive re-entry or even if the atmosphere was anything I could breath. Either way I knew my ship would not be strong enough to leave the planet or have enough of it to even repair it if possible.

I just closed my eyes and decided to pray a final time, who knows I might get my prayer answered and I could end up surviving. This might be the beginning of a whole new life for me. Guess my DI was right after all. Always remain optimistic of your chance and if that fails fake it.

The ship came chasing down and it finally stopped on the surface. The good news is I made it out of the smoldering wreckage that had been my ship. The air was good enough for me to breath and I had my assault riffle with me. I guess my old habit of keeping my rifle maintained and carry extra ammo was not such a bad idea.

The city must be massive since I couldn't even see the sky. "Now all I need is a giant drooling monster that thinks I look yummy. You think something falling out of the sky would draw the attention of someone."

Another old saying soon proved to be true, be careful what you wish for because I certainly got my wish. I didn't get one drooling monster but an entire pack of them. The thing had grey scales, bumps and puss filled looking eyeballs. The thing had more jagged teeth than a shark and it was twice as mean.

Good thing the blasted things were not bullet proof or I might have ended up dead or devoured by the looks of it. I kept blasting the drooling monsters as I kept my distance from them. After what seemed to be hours of constant fighting I finally saw a group of people dressed in what I would call rags. Finally some help, I had no idea what language they spoke but I knew I was wrong as I saw one throw a lightning charge grenade my way.

The next thing I know I am buck naked floating in a strange liquid. I had a weird breather mask on my face. I couldn't move my head, and couldn't see out of my right eye. I couldn't feel my right hand or anything below my left knee.

The one thing I could do is listen out of my right ear noises of strange sounding people, machines and robots. 'This must be some kind of hospital, prison or both. How in the world am I going to escape out of this thing. If the last natives were any indication this is not friendly territory.'

That is when a person came to stand in front of the strange fluid filled tube I was floating in. He touched a weird console and I could suddenly hear a voice of a person. "Good you regained consciousness. I am sorry to tell you those swoop gang members really did a number on you. You lost hearing in one of your ears, an eye, a hand, and everything below your left knee. You are alive but a cripple to be sure."

I could only guess this person was a doctor, and a doctor who clearly sucked in his bedside manner by the sound of it. "So basically my life is pretty much over. I manage to survive atmospheric re-entry, the wreckage of my ship, and over several dozen drooling monsters, and a common thug is what ruins my life."

I heard another voice that sounded a bit gruff clear his throat behind the doctor. "Sounds to me like things have gone from bad to worse for you kid. I don't know you and you don't know me. If you are willing to work with me however I can patch you up. Hell you might even be able to make the scum that did that to you pay for doing that to you. So what do you say kid? Want to get your revenge? Still have a will to fight or are you going to roll over and give up?"

I saw his scarred face and I knew he was a combat veteran if his attitude was anything to go bye. Me give up? Marines don't know the meaning of the word quit. "If you can help me with some armor, weapons and some idea where the hell I am and info I need. Sure sign me up, next time I see those bastards they are going to wish they finished me off!"

The guy laughed and before I lost consciousness again I could swear he said that he liked my attitude. I don't know how long I was under but when I woke up I could see, my hand and leg had been replaced with some weird looking prosthetic. My ear was working but part of my face was covered in a metal I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"So you finally got patched up. The name is Canderous Ordo, of the Mandalorian clan Ordo. Mind telling me who you are?" There was curious yet firm look in his gray eyes, they reminded me lot like a storm about happen.

I put on the clothes and armor. It strangely felt like my old combat gear but it had a much harder exterior than any armor I wore in the Corps. "I got no idea what a Mandalorian is. My name is John Walker, 1st Lieutenant U.S Marine Corps Specials Projects Division. I guess you could say I am a warrior from the planet we call Earth."

Canderous looked at me with a smile and tossed me something similar to my old assault rifle. I took hold of it and it felt like I held it for years. "I think you will find that rifle to be something of an acquired taste. That blasted thing never seems to do what I want it. It's a multi-phased assault blaster rifle. I swear it's like it has a mind of it's own."

I looked at it chambered the first round and while gripping it in my hand I saw one of the scumbags that attacked me. Without even thinking about it I took aim and began to fire against the gang members. In a matter of minutes all the members of the gang were dead. I took aim to make sure they suffered immensely before dying.

I walked over and looking at the corpses realized that some of the gang members were not human at all. Canderous laughed as I put the rifle on my back and fastened the strap. "I guess you remember that these were the people that attacked you, but for future reference it would be nice if you told you planned to start exacting your vengeance against them. The group is called the Black Vulkars by the way and you saved me some trouble. Our employer wanted us to punish this gang anyways."

That caused people to give us quite a bit of privacy. I walked with him to a nearby bar and took a seat on a chair. The waitress came to ask for our order. I ordered something that didn't have any liquor in it. I told her it was against my principals to drink while working.

She laughed and suggested some juice then, Canderous had a glass of this particular planet's much well known ale. "John mind telling me why you keep looking at the people in the bar like you never seen non humans before?" I took a sip of my juice to relax and looked at him.

"Because until a few days ago I didn't even know life existed other than my own species. Earth is not what you call a space fairing planet. I ended on this planet because my ship, which was experimental malfunctioned on me. So excuse me if I find it a bit surprising to find so many non human species."

Canderous decided to give me a crash course about all known sentient species and the customs he knew about. He even explained some of the customs of the different groups or factions in known space. The weird thing I almost felt like his people had the same philosophy as the Corps did.

I decided to tell him a little bit about my past, and he told me a few rather amusing stories. It was easy to see we were getting along rather well, except when this short guy came to our table. He walked towards Canderous completely ignoring me.

"Since when did you start working with others Canderous? You always struck me as the loner type. Not going soft in your old age are you?" I was already pretty upset that this shrimp decided to interrupt our little discussion. I was learning quite a few things about this unknown galaxy that was going to be my new home.

I glared at him and for some odd reason I wanted to knock his block off. This made Canderous smile at me. "Look Calo you usually leave me alone. Do yourself a favor and scram my friend clearly doesn't like your company. I just saw him gun down twenty four Black Vulkars in less than a few minutes. I think he might want to kill you next."

"I guess I should really stop trying to be sociable with scum like you two. I am the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Pray you don't become my next target or you will not survive my wrath!"

I must say he left the bar looking mighty pissed off, but in the end I couldn't care less. "You know John it takes guts to stand up to Calo Nord like that. As I was saying I work for the local Exchange boss and I take care of most of his problems, or at least problems that require some muscle to deal with."

He took a sip off his glass and continued to explain the situation I found myself in. "It's not what you call uplifting work, but without credits you or me will not survive. Taris I guess it can be described as a garbage dump. You got the people on top crushing those below, the guys in the middle get crushed and we are the ones that get paid to do the crushing. Until we either find a way off this world we do what we must in order to survive, even if it leaves us with a bad aftertaste."

I guess that meant that I was one of the local Crime Lord's enforcers. In the end I felt like I owed Canderous for all the help he gave me so far, and chances are I was going to need his help in the future. I always felt that I should return the favor and so I finished my juice and helped the waitress with some heavy crates. Turns out because I did something no other customer bothered to do we developed a good rapport with the bar and the people that worked there.

"Guess because you decided to help out our drinks this time are on them. Come on John lots of scumbags to deal with and so little time." I looked at him and asked him if I could kill a few Black Vulkars while we work?

"Sure, just try to make it quick. These scum may be pathetic in small groups, but with enough of them they can become quite the headache." I guess it was much like the ants in my world. One or a handful is no major troubler, but an anthill could be quite the different story.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

When you consider my life as a Marine, this situation turns out was pretty easy to adapt with. Most of the days since I've been here, me and Canderous have become something of icon partnership for Exchange. I can't say I like having to help scum like Exchange and I've seen some pretty nasty people within group, Calo Nord being one of them.

However working with Canderous has helped, almost everything I needed to know about this galaxy had came to him. While he can gruff and rough around edges, he is a good man that much I can tell.

If my day had something that could beat the rot of every day life it was my hobby. The lower city was were the poor and non humans were forced to live by the rich and powerful people that lived up on top. There were many levels in the lower city but they all had one thing in common. They had no one to protect them and they were under the constant threat of the gangs.

These gangs often flaunted their power by riding swoop bikes, and to me they reminded me of the lawless biker gangs that plagued outlining small towns back in the U.S. These gangs in contrast had little to no mercy to those they abused and exploited. The gang I hated the most call themselves the Black Vulkers.

When ever I had a chance during my day I would look for a chance to rescue some poor lower city people, or disrupt their attempts to exploit the people. It never ended peacefully and by the end of each time I tried to help, I always ended up killing a few of the Black Vulkers.

Canderous often asked me why did I bother defending people who clearly were to cowardly or unwilling to stand for themselves. "John it's a fact of life that those that don't have the will to defend themselves will always be prey to those that can fight. Mandalorians learn this as children. You can't depend on anyone to keep yourself safe. You must fight and defend yourself and that which you consider precious or someone will kill you and take it from you."

I knew that he was right but I only had to touch my arm, my face and feel the coldness of the metal that covered the implant that was now both my ear and translation device to remember what they did to me. "Canderous I know you are right, I know that eventually I will not be around to protect these people. You could say I help them because doing so allows me to hurt those that hurt me."

I slowly gotten used to the cypernets the implants. I even learned thanks to Canderous to turn them into an advantage in combat. I guess that which does not kill you makes me stronger. Why did I keep remembering these tired old sayings my DI used to tell us during basic training.

The food was pretty much the same flavorless stuff that you really needed to work hard to swallow at first, but as time went on I got used to it. The real tasty food was pretty much only affordable to the rich families in the upper city.

Canderous and I made a decent amount of credits, but never enough to buy food from those pricey and fancy restaurants in the upper city. Even if we could we were simply to practical to waste the credits on such things.

The bar by the Hidden Beks base was a peaceful and friendly enough of a place. They always had good food, affordable drinks and for the most time pleasant company. It was also a very good place to hear information from.

Canderous used to joke that the few twi'lek strippers in the place used the excuse to tell me some juicy gossip to try and hit on me. I just looked at him and smiled as I enjoyed my meal and usual juice. "You really think these ladies would be interested in a guy who is pretty much an enforcer for the local Exchange boss? Nah, they are too smart and cautious to do that."

I saw him take a sip of his ale and laugh as he heard me say that. "You my friend have a had habit of undervaluing yourself. You're a nice, decent, hard working guy. You never treated anyone wrong, unless they did something to deserve it. Here we are as usual in a bar and what are you eating a salad, some fish and a cup of juice. You nerve have any booze and you helped the staff of this bar more times than anyone."

I was enjoying my meal when I nearly choked when I saw Mission being threatened by a bunch of Vulkers. I put down my fork and walked over to where the young twi'lek was at. Zalbaar was as quiet and enjoying his meal as always.

"Hey Mission these scum causing you grief? You know I am always willing to give you a hand." I met her during one of our usual excursions down in the under city. Can't say the kid sure gas a nice friendly upbeat personality, no wonder she made friends so easily.

"Nah, John I got this under control me and Big Z are always bothered by them since they want us to leave the Beks and join their gang. Never going to happen though, Gadeon has done so much for us both. We never betray him."

Seeing that there was no trouble I went back to my meal, which by now was cold again. Canderous was laughing his head off as I walked back to my seat. "John she has a Wookie with her and we both know the big guy would not let his surrogate little sister be hurt. I keep telling you Walker you got a saving people thing."

I attempted try get back to my meal, trying not pay much to coldness. But that was when I noticed a familiar figure with a mushroom like hat, "Great, here comes mushroom head." I mutter darkly, Calo Nord passed us without so much of a glance, probably too busy or just not interested.

All in all it was a normal day for me. Who would gave even believed that this kind of existence would be my norm. I couldn't complain much since I did manage to make the situation for a few people a little better. I guess my friend is right, but I would never openly admit that I had a saving people thing as my good friend said. The Vulkers would never say that about me of that I was certain.

Just your every day hunt for any possible sort of tech we could ever put to good use. It was often surprising to me how much high tech equipment was discarded and ended up in several places in the under city. The place has a village of descendants of supposed criminals called the outcasts. We got along fairly well with the leader and it was for a good reason.

Ever since Canderous and I began hunting down there we managed to save quite the few outcast scavenger from either becoming a rakghoul or ending up as a meal for them. No matter how many of them I kill I never get used to seeing them.

"That damnable Davik I swear he treats us more like slaves than workers sometime. How does he expect us to keep carrying all this stuff and fight through hordes of these disgusting creatures." I finished the last of the current pack and looked at Canderous who was smiling at me.

"John if he treated us as slaves we wouldn't get any pay. I might like how the guy treats other than work with us, but he is the best paying employer on this rock. We don't have many choices. We either work for him or we make enough money to go to another planet. As for why we are doing all this alone, it's simple I don't trust others to help us get the job done. They would be more of a liability than help."

Deep down I understood what he was telling me, but having to gather this stuff and repair it for the peanuts we get paid always left a foul taste in my mouth. One day I would make that scum rue the way he treats others. I guess I have to keep up pretending to be a loyal and appreciative worker.

As we delivered the things we found to the prearranged drop point. I decided to walk home ahead to clear my head. I hate these stupid Vulkers, especially when they think that they can get the drop on me or that numbers would be enough to do me in. I fought against rakghouls on the daily basis and next to that these gang members were a pathetic joke.

I took my blaster rifle and set it to rapid automatic fire. By the time Canderous made it to the front door to our apartment building I was already picking through the dead bodies of the dead Vulkers who tried to ambush me.

I found they had quite a few datapads, blasters and other forms of sensors and electronic equipment. It was fairly obvious that these idiot also went down to scavenge in the under city.

"So John you find anything useful on them? Or does that datapad say something interesting?" I told him it was nothing as important as what I planned to do with the stuff. I told him a major holiday was coming and thus I needed to be ready.

Canderous looked at me and smiled. He knew exactly what holiday I was talking about, since this was not the first time that I prepared a few gifts. I explained to him that me giving these gifts shows my appreciation and gratitude to these people for being there for me and being good friends to me.

I used the datapads to make the bar owner a terminal to help her organize her files. I made a few mods for the heavy blaster Canderous loved to use so much. For Mission a hand blaster pistol mod to help her accuracy. Zalbaar being the proud wookie he was would never take a gift like a new weapon, but I did make a mod to allow faster firing and reloading for his bolt caster.

I loved making them since it allowed me to use the things I learned before getting to meet them. "If you love to build these things, why don't you build a few security droids for the bar and the apartment buildings near our home in the lower city?"

I finished packaging and placing a label on each box before I answered his question. "To put it simply I lack the skill level to program the operation system for such a complex machine. The terminal and mods are relatively easier when you consider the level of programming such a droid would require to merely operate, much less be effective."

I picked up my gifts and decided to go to the bar. I knew that Mission and Zalbaar would not miss their chance of going. Zalbaar had a rather big appetite and tonight was one of the few nights that was all you can eat. Considering his appetite it always surprised me why did she do this once a month.

I walked in through the door and sure enough there was Zalbaar eating and Mission more than likely still trying to finish her salad. I walked up to them and only Mission looked at me with a smile. "John, Canderous you might want to get some of the food of the rack before you know who finishes it all by himself."

I laughed and gave her two of the packages. "Don't you worry about us Mission. I have to do some deliveries before I get to even picking my food. Hope you like your gifts." There is something universal about a person getting a present. No matter the species or place I had yet to see someone look unhappy about getting a present.

She opened hers and Zalbaar in a hurry, from the looks of it she loved her gift. Zalbaar I was sure would love his too he was just too busy eating his barbecued ribs at the moment. I walked over to the bar owner and gave her the present for her. She too opened it and she must have liked it because she gave me a big hug.

"John this is exactly what I always needed for my bookkeeping and inventory management. This is going to be a major help for me. Thank you for this." Canderous for some odd reason looked happy to see her be so happy about my gift.

"Guess that will also help you deal with those guys with the sticky fingers. If you know what is going missing, you can set a tracking gear on the stuff and find who is stealing things from the storage room."

I smiled as he said that and handed him his gift. He knew I was going to give him something, but I always get the feeling that he thinks it was no necessary for me to do this for him. I however knew better than not to be grateful.

He probably thinks I didn't know it, but I know it was him that dragged me to the clinic after those Vulkers left me to die. I also know he paid my clinic fee and even for the implants that they installed on me. If that was not bad enough he gave me a chance to earn a living and work with someone trustworthy. There was no chance I would not be grateful after he has done and does so much for me.

As the day was over and I at least felt like I did a nice thing for my friends Canderous looks at me and he gives me a box. He laughs and pats on my shoulder. "What did you think we don't have things to thank you too? We all chipped in to get you this gift. In my defense I was out voted to what to get you."

I decided to open the box and I found something I was not expecting at all. It was one of those holographic computers I been hearing about for sometime. It kind of made me feel bad at first truth be told. Comparing this to my gifts is like comparing between getting a watch to your own personal library.

They did tell me that they loved their gifts, well the bar owner and Mission also said that they valued the care for their well beings. What is the first thing I looked at on it you ask? The current news about what was happening in and around civilized space.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw and read that the supposed hero that saved the galaxy had turned around and was pretty much trying to conquer it. Canderous pretty much told me what he remembered about the Mandalorian Wars but this simply did not fit what he said Revan was like during those days.

"Canderous this doesn't make any sense. You pretty much told me Revan was a tactical genius. That he didn't take the easy way to victory and that he wasted no potential sources of resources. This doesn't add up with what I am reading here. Here it says his fleet bombed a planet called Telos even after they had surrendered."

Canderous looked at the display and nodded his head in agreement. "If what we have is accurate you are right, but you have to keep in mind that all this could be misinformation to eliminate any potential allies he might obtain. They pretty much did the same to my people."

I kept looking at it and deep down I felt that such a tactic was dishonorable at best and down right cowardly at worst. "We will not know until we hear what happened on Telos. Not that there were many survivors reported."

I woke up bright and early the next day, we had a fairly busy schedule it seems. We got a communication from Davik's right hand man that today we were tasked with punitive strikes against several swoop gangs. It said that Davik wanted to punish them for being late in their payments.

Just when I thought that I couldn't think less of the man. I find a new reason to dislike him. Finally I knew the reason these swoop gangs try to get as much out of people, these kick backs that Davik demanded were not small change by the looks of it. Funny thing is that the Black Vulkers or Hidden Becks were not mentioned at all.

Just like Canderous told me when I first began working with him. This was dirty, grimy and unpleasant work. I guess this is what he meant that this work was not spiritually fulfilling. It was work, it provide the credits for all my primary needs. It provided a roof over my head, food, clinic that patched me up, gear and ammo. It even gave me chances to help a few people each day in the lower city. All in all it was a living, not a very satisfying living but a living none the less.

I kept reading the news every day and I wondered how long before these so called Sith would take to reach and take over Taris. On the one side this place was pretty much a planet who was famous for their ale and any rum on Earth was about a thousand times better. If they wanted to take over for the people. Most of the upper city citizens were either xenophobic or down right racist bigots.

"You know Canderous I just can't see any strategic value in taking over this planet. I just don't see what these so called Sith would benefit from holding on to this world or even why would they want to take it over in the first place?"

He laughed as I said this in a bar we usually have our meals in. "Granted Taris is by no means a paradise but let me take a guess. If I were their leader I probably want this place as a sort of recruitment source at best, and a resupply, repair and funding base. There is always the possibility they want to pressure the exchange or use it to ambush enemy ships in the surrounding region around this planet."

I took a drink and looked at him. "I just know that if they place a trade blockade Davik is going to go nuts. You know how much he hates the idea of something messing with his precious spice shipments. If that happens the shit will not hit the fan but practically cover it."

He took a drink from his ale and looked at me. "Well we aren't Jetti so we don't have the ability to tell the future in visions like they do. Either way when or even if it happens you know I will always back you up."

I took a drink from my juice cup and smiled as I heard him say that. "Likewise, I will never desert you my friend. Here is to hoping those guys never get here." I sometimes wish that I could see the future like the Jedi were rumored being able. I just couldn't shake the feeling these so called Sith would come to Taris, and they would make leaving this planet nearly impossible.

As we paid for our meals and got ready to go back to our work I hoped that nightmare I been having lately was just that a nightmare. I certainly didn't like what I saw in that dream, not one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

Well I guess I must be force sensitive or something went wrong when they did the implants on me. I didn't want to believe it but my dream was turning into reality before my very eyes. The Sith armada showed up less than a week since my dreams really got bad.

I guess I should have known the government of this planet would pretty much fall all over themselves to please the armada that was going to conquer them. "No surprise there, its not like they showed much care about the people they govern before. Even knowing that how long do you think it took them to wave the white flag John?"

I looked at Canderous and smiled as he said that, "I am guessing about two seconds after they got the demand for their surrender." This was making things difficult for both of us. First we had Davik getting the news that he wouldn't be able to send any more spice shipments out. He was pretty much told the Sith controlled all travel and they killed smugglers for the fun of it.

The second problem came from the Black Vulkers. It seems a young punk took over that gang, and if they were bad before now they were a headache for everyone unlucky enough to be found by the scumbags.

As the days went by I slowly came to realize that not all the Sith ground troops were that bad once you got to know them. Me and Canderous saved a few of them when we went down for the regular scavenging work that Davik had us do these days.

We saved about six in the lower city and about five in the under city. I was walking back from seeing a great fight between two of the duelist in that upper city bar. I immediately saw someone I saved as I was walking near the lift.

"Hey Jonas what's the good word? You doing alright or do you need a hand?" The guard turned around and smiled at me as he heard me say that.

"No I am doing fine John but thanks for the offer. I gather you went to look at Ice fight for the championship again. We both know that rodian is one tough cookie. We can't fault her for trying though."

I nodded my head as the door to the lift opened. "I just hope the officer's lighten up a bit with the restrictions. It's pushing the cost of food like you wouldn't believe."

The guy laughed as I said that as if he heard a great joke. "I hear you, but with how Lord Malak been these past months I wouldn't get my hopes up. I hear he killed an officer just because he walked in the medical bay when Lord Malak was getting a routine checkup."

As I entered the lift I had to agree that would make anyone unable to relax. As I got to my floor Canderous was giving me a smile I knew too well. I just got a few hundred credits and gave it to him.

"Alright you win, Ice lost the fight. In my defense that blasted rodian fired more shots than either one of us has when fighting a rakghoul pack. I guess you are right he was not champion for so long on mere luck."

He was laughing as he counted his winnings. "Luck plays a part that is for certain but he doesn't depend on his luck alone. I guess if Ice had better blaster skills she might have a chance but we both know she favors a vibroblade and she isn't the type to change her fighting style."

I looked at him as we both headed towards the lift to the under city. "Remind me never to accept a bet from you again. What did he want this time? It's not like he can still want those wretched herbs since he can't ship spice and we both know that stuff doesn't store very well."

My friend laughed and looked at his arm terminal. "Would you believe Davik put his fist through his television. Cause that is exactly what he did. Now we got to hunt down a replacement down in the under city."

I know his spice trade had been hit pretty hard, much to my amusement. "We need to figure a way to get two things Canderous. We need a more challenging enemies and we need to get off this rock. If Davik is so childish to throw a tantrum instead of figuring a way to solve his problems, then he simply is unworthy of us working for him"

Canderous looked like he was thinking the same thing for some time now if the look on his face was any indication. "Unless we get at least a few more decent fighters, a good pilot and maybe a top of the line astromech droid our choices are limited. I don't know about you but I don't think joining the Sith is an option I would consider. No offense Steve."

I looked at the guard next to the lift. "None taken Mando, I wasn't exactly recruited as much as I was given an ultimatum. The way our commander treats us I can practically say that if he continues he will have a mutiny on his hands. There is nothing down there but drooling monsters, weird herbs and junk."

I looked at him and told him something that made him a little sympathetic. "So it was the basic join us or die? We got to scavenge for anything Mr. Kang even feels like he might need. I swear there is more rakghouls down there than people."

He nodded his head and decided to change topics. "As for your idea the commander pretty much said that you were nuts. My commanding officer however said that he was all for it. He already talked to that doctor and ampules should be ready to be distributed today."

Canderous looked at me with a bit of an angry glare, "John why didn't I hear about this idea of yours? Trying to cut me out of a business venture?" Steve thankfully saved my neck by explaining what my idea was.

"Easy off will you. Your friend here suggested we give the outcasts a monthly supply of rakghoul serum. I have to admit that will prevent any more outcasts becoming rakghouls. We have enough with the ones that reproduce naturally. We might as well try as stop the infections down there."

I got in the lift while Canderous looked at me and asked how is it that I dared to deny I have a people saving thing after getting the Sith to basically provide free medical care.

"They aren't providing any sort of health care Canderous. They are trying to slow the rakghoul population in areas that they will be forced to go to. Let's face it after all this time I still remember what I felt when I saw my first one."

I knew he was going to say something after hearing me say that. "First rakghoul or first Black Vulker? Be frank with me which do you think is worse of the two?" I didn't take more than a second to answer Black Vulkers hands down were worse. Little did I know some different sort of rakghouls had listened to my comment and agreed with me.

"Rakghouls act primarily out of instinct, but those Black Vulkers act out of sheer greed. They don't care anything except how killing someone will make them richer. Too bad these rakghouls don't or can't speak at all. I imagine that we could all become vast friends and probably are better company than a group of Vulkers."

As we finish the last of the rakghouls we search for the pieces of discarded electronic equipment we came looking for. "I found a rather nice television set and it had minor damage compared to some of the stuff near Canderous.

"Ok grab those two and let's get this stuff home. I will fix this one and it should be good enough to keep Davik happy for a little while." Canderous took the two pieces of equipment while I carried the big TV thanks to my implants.

We finally made it home and I began to work on the television set. Compared with what I had worked on before this was surprisingly easy. That is when Canderous said something that might not be meant as funny but it sure made me laugh.

"All this work and I bet he puts his fist right thorough it in less than a week." I finished it and we delivered it to his regular supply shipment point.

"Well let's get something to eat and don't worry with these Sith we are bound to find a way off this world." I walked with my friend to the usual bar where we have our meals. The place was not as busy as I remembered in past days. I guess the Sith controlling inbound and outbound transportation also made this place hurt in the old ledger.

"John as a matter of fact I been thinking of taking that ship Davik loves so much. The thing is we are both going to need some help and by help I mean talented help. We need at least three decent fighters. If we had a jetti well that would certainly help."

I took a sip of my juice and began shaking my head. "Not only that we need the clearance codes the Sith use. Even if we get the ship without those codes the fleet automated turrets will turn us into space dust."

He smiled at me and nodded his head. "I was about to say that, good that you understand. So here is the plan you work the upper city and I will work the lower city. We need to find skilled individuals that can help us secure the codes and steal the ship."

I could see already a problem with this plan and we never held back in our opinions. "For the codes I can say that we also need a very good astromech or a professional slicer. I don't think our friends will risk their necks by getting us clearance passes to enter the base they are occupying. I wouldn't ask them I am not one to betray friends."

Canderous smiled and told me Davik had ordered the very best astromech droid with the twi'lek that I used to spend talking about my hobby. "I will get you the token, but it could help if you also helped her out by repairing some of her inventory. You know she can't repair all those droids by herself. It will provide the perfect cover."

"So were exactly am I bunking during this operation?" He smiled a smile that I knew I was going to say something I was not going to like.

"You remember that rundown apartment. You know in that building all the non-humans rent apartments from that slumlord and has that crazy guy who thinks he is a janitor. Until you find me those people and those codes the apartment we rent for stake outs is your new home. Call it incentive to get your ass moving and finding the people and codes we need."

From that day on I did my work alone, and it was making me feel a bit angry and disappointed. In general working in the lower city meant that I could buy good affordable meals and on several occasions I could blast a few Vulkers into a pile of corpses, which in my opinion was a service to my species in some cases and a service to the people in others.

Working part time in the droid shop had several difficulties. For the most part I kept telling her I had substandard programing skills, but did that stop her from trying to make me learn several programing languages and improve my programming skills? No, of course what I said only motivated the ever droid loving owner even more.

I was quite happy with the repairs of a circuit board and was headed for the lift when out of nowhere a giant pod like thing fell out of the sky. I saw some of the gangs run towards the crash site.

'Damn these scum, they will probably kill whoever is inside those escape pod and pillage everything in that pod. Let's look on the positive I might get to fire my rifle. It has been a few days but it feels like years since my last battle.'

I guess I was smiling like a maniac, because for some reason the typically snobs of the upper city were giving me plenty of space to run towards the escape pod. I took my rifle in hand and started firing as I saw one of the gangsters try to attack the two people that barely came out of the pod.

"Guys get down! I will take care of these vultures." I jumped on top of the escape pod and began to fire in rapid succession against the gang members. After I killed a good dozen they must have realized that if they didn't runaway. I would send them all to their graves.

As the last of them screamed an apology and ran away. I jumped down to find a scruffy looking guy in an orange jacket trying to help a young woman. She was unconscious but I could tell she was quite the beauty. That heart shaped face, those lips, her figure and her long black hair which was most of it tied in a ponytail.

"Look she is injured and you need to recover. I got an apartment in a building nearby. You grab the left and I will hold the right, or I hold the legs and you the rest. Stop looking like a fish out of water and make up your mind!"

I saw him look at the girl and then at me. He decided to put her on his back and followed me to my apartment. I opened the door and turned on the lights. As I saw him walk over to a bed and place the young woman on it he looked at me.

"It's definitely a place to your liking by the look you are giving me, but to me it's home. I got caff, water that I wouldn't give to a gundark, and some leftovers in case you are hungry. I was not kidding about the water boil it before you drink it."

I saw him get himself a cup and made me one. "Why did you save us? Or even help us? Your not Sith otherwise you would have tried to kill us. I am Carth Onasi, and the woman that is on that bed over there is Athena Lonestar. We were both crew members of the Republic ship the Endar Spire."

I took a sip of my cup and began shaking my head as I heard him say that. "Well you sure are out of luck. The Sith have basically quarantined this planet. No one comes or goes without their say so. As for me I need to sleep I had a long day and you need to rest as well. There is a bed right next to the one your lady friend. I will take the couch, you guys look like you need those beds more than I do."

As I got comfortable on the couch Carth decided to walk were I was trying to sleep, trying being the keyword. "Look I know I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but I need to figure why are you willing to help us? What's in it for you?"

For a minute I felt right down insulted by his words, but I did my best to keep my feelings to myself. "I get plenty of things, first me and my friend need help getting off this rock. Second I might find better opponents to fight, and help me and my friend wash the feeling of scum by doing something honorable. Last but not least me and my friend need better work opportunities. If we help you on some heroic mission we might get a decent paying job."

"Now Carth I don't know about you but I really need to sleep. Trying to find a medic that will not report us to the Sith officers is not going to be easy. Before you ask yes the medic is to heal you and your lady friend. If you want to continue this little interrogation please at least let me sleep a little bit."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. In my dream I saw a Lady cathar tormented by something she did. It was twisting her emotions something awful. It was as if there was a shadow over her. I saw that she could not see me. I guessed that was because of her dream.

As I walked around her I noticed several things about her. Contrary to what people may think I noticed her chest and it was by no means small. Her hips were nice and she had a nice bubble butt. Her eyes were obscure by that shadow that was present but I could tell she had a lovely face and her hair was dark brown that reached her shoulders.

It really framed her face rather nicely. The fur on her body was dark almost orange in color. I for a moment wanted to rub my face with hers to feel it, to smell it, to her breath. That was when it struck my like lightning. 'Why do I want to get so physical with a cathar I never even met? If I do meet her better keep my apparent attraction in check or she might think me a complete pervert.'

As I woke up the next morning I saw Carth made a cup of caff for himself. Athena was still unconscious but clearly having nightmares if the way she sounded was any indication. I got up from my sofa and checked my rifle. I placed my rifle with me on the sofa. Just because I helped them didn't make me naïve.

"Guess it would be too much to expect you making me a cup of caff now would it?" He laughed and scratched the back of his head. He told me he would have but didn't know how I liked my caff.

"No sugar, no milk and as black and bitter as a career senator's heart. It's not caff unless it is bitter." He began nodding his head as he heard me say that. He poured me a cup and I took it from my living room table.

I took a sip and relaxed in my sofa. "Now I just need to find a medic. I think old doctor Zelka will be willing. He helped me set up that rakghoul serum distribution. You keep an eye on your friend and I will he back with the medic soon. Since I am going do you or this lady need anything?"

He took a sip out of his cup and just said he needed a way to have eternal galactic peace. I warned him to be careful of what he wished for. The peace of the grave was eternal.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

As I walked towards the clinic I saw the old doctor looking rather bored. He immediately smiled at me as he saw me walk towards him. "John Walker as I live and breath, how is my favorite patient today? The implants giving you any trouble lately? You know you should come see me at least once in a while to see how the implants are integrating with your body."

I smiled as I heard that, "I didn't want to get in your way doc, I know how busy you are. The implants are as good as if I was born with them. I came since a couple of friends from off world had an accident getting to my place. She can't move that well because she us unconscious. I suspect it's a concussion, but I rather leave medical treatment of her to a professional."

He got up and grabbed a nearby scanner, a few things from a cabinet and looked at me. "Since you are asking me for a favor, you do me the kindness of carrying this heavy thing. It's just too heavy for an old man like me."

As I put the strap on my shoulder I felt the weight. I didn't complain or at least I didn't voice my complaint. 'What did he pack in this thing? I don't think they have invented portable kolto tanks.'

We finally made it to the building and we saw a couple of kids bullying an iridonian it was a sad reminder that most upper city people deep down hated aliens and foreigners. I walked up to the kids and tried to look as kind and calm as possible. Zelka looked positively pissed.

"Now kids why don't you leave this guy alone? You wouldn't want to be bullied like that now would you?" One of the brats didn't wait a second to spout the garbage his father probably taught him. "This alien freak should not even be in the upper city. So what if we make him suffer! It's his punishment for being here in the first place."

That is when I noticed the logo on their victims vest. I saw the exact same logo on their shoes, and I had an idea to get them to change their minds.

"You know those shoes look really nice, comfortable and the design is awesome." The three brats smiled and agreed they were the best shoes they ever had. I decided to continue my little lecture.

"So you three hate everything that comes from an alien or from another planet?" Just as I expected they all said they did. I looked at the beaten iridonian and smiled a reassuring smile.

"Well it turns out the shoes you love so much were in fact made by the company that the guy you were bullying owns. Guess since you hate anything that comes from aliens, you will throw away those shoes. What a pity, they looked really nice and comfy."

This made them realize that if these shoes they loved came from an alien company, how many things they own that came from companies owned by aliens. The three quickly apologized and one of them gave him a stimpack. The poor guy went from being bully to having his attackers apologize and gave him something to heal the very injuries they caused.

Zelka was laughing as we got in the lift. "You know John the way you handled those brats. You might make a decent father one day." I told him that was probably never going to happen, I need a to marry a nice lady to even have a chance at having a family. That is when he said something I never noticed.

"You know my granddaughter was the nurse that was in charge of checking on you when you were in the kolto tank. She always tells me how much she looks forward to your check up visits." I told him that was probably pity if anything else, when she saw me I was not looking that good and after the implants I didn't come out looking any better.

"I look like if a human and a droid had a love child. Trust me she will find someone much more reliable, handsome and better paid in her future. I would expect she would marry a doctor to continue your clinics fine medical tradition."

Zelka just laughed as we reached the floor where my dwelling was on. "You shouldn't discount the possibility John. Love always finds a way. Look at me, I been married to my wife for so long I can't remember being single."

As we reached my place we saw Carth wiping her sweat from her head with a wet towel. We both walked over to him which caught him by surprise. "Relax Carth this is Doctor Zelka Forn. He is an excellent doctor and believe me I know this personally."

I set the heavy piece heavy backpack near him. "Now I need you two to wait in the other room so I can do a complete examination and no I don't plan to do anything perverted or evil to my patient. I should be done in a couple of minutes."

Carth was ready to object but even he knew he should put his fellow crew member's needs ahead of his own suspicions. As we walked to another room he looked at me. "You know I was sure you would either abandon us here or snitch our location to the Sith."

I sat down in one of my kitchen chairs and tried to look calm. "I made a promise and I don't break a promise." Zelka is the one that patched me up. I took off my helm and one of my gauntlets.

The shocked look on his face was priceless. "Taris is not a safe planet Carth and this happened before the Sith even occupied this world. I was born on a planet in another galaxy, or so I been able to deduce. My planet earth was testing their first ever interplanetary ship. I was the test pilot for the test ship."

"Something horrible happened and I ended up traveling for a long time. I crash landed in the under city. The place that used to be ground level in Taris. The place is overrun with monstrosities they called rakghouls. I fought against them till my weapon was out of ammo. I survived the fight against those monsters but that was when a group of people with strange clothes and weapons came into view."

I looked at my hand and continued to tell the story on how I ended up on Taris. "First I hoped it was backup against any possible monster attack. That was not the case, when they never realized I didn't understand them. One of the ones that lead the group kept screaming at me, and when I didn't answer the cut off a finger."

"I couldn't answer there demands no matter how many times they asked. They knocked me out at some point and cut off two off my limbs, my eye and punctured my ear for good measure. They left me to die and if it wasn't for my friend I would have died or end up a rakghoul's meal or a rakghoul myself."

Carth looked at me for the first time with an almost sympathetic look on his face. "Who were the people that did that to you?" I was kind of surprised by the question truth be told.

"In the lower city there are gangs, or swoop gangs since they seem to love those bikes. The one that did this to me are the Black Vulkers. These are the scum of the scum, total and absolute degenerates. They extort, kidnap, sell people in the slave market or ask ridiculous large amounts for ransom. I figured they wanted my weapon and whatever they could get out of my crashed ship."

I looked at my hand and then up towards the ceiling. "The stuff of my ship must seen ancient, and nobody will find ammo for that old rifle. They didn't know it but the last rakghoul bent the rifle so even if they managed to make ammo it will not work."

I got up as soon as I saw Zelka coming in the room. "You should be a doctor in my clinic John. Force knows I could use the extra help. Your diagnosis was dead on, she has a severe concussion and thus I gave her a few shots to help with the swelling and she should be up and about by tomorrow morning, at most by the evening."

"It seems however that she had been injured pretty badly before, so my recommendation is to take it easy for a couple of days and try to get her to eat something. I would also suggest plenty of liquids but no caff or alcoholic beverages."

I put the backpack again and escorted the good doctor back to his clinic. I said my thanks for the favor he did, and he just laughed and said something I never expected. "John there is no need to thank me. Since you helped me reproduce and distribute the serum. More and more people have less to fear of becoming one of those monsters if they survived an attack. In all honesty I should apologize to you since nobody knows everything you done for the people."

As I walked towards the door I just turned around while I stood by the exit. "We help each other out, I never expect gratitude from a good deed. Be sure to tell me if I can help you with anything in the near future."

I walked back home and fully expected Carth to be checking on her condition. I swear if we look at the definition of the word paranoid in the current dictionary I fully expect to see a picture of Carth right by the definition if paranoia.

I seem to have pretty good luck in my guesses, because sure enough Carth was checking her pulse when I entered through the front door. "Carth you may not trust me, but the good doctor is someone we can both trust. Now why don't you relax, come over to the kitchen and help me make dinner."

As I saw Carth peel somethings that I learned was the equivalent of a potato. I began to cook a nice broth for tonight's dinner. Being friends with that bar owner really was saving my day right now. Sure I could go to the bar and eat like always, but Carth and Athena didn't have that option. I decided to use the cooking skills my friends helped me develop.

"So mind telling me how is it you got an apartment in the upper city and haven't reported all the nonhuman residents that live in this building?" I took his potatoes and began cutting them into cube as I put them in the pot.

"You don't realize that this apartment is not actually mine. Me and my friend were told this was our place to stay for prolonged work up here. I actually rent an apartment in the lower city and share the costs with my friend. I don't report them because of two reasons actually. First they are actually pretty decent neighbors and last I hate that discriminatory law."

I sometimes felt clichés only happened in things I use to enjoy reading in my student days, but never in my everyday life. Just as my stew was done and I placed it on the table, Athena happens to wake up. Carth and I sort of ran to her while she looked like she was holding unto the door and she was hungry. Dear god I heard softer growls from rakghouls and that was saying something.

We both helped her walk to the nearest chair and as soon as she sitting on the chair I grabbed one for me. "To think two guys carrying her from the escape pod, got a full medical exam and your snoring John she wouldn't wake up. We put your strange stew on the table and that wakes her up!"

She looked at me and then at the stew. I guess you could describe her as surprised. With a surprisingly gentle tone she decided to talk. "Smells good, it smells like a dish my mother used to make. Tatter stew that is what she called it."

I saw Carth serve her a bowl of it and I thought that she was really hungry if how she was eating was any indication. I decided to just mention something to try and make them feel better. "It's a popular home dish back in my home planet. We call it potato beef stew. I had to switch a few ingredients since I could find a butcher that sold beef at a price I could afford. Ended up using fish instead."

"So since we have her approval and since she didn't keel over we can all start eating, since I hope Carth realizes there is no poison in it." I served him a bowl just after he gave one to Athena. I guess I will just have to get used to Carth's paranoia. I served myself the last bowl and ate it slowly.

"John it's not that I am not grateful. It's been ages since I had a home cooked meal, but I have to be constantly expecting that someone will try to do me in. It's just the way I am, I am not one to put my faith or trust in others."

I began to take the empty dishes to the sink. I guess this was just going to take time. I clean the dishes, pot, pans and utensils. I guessed they would want to talk about somethings in private, no need to pry if they wanted me to know they would tell me.

As I finished cleaning I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to find Athena smiling at me. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I am Athena Lonestar and you obviously know my fellow soldier Carth Onasi but the question is who are you?"

"John Walker is my name. If you want to know how I got here ask Carth. I told him pretty much everything while you were getting examined by a doctor I trust. As for why I helps you? It's simple really I help you and you help me and my friend. Now would you tell me what can I help you with?"

She smiled and said that Carth might not trust me, but for some reason she felt I was being sincere. I came back to the living room and sat down on a chair. "So I ask again what can I do to help you?"

Carth was not kidding about not trusting easily. Athena pretty much figured she would have to explain or at least that the way it looked to me. "We need to rescue our commanding officer, a Jedi that goes by the name Bastilla Shan. She came down in an escape pod like we did."

I looked at her with a serious expression on my face, trying to show that it was no easy task. "The Sith are pretty much in control, and we don't have the luxury to refuse help. I heard terrible things about the interrogation techniques of the Sith. They say they can wipe away for memories and even destroy your personality." I guess Carth was going to be doom and gloom for the near future.

"Look I wouldn't worry to much about the Sith ground troops. Most I know are decent folk, even if their officers are less than sociable. I will just introduce you two as new recruits in my group. We need to check with Doctor Forn to see if she crashed anywhere on the upper city. If she didn't I would worry I got contracts in the lower city. Worse comes to worse we can check the under city for the escape pod."

She just had to ask guess there was no escaping it. "So how did you know I was looking at you? You were busy with the cleaning so how did you know I was there?" I tried to put it as simply as I could.

"Nothing outlandish or surprising sorry to disappoint but it was a feeling I got. I just felt like someone was behind me." Carth looked at me with an expression I seen before. It was the expression my friend once looked at me with when he still believed I was trying to woe the girl he liked. Funny thing is I was his best man for their wedding.

"Now that we had some food and we know what we need to do. I am calling you Susan our slicer in the group and you Carth I will call David our gear maintenance guy. This is how I will introduce you if we are lucky and we meet a friend of mine that is with the occupation forces. Come on the quicker we find your Jedi, the quicker you can help me and my friend with our problem."

We both walked out of the apartment to what looked like a surprise raid. I immediately recognized my gung-ho friend Tim. This guy was always trying to get some recognition from his superiors and get promoted. He was what I call an overachiever.

"Humans among the aliens they must be Republic fugitives." I had to act quickly and walked past the idiot that screamed that and headed to were Tim was.

"Hey, Timothy mind telling this idiot we aren't Republic fugitives. I just recruited these two for my group and your guy wants an excuse to kill them. That is Susan our new slicer, and the guy next to her is David the fixer for our gear."

Tim looked at me and began laughing and scratching the back of his head. "That you John? Sorry about that. Ever since the battle happened we been getting hassled by our superiors and that is making everyone a bit eager to find if those escape pods had any survivors."

I looked at the idiot and a few troops move aside allowing Athena and Carth through. I decided to ask the obvious question before leaving. "What happens if the pods crashed in the under city? Are they sending your guys to search down there? It's rakghoul central in some places down there. I suggest you take plenty of ammo and be sure to get some serum vials from Doctor Forn."

Tim looked at his fellow soldiers and was shaking his head as I said that. "Which is the reason we got most of the ground troops anxious as you can see. We want to find those Republic soldiers before we get sent down there. The swoop gangs are bad enough. They will take potshots at anyone even us Sith."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

As we got off the lift my least favorite gang decided to attack us. I didn't even wait for them to shoot first. The way they were running towards us made their intention load and clear to me. With my rifle in hand I began to blast them and killed half of them before they even reached us. That is when they decided that it was too much for them and tried to runaway.

I killed the scum as they tried to run for their lives. This earned me a glare from an unexpected source. It seems Carth didn't approve that I killed the retreating Vulkers. "John some of them might be responsible for what they did to you. But there is no reason to keep attacking if they are retreating."

I turned towards him and asked him if he would be so merciful with them if they were abusing Bastilla. Athena looked at us and told us to calm down. "I understand that you didn't want to leave our rear exposed, but even you have to realize that to anyone would seem a little bit like overkill. Bastilla should be fine even if they capture her. She is a Jedi and probably use the force to stop any immoral act they might want to do."

As we walked towards the place I knew would have information about the escape pods that crashed down we argued about the use of lethal force against an enemy. If the Hidden Becks had one member I could never get along with it was Zeadra. Ever since I kept giving her the cold shoulder treatment we never were as friendly as we once were.

"So were do you think you are going?" I heard her and looked straight at the entrance as I answered her question. I told her my friends needed to speak with Gadon. They needed to find a missing friend of theirs.

"Well that might be good enough reason before, but the days the Hidden Becks having an open door policy are gone. We can't let strangers into our base. They might be Vulker spies sent to kill Gadon."

I was beyond angry as she said that. With my rifle in hand I placed the business end of it against her lower jaw. "You better hope that I didn't hear you say I was one of those scumbags. Cause if you did, I might just send you to meet your maker! I killed my fair share of Vulkers and even helped your gang a few times in the past. **So what is it going to be let us enter or I enter anyways but do so over your smoking corpse?** "

This made her from my perspective realize that I was dead serious. "Fine, you and the others can enter. I was just giving you a hard time to see if it really was you. Not that you could do anything to Gadon inside his own base."

I walked in first with Carth and Athena walking by my side. I knew Zeadra would not be long in catching up with us. She just took her guard duty seriously, almost paranoid serious but with the Vulkers as their main enemy it pays to be cautious.

I saw the old man seated behind his desk looking at his terminal. "Gadon since when did you forgo the belief of helping those in need?"

Gadon laughed and looked up from his terminal and straight at me ignoring both Carth and Athena. "Ever since that idiot son of mine decided to leave my gang and join the Vulkers. It was the only way to stop him from sending people pretending to need help to try and recruit members of my gang to do the same as he did."

I walked closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Well I am sorry to hear Brejik was as power hungry as I once warned you. I however do need help and this is serious. My friends that came with me are Republic soldiers, survivors that came down here in those escape pods every Sith is frantically searching to find."

I saw that he understood the severity of my problem. "I am searching for their commanding officer. I have no clue where to start looking and if anyone knows where to find her it's you." I saw him laughing and gave a pat on my back.

"As a matter of fact I do have the information you are looking for. It turns out we can both help each other out. Bastila is the name of the officer isn't she? She was found and was captured by the Black Vulkers. They are using her as their prize in the upcoming swoop race. They also stole an experimental engine accelerator."

"We need that accelerator to win her freedom and to keep Brejik from uniting the other gangs against mine. Now the only way into that base is from the sewer plants in the under city. Going through the front gates is suicide and even if you managed to get through they might not allow you to race since they could say you are trying to cheat and have video proof to back up their claim."

I certainly understood that we didn't need to show our hand to the enemy, but I looked at my friends and worried that they were not ready to face such poorly lit and rakghoul infested places. "If I was going alone it would be difficult, but with more people I will need to enter and exit as quickly as possible. A group of people it's a practical dinner bell for rakghouls."

Radon was giving me a look I knew too well. "Don't worry so much John. I wasn't planning on sending you without help. Mission is our foremost expert in navigating there. I know you care about your friend, but it is the only way to stop the Vulkers from winning that race. This will free your friend's commander, help us and you might get to fight some Vulkers. See everyone wins."

He looked at his bodyguard who was very much still glaring at me. "Zeadra get them nine ampules of serum and a hypodermic injector. On second thought make that a dozen Mission might need them too."

She left and came back with a hip pouch containing the very things Gadon told her to get. She came close to me as she handed the pouch to me. "You better make it back here alive. I will be most disappointed if some rakghoul kills you and I am not present to see you die."

Damn if Athena was not laughing like that I wouldn't feel as embarrassed. That is when I heard her say something that made others around me feel the same embarrassment. "You can say that Zeadra, but to me it sound like a wife wishing her husband comes home alive."

We both pointed and fingers at each other and said the exact same thing. **"I would never marry you!"** That made the people that heard that laugh, or they laughed till we both grabbed the our weapons. He took both her blaster pistols and I my rifle. That pretty much made everyone know we didn't think it was funny.

We walked out of the base and when we were out Carth asked why didn't we wait for this so called guide? "Cause Mission and her big brother Zalbaar aren't in the base. They are probably in the under city exploring. Lucky for you I know where she likes to go."

I walked towards the lift and greeted my friend waving my hand at him. "Steve you son of a gundark. I can believe they got you doing lift guard duty again." He laughed as he heard me finished talking.

"I am happier here than up there hearing my commander scream about how we are worthless and how we can't find a single Jedi in a city. So John who is that with you? Don't think I forgot either I owe you fifty credits from the last time we played Zabak."

I was shaking my head as he said that. "I told you to buy your kid that doll she wanted and we call it even. Yea, these two are new members of my group. We got sent to scavenge something in the under city. It seems some escape pods crashed down there and we were sent to see if they have anything worthwhile or useful."

Steve nodded his head and opened the lift door for us. "Yeah, some escape pods did crash down there. They sent two squads of our troops to look for the Jedi I just mentioned. Mind looking for them? With those rakghouls they might have run out of serum. Here take this serum pack and give it to the squad leader that needs it or has survived this long."

I took the pack and placed it in my hip pouch. "Sure thing Steve, you watch out for those Vulker scumbags. They make rakghouls appear almost civilized." We entered the lift and the door closed.

"You know something I always wonder why in a galaxy with such advanced technology, do they still play the worst elevator music I ever heard in my life!" Athena said to make people want to get out of the lift as soon as possible.

I been to the under city so many times I knew what was going to happen the minute we got off. I was holding my rifle ready to fire as we got off the lift. Sure enough the two idiot brothers had been there again trying to swindle anyone coming out of the lift. "Go on scram both of you, or I am ending your little swindling operation permanently."

They were crooks but not brave at all. They ran away as fast as they could. "Come on the quicker we find Bastilla the quicker you can help me with my little problem." We walked towards the gate and were let through. I still don't know if it was luck or she was waiting for me.

Mission came running towards me. As soon as she was within arms reach she hugged me with such strength I felt like she tackled me to the ground. I saw her face covered in tears, snot and her eyes were red from crying.

"Mission what happened? You look like you been crying for hours." I put my arms around her and tried to comfort her. It took a while for her to calm down. I had no idea how Carth or Athena reacted to this but I didn't care my friend needed emotional support and she was going to get it.

Finally she calmed down and was able to tell me what happened to her and Zalbarr. "We were out exploring as usual, when a group of gamorians showed up. Big Z told me to run for safety as he fought to buy me time. John they are going to sell him in the slave market. Please John we got to save him!"

I helped her get up and tried to get some of the dust off her face. "Sure thing Mission we are headed there anyways. We just need to do a favor for Steve, you remember Steve don't you?" This made her laugh and finally seem to be back to the same peppy upbeat person I always knew her as."

I heard Carth clear his throat or at least pretend to get out attention. "I think an introduction is in order before we do anything. I am Carth Onasi and this is Athena Lonestar who is she John your little girlfriend? Who would have thought that you were a cradle robber."

Mission was angry as she heard but I wanted to make this clear in a civil manner. "This is Mission sort of like my sister. Big Z is a wookie named Zalbaar and we both are her surrogate brothers. Don't you worry Mission, you know you can always count on me."

Athena either was very angry for some reason or she really didn't have a clue that we actually were pretty serious. She completely ignored the fact that I was actually talking with an entire squad of Sith ground troops about seeing anything strange in the area.

"But you and Steve are lifesavers we just ran out of serum when you found us. How did you find us anyways? We were hiding beneath that scrap pile and not even rakghouls found us but you did."

I was not sure myself it was just a feeling I got. I couldn't leave without answering his question but I couldn't tell him it was a gut feeling. "Nothing that weird I just saw a pile of scrap shaking like the leaves of a tree in high wind, and I pretty much figure something must be hiding down there."

"ha-ha bloody ha, you should really consider a career as a comedian." They all left and we headed off towards the sewer entrance north of us. I simply couldn't believe my eyes my friend Canderous actually took a group of wet behind the ears rookies to pretty much use as scavenge mules.

I knew something was wrong and as I put my eye in scout mode I saw a whole pack of rakghouls headed their way. "Carth, Athena, Mission you will have to excuse me but I have to go and take care of something. No time to explain just wait for me here."

I ran towards the path of the rakghouls trying to catch them from behind. I took my rifle and killed five before the were within leaping distance from Canderous and the others. Canderous took care of three while I killed the last two.

"Damn if I am not happy to see you John. I gather your mission is progressing well. Hey Republic if you ever make it back to your military again remind them to give their troops better stealth training. I can see you as plain as the orange jacket you are wearing."

Carth came to us with an angry scowl on his face. "I will have you know this jacket was a gift from my late wife and it has saved my life plenty of times. Now John mind telling me what was so important that you pretty much ditched us to save this Mando?"

I looked at Carth and I must have looked pretty angry since he stopped talking. "This is Canderous of the Clan Ordo. You can insult me all you want, you can give me sick and humiliating nicknames, you can even call me a droid's love child. There is however something I will never forgive or forget. This man is my friend and when you mess with my friends I mess with you. Unlike you, you would not live to see the next day if I mess with you."

I turned around and looked at Canderous he was smiling as I looked at his face. "You think you are going to be alright? Or do you need my help escorting those greenhorns to the lift?" He laughed as I said that and began shaking his head.

"Nah John, I got this pretty much covered. Thanks to you I can get most of them back to their mommas. I told Davik sending them with me was a bad idea. You watch your back partner. Don't think that Republic will be too happy you are my friend or will not think of shooting you in the back."

He left with the others and I went to were Mission looked like something had frightened her something fierce. "No need to be afraid Mission the rakghouls are dead." She looked at my face and a tear came down her right cheek.

"It's not the rakghouls that scared me. Did you know your implants begin to glow red and I could make out some weird writing on the metal parts that I can see. You could scare a rancor with the way you looked."

I had no clue what she was talking about. I felt nothing out of the ordinary when I said what I said, I was just very angry of the implied racist remark. "You have nothing to worry about Mission. You know I would never hurt you. Now come on let's rescue Zalbaar and make some gamorians regret their choice in career before sending them to their maker."

It turns out I was in for quite the surprise Athena was a genius when it came to repairing and even upgrading androids. I didn't get to kill practically anyone in the entire rescue effort. Alright I did kill a few dozen rakghouls but that was self defense right?

"Ok we made to the place Zalbaar is being held. Athena made short work of the slavers, and Carth really needs to lay off the gay jokes. He is projecting an image that might come to bite him in the rear."

Carth looked at the massive lock and then at me. "I am just saying that you getting that angry over me being rude to your friend? That could be interpreted by some people as a love." I never imagined in all my life I would one day be defending against being called gay by a guy wearing tight black leather pants and an equally tight leather orange jacket.

"Mission honestly let me blast the lock off or let Athena's massive droid rip off the door off the hinges. If the smell I am smelling is any indication we need to get Zalbaar out of there and fast." She just kept ignoring me and kept working with what to me looked like three screwdrivers welded together into a cross.

As soon as Zalbaar was out and was closer to us I realized the smell was not poisonous. It was just Zalbaar's breath, I known the guy for a long time and seen him eat some pretty funky looking food. The smell coming from his mouth could make a skunk up chuck.

"Zalbaar don't take this wrong, but what did those things feed you? You make this place smell like a flower field when compared to your breath right now. This place is a sewage processing center it processes the bodily waste of Taris that is how bad you breath is right now."

Zalbaar just had to give Mission a big hug. I guess he really missed her. _"They didn't feed me anything at all. I just got so hungry I tore one of the guards arms off and ate that."_ So that is why there was that corpse without his arms. For a minute I thought that Athena's repaired and upgraded wardroids had taken a liking to dismembering their enemies.

" _Thank you for saving me Mission! I knew that you would not abandon me!"_ Mission looked really happy to see him free and her faced showed it to all those that knew her.

"Sorry Big Z the credit of the rescue goes to this lady over here. She repaired a few half a dozen droids and took care of your captors. It made it really easy and safe for us to rescue you." The big guy walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. I read about this but I never thought I would see it.

" _For securing my freedom and keeping Mission safe I Zalbaar swear to follow where you go and help you in any way I can for as long as I should live. I swear this on the forest of my home and on the honor of my people."_ A life debt oath I never expected that I would get to hear it.

She touched his shoulder with her hand and smiled. _"I accept this vow and will do my best to bring no shame to you, your forests or your people."_ With this the life debt oath concluded and Mission hugged both Big Z and Athena to congratulate them on what she believed was a new friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

In my opinion Zalbaar actually would have been a big help dealing with the Vulkers. Mission was however concerned by his hunger and the many injuries that were not so obvious to the rest of us. Athena agreed with Mission that he should return to the apartment eat, rest and get better.

Thanks to the droids the trip back to the strange terminal didn't take so long. Mission looked at it and smiled with a smile that shined of confidence. "Some Vulkers a while back got drunk on the cheap stuff in the bar you like John. I took the pass codes to their base from them. Here is hoping that they haven't change them."

Mission began inputting the codes for the barrier near us and sure enough the barrier turned off. She turned and looked at us with clear signs of relief. "Good job Mission! Now the way to the base is open." Athena's compliment for Mission made even me smile.

"Too easy, there must be a good reason they didn't bother changing the codes for this barrier. At least the space in these corridors isn't that big. I dread to think if we had to face a full grown rancor to get in the base. Those things can eat a man whole in a single gulp." Carth ever the optimist I see, but the look on Mission's face said that he hit the nail on the head.

"Actually they have a full grown bull rancor as a guard dog. John is here so I am pretty sure the big thing is not going to cause any trouble." Athena looked at me and raised an eyebrow as she clearly wondered why did Mission think that?

"Mission I wish I was so confident. Believe me that a full grown rancor would be tough for a squad of Republic troops. He can take care of a few rakghouls and maybe a few gang members but an adult rancor? What could make you so confident that he will beat something Luke the thing they got as a guard dog?"

I began walking towards the base and began polishing my knife. When I was sure it was ready I placed it in the slot in my belt. I touched the case next to it to prep it. It was a hunter's trophy case. It could store trophies of any size as if they were mere clothing pins.

We found the severed armed of some rodian by the looks of it. The data pad said that they planned to use a smell that was irresistible as bait and trick the beast as they called it to eat some grenades. Canderous must have rubbed off on me. I hated the plan it was simply to cowardly with no challenge.

"Guys you want to use the scent and bomb plan, that is fine. I do request that you let me try it my way first." Carth was quick to support my idea. I couldn't figure out if it was because he felt like I did about the bomb plan or he agreed to get rid of me. Guess even Carth rubbed off on me to some extent.

I took my rifle in hand and walked into the large area that was the rancors living space by the looks of it. Bones of many creatures littered the floor. I saw the big ugly thing and I took aim as it began charging against me. I first shot it in the place I think was the knees. He slowed down some but picked a bone and started to use it as a club.

'I love this feeling. The challenge of a worthy enemy! I been missing this for so long, it's kind of sad I have to kill this thing. I would love to fight against someone like it again.' I kept firing at the arms and chest till the big creature fell down dead. I said a small prayer as thanks for giving me such a wonderful fight.

I took my knife and with precision I cut the head off the rancor. I began to lovingly clean it and rub a wax to preserve the skull. As I finished I placed the skull inside the trophy case. "Why spend valuable time on a trophy?" Athena asked me.

"To remember this battle, to be thankful to this rancor and honor him, and to remember how it felt to fight against it. This has been a truly wonderful battle. I certainly wish to fight tough enemies like this rancor in the future!"

Carth said that I was as battle hungry as a Mandalorian. I didn't say anything. I just dropped into a sniper position and looked down towards the lift into the base. Two Vulkers stood guard or maybe they were the caretakers of the so called guard dog. I didn't care I fire twice killing them both and their headless corpses hit the ground as the others watched me shoot them.

"Thank you for the compliment Carth. Now let's go search those corpses. They might have something useful." I walked towards the lift and I knew that something was going to happen. I don't know why but I just knew something was going to happen. I could feel it in the marrow of my bones.

The two Vulkers did have a few things that were useful after all. It turns out the pass codes to the barrier down in the sewers were the only one that didn't change. I guess with a rancor as a guard dog, why would there be a need to do that? As we came out of the lift it looked like the lift was behind the base's meat locker.

I began shooting the Vulkers as soon as we got to the corridor. An alarm must have sounded since there was no shortage of the idiots running towards us to try and kill us. It was surprisingly boring truth be told. Compared to my last fight with that rancor it was like shooting fish in a barrel.

Carth still had that shocked look on his face and I kept wondering why. "Say Athena did I do anything that abnormal?" she clearly tried to be considerate cause she sure took her time in speaking. Mission was blunt and direct, "You mean besides you killing a full grown bull rancor, chopping it's head off and making a trophy out of it? No not really that disturbing. I was more than anything impressed!"

Athena finally decided to ask something she was thinking when I asked her about that. "Just how many trophies you got in that case?" That actually was a good question. I began counting them in my mind. "I got the rancor, a rakghoul, that wanted assassin boy she was fun to fight, that creep who loved death matches Starkiller I think he was called and a rodian that tried to rape Mission. So I guess that makes about four so far."

"And you did the same thing as you did to that rancor?" I told her why wouldn't I keep a trophy? It was a nice way to remember the fight. "So you keep them in that case? Don't you think you will run out of space in that case?"

"Not really, the case has a miniaturization mechanism that makes most trophies the size of a clothing pin. Compare to these stupid Vulkers those four fights were a joy to fight. This is a chore more than a joy."

I kept noticing that not many of them were left and those that were left must be hiding somewhere. I entered the bar to find a scantly dressed waitress. I was ready to blast her head off when she put her hands up and started crying.

"Don't shoot! I am not a Black Vulker! I am a person they kidnapped and forced me to be their slave! I don't even want to be here to begin with!" I guess I jump to conclusions, so the only thing I could do is apologize.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry I will not harm you, but could you answer a question? We are looking for a woman they captured from one of those escape pods that crashed here not that long ago. Do you know where the Vulkers are keeping her?"

I often her that some women in my species could switch moods faster than I can blink but this was ridiculous. One minute she is scared, the next shy and now she was royally pissed off. "Oh, her! Yea I know about her. Stinking Vulkers wouldn't shut up how beautiful and sexy she is! Your out of luck, they would never leave her here. She doesn't have to get pawed, grabbed and spit on like me."

I looked at her and envy was quite clear in her voice. Anymore obvious and her skin would be green. Considering the many races I met on Taris it wouldn't be that strange truth be told. "You got two choices first involves crawling through a sewage treatment center. We took care of their guard dog. The other is waiting till we recover something these dirt balls stole and then you can leave with us through the front gate. Your choice but make it fast!"

She carefully weighed her options or at least it seemed so to me since I was waiting that long for her answer. "You mean that engine accelerator they took from the Becks? You need the pass codes to the lift to the main floor. They are trying to make copies of it. The chief mechanic wouldn't shut up about it during his last drinking session."

"As for me I will gladly wait for you to get your engine part. I have no desire to fight through rakghoul infested land only to be mistaken for an outcast." I looked at the others. Athena had been busy with the bar's terminal. She told us she downloaded the schematics of the entire base.

I looked back at the waitress she did seem a little sad. What can I say I can't stand seeing a female cry regardless of the species. "We are off to get those codes from the floor master it seems. Before I go mind telling me why you are crying?"

"Not that it matters to you or anyone else I am sad to hear you had to kill poor Rufus. Rufus is the bull rancor that was their guard dog. He looked mean and scary to most sure, but once he got to know you he was a cuddly as a teddy bear."

I was shocked to hear that the tough creature had such a soft heart. "If you want something to remember him by he was the toughest enemy I ever fought, and I killed over twenty rakghouls in a single battle. I at least know the name of that bull rancor. I shall remember him fondly."

This made her cheer up a bit and with her no longer crying we went towards the office of the person who had the current pass codes. "John why waste time consoling that woman?" Carth clearly didn't approve of the time according to him I wasted.

"Carth I don't think I can make this simpler. I can't stand to see a lady cry. I just can't stand it and feel that I must do something to stop the tears. I don't care of her species I just have to do it."

Mission walked next to me and gave me a quick kiss on my right cheek. "Kinda what you did for me every time I cried when I remembered how my brother abandoned me on Taris. The waitress thought that rancor had a sweet heart? John is probably the kindest person I know, right after Big Z of course."

The man who had the codes turns out was one of the original Vulkers. He looked at me and his green skinned faced paled quite a bit. "Please tell me you are doing away with Brejik's thugs. I have my pass card and the security codes to the entire base. John I am sorry that those guys did that to you, be assured they were punished severely for what they did."

I never expected this from a Vulker. "We learned that Brejik convinced those members to scavenge anything ship related that crashed on Taris. I swear it is almost like he thinks he will be unbeatable in the racing circuit or he is trying to build a space worthy ship. They probably were told to leave no survivors."

I was not surprised at all, to me it was no surprise that a punk would think like that. Part of me wanted to kill him anyways just because he did nothing to stop it, but even I could tell it would be suicide for him.

"Give us a helping hand and all is forgiven between me and the old members of the Vulkers. Try to make your group more honorable and make amends with the people you harmed. Otherwise you will end up getting an even worse future."

He got up and said that it was impossible if Brejik was left in power. I told him to leave Brejik to me, I had more than a bone to pick with him. Something must have happened since my friends starred at my face. "Please tell me you aren't going to say because I am upset my implants show that I am in touch with the dark side of the force."

"It does sound like a plausible theory, sorry to say but you do look intimidating when it happens." I put my hand on Mission's shoulder and smiled at her.

"You least of all need to be afraid of me Mission. You know I love you like if you are my sister, and I would never hurt you or Zalbaar. Now we need you to give us those pass cards and codes. If you really want to help disable the cameras on the base. That way at least we will have the element of surprise."

He agreed to but not without something in return. I had long expected that since he agreed so quickly. "Look I know that the Black Vulkers as we are right now are beyond redemption. I will send word to those that want to change their ways, all I ask is that you wait for the other side to make the first move. If they go for their blasters by all means kill them, but if they let you pass don't kill them. Can you do that for me? If you do I will help you any way I can."

I was about to agree when Carth decided to agree for me before I could say it. "Sure help us and we will do what you ask. Where is the accelerator?" He punched a few keys on the terminal and a video began to display on the wall monitor.

Athena and I didn't like what we saw. The room where the part was being studied was surrounded by a force field on every exit and two turrets just past the door.

"My card will give you access to the computer controlling the defenses but it's on the room on the other side of that corridor in the swoop bike maintenance area. Brejik will try to accuse you of cheating if you win the race."

I looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. "That is why you will delete the videos. Now that I think of it, this is a wonderful opportunity. I will get a video of Brejik planning to use the accelerator to win the race. This will pretty much destroy him publicly and prevent anyone else from trying to follow his example."

We all agreed that it was for the best to set him up so we could make him fall on his face when he accused the winner of cheating. Athena was the one that was most for it. I guess behind that beautiful face was a true disciplinarian.

We took the lift to the next floor up. I expected that the Vulkers would rush us like in the floor below, but instead they didn't rush us at all. Only twenty Vulkers were actually loyal to Brejik and they died quickly when the Vulkers not loyal to Brejik didn't rush to attack us, but instead actively helped fight them.

The enemies were dead faster than I ever imagined. As some of them walked towards the lift we used they told me to kick Brejik in the family jewels if I had the chance. I guess Brejik had done something to upset those women.

The defenses were taken care off and I had a few videos of Brejik plotting to cheat in the race. "Alright we got our evidence and the defenses are down. Let's go get the part and get ready to rescue your Jedi commander. I have to tell you I never imagined some of the Vulkers helping us."

I heard Carth scuff at what I said. "Didn't take you as being naïve John. They aren't helping us as much as it's a classical take over. The guy who gave us the codes and cards probably will be the new head of this gang. Just hope he doesn't decide to betray us later."

I looked at him and was about to say something about his apparent paranoia, then I remembered this is Carth the man that believes everyone will eventually betray him, I would go as far as to say if his mother was here working with us. He probably think she would eventually betray him or has betrayed him.

I decided to concentrate on a much less insane notion, get the part so these two can get their Jedi and they can help me and Canderous get off this rock.

As the door opened I was greeted by two twileks one a man and the one holding a blaster aimed at Athena his wife I would think. 'Look beloved a bunch of Becks here to steal back the old fools gadget. Let's kill them already and we can get back to what we were doing!' So much for women being the tender, caring and patient ones of the species. Then again she must be pretty crazy to point a blaster at me.

'No beloved, these don't wear Beck colors. They must be mercenaries hired by the old fool. Listen you lot are probably going to get paid a few credits, side with us and Brejik will reward you immensely when he rules all the gangs in the lower city!'

I didn't need to think about it twice. Faster than they expected I put a blaster rifle shot between her eyes, and aimed at him. "I don't betray my friends Bulker scum!" As I finished saying that I saw him reach for his weapon and so I killed him too.

I calmly walked where the supposed accelerator was and tried not to laugh as I picked it off the ground. The darn thing looked like the rotator motor of the garbage compactor in the apartment I live. How could this thing make a swoop bike faster?

"We got the part, let's get out of this dump. I miss Big Z already, he might have something for us to eat back at your place John, yea?" I just walked with the others straight out the front door. I made sure the slave waitress went with us. She was one happy sentient when we all walked out the front gate of the gang headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

Truth be told I was expecting a much nicer greeting but then again the person who greeted us was more shocked to hear we actually had the part. Zaedra looked down right furious since she looked at me.

She kepts saying things in a weird version of her specie's native language that was apparently not easy for my ear to translate. I had to ask Mission to tell me I guess I just have to understand my own limits.

"Mission do you know what Zaedra been muttering since she saw me? For some reason my ear can't seem to translate it at all." She looked at me and blushed a little while she decided to tell me."

She tried to sound calm, but the blush on her face made me worry. "John the reason your implant can't translate it us because it is mostly what my people consider the equivalent to foul language. She was saying that she hoped you didn't make it out of the Bulker base alive. But then she said how dare you make her worry like that!"

"Personally I think she is still in love with you, but also is angry about you rejecting her every time she asked you out on a date." I guess that was going to make leaving this planet that much more easier.

I walked up to Gadon and he was very happy of what I had accomplished. "John you really out did yourself. Not only did you get over half of the Vulkers to defect and join my gang, but also got our accelerator back and rescued my granddaughter. You know since we got it back so quickly and in such good condition we might be able to enter you into the race."

I haven't driven a swoop bike in my entire life, well I did drive a motorcycle to deliver supplies during my boot camp days, but a bike that floats and can fly never. I just had to voice my concerns.

"Gadon while I appreciate your faith in my nonexistent racing talents. I need to point out a few points that could use for some clarification before we continue. First I am not a member of the Hidden Becks, this race is for swoop gang members only. Second why would you trust me to race in a race that pretty much determines all of your gang's future?"

I said it because somehow I knew Zaedra was thinking this exact same thing, how did I know? A gut feeling that I got by looking into her glaring eyes.

"Actually you been a Hidden Beck for a long time. The help you provided for us in many occasions proved that you are both trustworthy and loyal, much more so than my idiot son. As for racing it really is not that hard. I mean if the Vulkers who are listening to my son are complete idiots, and they can race why can't you who is infinitely more skilled, educated and smart?"

Both me and Zaedra found ourselves speechless, we just stared at each other with out mouths hanging open.

"And as for people opposing you racing that is ridiculous. Every member would gladly grab a blaster rifle and risk their lives to save you. Why you are almost as appreciated and liked as I am. Zaedra we had to practically tie her down to keep her from rushing the main gate of the Vulker base just because she was afraid that you might be grievously injured. She can deny it, but she still loves you very much."

"At least try a few runs in our practice race track before you make up your mind. We got three days thanks to you finding this part so quickly."

I saw no reason to deny that I was always curious about how it felt to race on swoop bike. I still think it looks weird, and that was even after I knew how it works good enough to repair one.

After my first practice run I knew one thing for certain. I frigging loved the feeling of riding the weird bike and the way it made my heart beat with excitement as I evaded all the things on the tracks.

I felt the excitement I felt when I first piloted by first fighter jet back on my military unit. I would even dare that I had better control of the weird looking bike than I did on my old plane, and I loved that bucket of bolts. I guess that is why I had them use it as a model for the experimental ship that got me where I was.

"You just broke the time record for our best rider and he gas raced for years. Now I ask you who among you don't want him racing under our banner. Cause if you think he shouldn't race for us I might decided to sponsor him myself and keep the winning between the two of us!"

After that nobody would dream of objecting and they even decided to let me in on the accelerator looking like a garbage compactor part. It looked that way because it was. He did the entire accelerator scheme to find traitors loyal to Brejik still within his gang.

"To be head of a swoop gang you need to learn to cover all the angles, and never leave yourself open for a surprise unless it serves a purpose. I might have lost my vision in that bike accident, but Brejik is also blind but unlike him no surgery could help him see like these ocular implants did for me."

It was decided that me and Athena would enter the race. Brejik was a real bastard from the looks of it. As I understood it we couldn't bring weapons with us. Good thing Zaedra was more than willing to come with us and take care of that problem. As racers we couldn't take weapons, but the rules never said she couldn't.

I will say this again, racing gave me a chance to feel something I haven't felt in a very long time. As Athena and I did our runs it was pretty obvious that we would come out on top and Brejik wasn't looking too happy to realize that.

Bastilla was pretty much guarded by a thug. Had I been allowed to carry my rifle I could quite easily killed him, Brejik and the other Vulkers. I guess the idea of dragging Gadon and his group's name through the proverbial mud made me rethink doing that or maybe it was the adrenaline from racing.

All I know is the minute we take that slave collar off Bastilla she is going to go berserk. Who would blame her after the thing they made her wear? I seen strippers with less revealing clothes than what they made her wear. Granted she did have a rather nice physique.

As the last run came to and end the person in charge of the standings, a Duros if a remember correctly stood up and announced the results. Athena won first place, I got second and a Vulker twi'lek got third. How in hell he got third after crashing so many times against the obstacles in the race track I got no clue, but he was pretty happy by the looks of it.

" **People, hear me. Before we give the prize to the Beck racers you have to know something. The Beck Champion cheated! She is riding a swoop bike with an experimental accelerator. This gave her an unfair advantage over the other racers. Because of this I am withdrawing the Vulkers share of the prize!"**

I knew the slime ball would never give us Bastilla or anyone other than himself. I saw the Duros in charge look pretty upset. "You can't do that Brejik. Once you placed something or someone as a prize you can't remove your prize after the race is finished! It's against our most sacred rules!"

He took a blaster pistol from his vest and aimed it at him. "Listen old fool you can take your rules and shove them for all I care. She is my property and I will do with her anything I want, even if I decide to use her as my sex slave or sell her to the Sith and you or anyone else can't stop me."

I guess I was wrong about one thing. As Brejik finished his little disrespectful monologue Bastilla decided that she had enough. She just pushed her hands forward and the cage door was sent flying right through the thug killing him. I guess this was what Canderous told me Jedi could do.

"I don't think so Brejik. First I am going to make you pay for making me wear this thing, then I am going to deal with your gang thugs here for looking at me as just as a piece of meat, then I will deal with you!" As I heard that last part she was pointing her finger at me. Like I said I was wrong she went berserk even before she was set free.

"Actually Brejik there never was such a part as an accelerator ever invented. In truth you stole a part I paid the Hidden Becks to make for me. You see I have an old trash compactor in my apartment, and my good friend Gadon told me he and his people could make the part I needed. You stole that part but some very nice people that were in your group took it back to Gadon. I got my part and my trash compactor is working as good as new."

"You really are one hell of an engineer Zaedra. The part you made really helped me out." This had the intended results. Brejik lost all credibility, backing and members he still had. Bastilla made good on her word and she used the force I would imagine to take back her lightsaber.

I thought to try and do the same with his blaster he held in his hand. I imagined my arm stretching and taking his blaster and much to my surprise it flew from out of his grip into mine. "Brejik you really have the weakest grip or are you really that clumsy?"

I used said blaster to shoot him in the family jewels. While he was screaming in pain, Bastilla cut him clearly in half from head to groin with her lightsaber.

As the other thugs saw this I figured they would try to avenge their dead leader. Instead they all jumped up and down cheering that he was dead. I almost thought of the scene in the Wizard of Oz. The wicked witch is dead song came to mind for some reason.

As they left they actually thanked us for killing him. It didn't take long for the three of us to find some place where we could talk about sensitive matters.

"I saw you on the roster of the Endar Spire. You are one of the soldiers from our crew. I think you are name Lonestar, Athena Lonestar if my memory serves me right. The question is who is the guy next to you and why do I get the distinct feeling I am going to regret meeting him?"

I decided to introduce myself since Athena didn't or didn't want to. "My name is John Walker. I been helping Athena and Carth first when they crash landed and then to help your rescue from Vulker captivity."

The second she heard Carth's name she seemed to breath easier. "You mean Carth Onasi is still alive! That is the first good news I heard since crashing on this planet. John I am sorry but I must bid you farewell since we have important Republic matters to deal with."

I risked my neck to rescue her and this is the thanks I get? Canderous told me Jedi were emotionless drones, or at least most acted like they been lobotomized at least in his opinion. I guess I will have to tell my friend to add ungrateful to the obvious list of Jedi character flaws.

Athena came between us and smiled at me. "Bastilla this man knows the situation on this planet and has made friends with people that can help us. He just needed one more fighter to invade the base the Sith are using. We need the codes or their automatic turrets on their fleet will turn us into ashes!"

As we walked towards the base of the Hidden Becks I decided to tell her our plan to leave the planet as soon as possible, but some parts didn't quite either seem honest or trustworthy. "So let me get this straight you were flying an experimental ship. Something goes wrong and you end up crashing on Taris. You fight through a whole bunch of rakghouls, but because you ran out of ammo some thugs mutilated you after they stole anything of value from the wreckage of your ship."

"A Mandalorian took you to a clinic and paid for you to be healed even paid for your implants. You worked with this guy till you both decided for a lack of a better term decided to look for greener pastures. You rescued Athena and Carth and have been helping them since then."

I just kept walking towards the base, I saw Carth standing by the entrance. I never figured how did Zaedra make it back before us. I just guessed she simply knows the way better or had to deliver the bad news.

"Look Jedi you don't believe Athena, there is Carth Onasi over there. You can talk to him and see if I am lying. Now if you will excuse me I have to talk with the twi'lek next to him. I have to tell her to send her leader a message from me."

I walked towards Zaerdra she tossed me an angry glare. "Just when I think you couldn't disappoint me more, you do that! I wanted to be the one to kill Brejik. As for Gadon don't worry he is not angry at you at all, a little sad because his son is dead but not mad. He told me to thank you but he was a little busy with the peace negotiations between us and ten other swoop gangs."

I walked towards Carth and with a smile on my face I put my arms around him and gave him a sympathetic hug. As I ended the hug I decided to tell him what I was thinking. "Carth you wanted your Jedi Commanding Officer and there she is, safe and sound. I would call this mission accomplished."

"Just give a chance to talk with my good friend and get a drink before we head back to the apartment. She needs to talk with you about somethings. I used to think you had a chip on your shoulder, to that I am sorry. I just met her and she made me realize you are an absolute joy to be in your company. Trust me, talk with her for a few minutes and you will see why I think that."

I decided to go to my favorite bar and sure enough Canderous is having his usual beer. I walked in not saying a word and sat down next to him. I looked at my friend and then at the bartender. "Give me a double Tarisian Ale, and don't bother with the ice. Yes Canderous I actually ordered an alcoholic drink. That should tell you how my day was."

The owner of the bar gave me my drink and without waiting for a second I picked it up and finished it in a single gulp. That told Canderous that something was really bothering me. I never drink any alcoholic beverage except when I am really upset or we celebrate something extra good.

"What is the matter John? You know you can talk me or her we are your friends." I truly appreciated the supportive words from my good Mandalorian friend at this moment of my life more than ever.

I decided to say something that could make my feelings quite clear. "I just finished rescuing the commanding officer the Sith were looking for, after sending less than ten minutes with her. I can honestly say if her kind are like her I can't stand these ungrateful, egotistical, rude, discriminating Jetti! Defenders of the galaxy my ass."

I saw Canderous smiling at me and I couldn't help but to shake my head. "Like I told you. Revan was the only Jedi my people respected. Glad to hear that at least someone realizes that they aren't as saintly as some people think of them."

"So tell me do you think that Jedi will help us with the transit codes from the Sith? I for one never trusted them to begin with. Only Revan showed the proper girt as far as I am concerned."

I heard someone move close to our table. "Well I never trusted your kind either Mandalorian. I guess that makes us pretty much even. Carth told me everything John did, and I asked him to guide me where I could find him."

She sat right next to me, between us. "I have to apologize John. You did nothing to earn my distrust, I apologize for the way I treated you. It was unbecoming of a Jedi. As far as the Sith base I have no problem in helping you. The entrance to the place will be difficult but with a properly skilled slicer or a high end astromech droid we should have no problem."

"The problem is that without a ship those codes are useless." I decided to let Canderous tell her that part of the plan.

"That part we have it pretty much covered Jetti Princess. As soon as you and John get the codes I will introduce you to Davik Kang and we will pretend to take you there as a potential recruit."

" Good help is hard to come by and he will most definitely want to meet the current swoop racing champion. I can't go with you to the base since I be recognized immediately. John has quite a few friends in the Sith ground forces so he might even make things easier for you."

Carth was looking at me with his paranoid look, and Canderous noticed that in an instant. "Relax Republic, John is not one to betray friends. If he wanted to betray you, even if he could, he would have done it as soon as you entered the apartment. I know I missed having him with me, so the fact that he was willing for us to work apart to help you should show you he considers you both his friends."

My friend the owner of the bar decided to say something I never expected. "This guy is as sweet as the most delicious candy to his friends, but a real fiend to his enemies. If I could I would love to have him as the bouncer for my place, but he would never leave Canderous out on his own. You can go around this level of the under city and you would find hundreds of people he has helped, me included."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

I know Bastilla didn't trust me, but after meeting my good friends I would expect she trusted me more. I guess I simply had to much faith in humanity after all. She just listened story after story from different people in the bar. I was a bit embarrassed by some of them, but I tried my best to hide it.

"So basically you helped all these people, the only question I have is why did you help them? For your own benefit? It doesn't seem so because you received no reward, and you never asked for any form of payment. So why did you help them?"

I was about to answer when my good friend Canderous decided to make fun of me like he often did when we ate a meal together. "Look princess it is rather easy to see. You can ask the Republic flyboy or the bombshell with him. He's got a saving people thing. He just can't help trying to help innocent people out."

"Canderous I keep telling you I don't have a saving people thing. I am simply not blind not to see when someone is in trouble, and if I believe they deserve a helping hand I help. Sometimes they help me. I am no hero."

"The real problem is how will I tell my friends to take a sick leave soon. I just don't like the idea of killing my friends, just because they work in a place I have to practically invade." My bar owning friend smiled.

"Don't you worry about that John. Most of them are regulars of mine. I can send the word out and they will be out of harms way, or at least those that don't insist in helping you. So you leave that to me. By the way the droid shop owner said your custom droid is pretty much finished. Why do you need a T3 Astromech droid? Not planning to build a ship now are you?"

I laughed and smiled at her. "Maybe I am, I miss flying too much it seems. Sometimes I feel like a caged bird. It may be a lovely cage, with delicious seeds, and comfortable place to sleep but a cage is still a cage no matter how nice it is."

She just laughed and looked at Bastilla. "I still think it's just an excuse to avoid settling down. Mark my words John, one day a woman is going to make you settle down and she simply will not give you a chance to deny it. One day little bird, a cat will catch you and she will not let you go."

I took the token my friend gave me and decided to get back to the work that would help us, or at least that was the plan until my bar owning friend grabbed my arm and made me sit down. She set a plate of my usual meal in front of me.

"If you think you are leaving with only a glass of ale as your only food, you got another thing coming. You are eating a healthy meal or you will cause me no end of worry. Now eat up and I don't want to hear a word against it. Come to think of it your three friends seem quite hungry. Guys order a meal it's on the house for today. No more Vulkers to cause me trouble! That's something worth celebrating."

In the end we all had a meal provided by my caring friend. Bastilla kept eyeing me like I grown a second head. Here I thought Carth was paranoid. I just need to focus on what I can do, and let the chips fall where they will.

After I finished my meal I saw that the bar needed a few repairs, and while the others finished their meals I decided to do those repairs. It was nothing major it was just the register and the drink dispensers. It took me less than five minutes to repair them.

I walked back to the table and saw that Carth, Athena, Bastilla, Mission and Canderous finished their meal while I did my repairs. "See what I told you, if his friends need help he goes to help them. His friend didn't even ask for help."

I looked at Canderous and decided to say something to him too. "Just following your example, my friend. Did I ask you to carry my mutilated, beaten, unconscious body to a clinic on the upper city? No I didn't, but you helped me anyways."

My good friend finally conceded that maybe he also had a saving people thing, but never realized it. He laughed as he remembered how many people we had actually saved and never did he realize till now that he did so without saying anything to stop it.

I looked at my owning friend and smiled at her. "Look it might just be my imagination but somehow I don't think Darth Malak is as mature or disciplined a leader as his master. I highly suggest that your friends and family get together and go down to the under city. I don't think I would put it past him ordering his fleet to attacking Taris from orbit just out of a temper tantrum."

She remembered what some of my friends in the Sith ground troops said about their supposed leader. In fact my friends had already made plans to move to the under city to help the outcast in their trip to a supposed guarded shelter. I thanked her for telling me this. I felt better hearing that my friends were preparing for the worst.

I warned Zaedra but she and Gadon said that they rather die than to abandon their homes on this current level of the lower city. I guess it was the stubborn sentiment of refusing to leave the place were generations of their families had been born on.

As we got on the lift and reached the upper city the lift on the upper city was left unguarded. This was very suspicious but I guess I really shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. "So Bastilla do you want to sit this one out, or do you feel like you can work with the friend of a Mandalorian. I am not going to force you to do anything Princess."

This made Athena laugh a little, before Bastilla shut her up with a glare. "I am fine working for a common goal, even if I have to work with you." We began walking towards the droid shop and I couldn't help but to give a friendly wave to one of my Sith ground troop friends. He casually walked near me and greeted each other with a handshake.

"That old droid is still giving you trouble I see. I would gladly repair it for you Steve, but I am showing my cousin Bastilla here around town. You wouldn't think it, but the little princess here never seen the upper city."

Steve laughed as he heard me say that. "Well in that case I wish I could help you instead my friend. All our mutual friends are going to the under city to look for that blasted Jedi we told you about. That is why you don't see many troops up here. Only the stuck up officers and that Fallen Jedi left in the base."

I smiled at him and decided to mention something as my way of getting back at Bastilla. "You know the under city is practically a rakghoul city. If that Jedi is down there she is either dead or infected by now. Either way it is not going to be fun finding her, a half eaten corps or a disgusting mutated drooling monster. I wish you luck, you might want to check with the old man in the outcast colony if I were you."

He left wishing me better luck than his. As I walked towards the counter my friend was apparently finishing the last check up on a droid she finished making. It might look to other people like an astromech droid, in reality it was just a café service droid.

"Hey, how many times did you preach at me about ignoring customers?" She looked up and smiled as she realize it was me. She jumped over the counter and in a single move she was hugging me like her life depended on it.

"John thank the force you came. I really am in quite the pickle and only you can save me. Please John Walker you are my only hope!" I walked over to the droid she was working on. I closed my eyes and tried my best to follow the electrical impulses with my mind. It took me a few minutes to see where the wiring and circuits were messing with the electrical flow.

I opened my eyes and took a few tools from a nearby table. I only needed a soldering iron and a hydrospanner. I took most of the droid apart and began doing modifications as I put the components back together. In less than ten minutes the droid was operational but simply to test it out I asked something difficult.

"Ceethree make me a low caffeine, low sugar molka capuchino with low fat cream." The droid began to work and within minutes he held a cup for me. "Your capuchino sir, I hope it's to your liking!"

A single sip and I smiled at the droid. "Excellent caff Ceethree your clients will be pleased with this leave of service." The droid seem to genuinely be happy that I told him that. Carth being the caff addict that he was ordered his favorite caffeinated drink.

I looked at the smiling face of my twi'lek friend. "I guess that was your problem? You really need to pay attention to the energy flow. Some circuits were getting too much and some not enough."

She laughed and jumped over the counter. "Well John we aren't blessed with your affinity with droids, or the weird ability to visualize energy flowing through a droid. I still can't figure out how you do that. But you didn't come just to solve my problem. What can I do for you John?"

I decided to be obvious and pointed my finger towards the T3-M4 droid. "Here to take her off your hands. I am going to need her help from now on."

She looked rather sad to hear me say that. "You know I would love for you to take that droid, but that one was a special order from your main employer. You know that I can't disappoint Davik and live to tell about it. I am only supposed to sell it to the person with the token."

I smiled at her and placed the silver casino token right in front of her. "I know my friend, I know. Which is why I have the token so you will not get into trouble. So how much do I owe you?"

She laughed as she took the token. "You know I usually would charge 35 thousand credits, but since it's you go ahead and take her. We both worked on her after all. I am pretty sure TeeThree is going to be very happy to be able to spend more time with you. You Blondie be careful with this guy! He is charm the plating off a durasteel wardroid."

Bastilla simply said that the wardroid obviously had faulty optical sensors if that happened.

We walked towards the Sith base and wouldn't you know it, TeeThree sliced through the entrance codes like a hot knife through butter. Hell if I was a paranoid as Carth over there. I would say that this was all either a trap or an ambush.

The first person I see it's the last person I ever wanted to meet again. You know how Canderous said I had a people saving thing? Well the twi'lek that is the current receptionist is a prime example of why I should really get rid off that habit of mine.

I saved her from a couple of gamorians that wanted to get shall we say intimate with her, but didn't really care about such details as privacy or consent. After saving her I earned a constant reminder of my supposed people saving thing from my friend and what is even worse a fan.

"Johnny so nice to see you after so long. What are you doing here? Finally decided to give Kang a boot and get a job that is worthy of someone of your caliber? Well I wouldn't suggest it. This place has gone to hell in a hand basket since that supposed Jedi crashed down on this planet. In fact this is my last day working here."

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Too bad we couldn't work together. We could have had a lot of fun, and I am not talking about what goes around here either."

She left me both blushing and embarrassed. 'Thank god Mission didn't see that. I may love her like a sister, but like a sister she would have used that to either embarrass me, blackmail me or both.'

I used the computer skills I learned while working on the droid shop to shut down all major defenses, cameras, and locks. "Well I guess this is going to be a lot easier than I figured. Now let's get those launch codes so we can meet with my good friend."

Bastilla had to walk right next to me and grab my arm to stop me. "John I get the impression that you are a pretty decent guy. The thing I can't figure out is why are you call that Mandalorian your good friend or even why you aren't repulsed by him for what he is. They are butchers, killers of innocent people, planet destroyers for crying out loud."

I took hold of her hand and freed myself from her grip. "Several reasons, first we are both veteran warriors, second he saved my life and has been a loyal friend since and last but not least you should not judge a culture knowing so little about it."

"But here is a question for you, why are you so angry? Wasn't there something that you are to supposed to follow? There is no emotion, there is peace? Does that sound familiar?"

I walked into the base not even waited for her reply. She actually just walked near Athena muttering something about she didn't need a reminder of some code from me. The next surprise came as I saw my next door neighbor locked in a force field cage.

"Ok, Blink I don't even want to know what you did to get caught up in whatever mess you got yourself in. Let me work on this here panel to turn off the force field." I worked the switches so they all turn off at the same time and my Duros neighbor was set free.

" _Thank you John. I was trying to steal some With uniforms for the Hidden Becks. I figured that trying to steal them from the female troops would be easier. Guess they caught me and I ended up here."_

I looked at him shaking my head as he said that. "Look they had to be tougher, smarter, and more disciplined to stay afloat in an environment that has nothing but sexist commanding officers. Some of those lady troopers develop some serious angst and hate issues. So trust me it would have been easier to try and find a guy that deserted."

I walked towards the elevator as I saw my neighbor once again ignore what I said and try once again to takes uniforms off a supply closet. Guess Blink will never learn.

"Athena I need to ask you something?" She looked at me and smiled.

"If it's my cup size it's D. If it's something else you can ask me anything Johnny." I knew I was going to hate running into that particular twi'lek fan and I guess I was right.

"Actually I was going to ask you if crappy elevator music is a universal thing or just in the two planets I lived on." She listened to the music and agreed with me that it was indeed not what you call good music.

Bastilla of all people decided to answer my question. "Bad music keeps people the elevators from crowding. Yes, lousy elevator music is universal. You think this is bad? I should let you hear what I had to put up with in the Jedi Academy!"

As soon as we reached the control room we actually had discussed how we actually would get back down to the ground level. I quickly told Carth that no we aren't making ropes out of electrical wire and climbing down just so we don't have to listen to that lousy music.

Instead I told him we will just put on a helmet from a With trooper uniform. There were apparently dozens in the storage lockers just a few feet from the elevator on the same floor as the control room.

We walked into the control room expecting it to be empty, but no there was a single Sith apprentice. "Bastilla Shan so nice of you to save us the trouble of looking for you. I didn't have to risk the lives of all those troopers, I just needed for you to come. Well no matter those troopers are worthless anyways. But hold on a second. I feel two others who are strong in the force."

"To find two force sensitive people on this garbage dump of a planet I must be extremely lucky indeed. My master will finally reward me with my lightsaber."

I was very upset by his total disregard of some of my friend's lives so much so my implants began to glow. "I think you are mistaken. As far I recall I am nowhere near as lobotomized as to be called a Jedi. So please don't get confused. We want from you is the launch codes so we can leave this planet. You can either give them to us or I will walk over your corpse and take them!"

He began laughing and clapping as he heard a magnificent joke. "Yes, you are right you are no saintly Jedi that is obvious for me to see. We are so very much alike you and I. Yes, give into your anger, it will makes you feel powerful and your journey down the to the dark side can begin. My master will teach you how to harness your anger!"

I took my rifle in hand and blasted him in the knee, then in the arm and finally in the gut. "You are very mistaken if you think I am angry. I am upset that my friends have to have you as their commander. I am upset about your total disregard towards the value of life. I was telling you what I would do and letting you chose your fate."

"Since you didn't give me the codes. Rest in peace since you never were able to find it in life." I shot him one last time and his head exploded into pieces. Bastilla was glaring at me as I walked over his corpse, took the codes and wiped my feet on him as I returned to them.

"Why did you say Jedi are lobotomized?" Carth clearly needs a clarification. I looked at him and smiled. I saw my innocent smile reflected in his eyes.

"Carth one side effect of being lobotomized is being dead to their own emotions. We can't live or function without them. Our emotions are an a very much important part that keeps us alive. Jedi on the other hand deny their emotions to the point that it's part of their central beliefs."

"There is no emotion, there is peace. Maybe I am wrong but if that is not being lobotomized then it's madness. I honestly can't tell which anymore when it comes to them."

I began to walk back to the lift and considering what I just did I blasted the speaker on the elevator. I guess that fixes our problem about the lousy elevator music.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

We actually made it back to the bar and Canderous was giving one of those looks that were pretty rare to see, the look that told me he already knew we got the codes. "I just heard the base the Sith occupy was raided and knowing John you and the others got the codes."

Bastilla stepped closer and looked at my friend. "Now what? You get us drunk and slit our throats while unconscious just so you can take the codes back to your crime boss?"

I sometimes wish I had a role of duct tape with me. It can be used for so many wonderful things. Such as shutting the hatch of a certain Jedi Princess. I knew she was going to say something that would upset both me and my friend.

I looked at Carth and walked closer to him. "Carth I really need to apologize to you. For a while I thought you were the worst paranoid freak I ever met, clearly I was wrong. She is even worse than you are!"

Carth began laughing while give me a few pats on my back. "Apology accepted John. I know I can come off as a bit paranoid, but you know the old saying once bitten twice shy."

Bastilla came right between us and pretty much demanded to know what we were talking about. I decided to just tell her instead of letting her imagine something even worse.

"We were discussing your rampant paranoia. We risk our necks to rescue you, then form a plan to leave the planet and you still think me and my friend are trying to betray you." Carth agreed that so far I haven't done anything to her or anyone else to earn such distrust.

"Well Canderous all that is left for you to get us invited to Kang's place and we can start our little plan. Just tell me when and we will be ready." Canderous laughed as he heard Carth of all people say that.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Republic, I got everything ready probably at the sane time my good friend there got the codes. I got a speeder ready to take us to his estate. That is where his pride and joy is parked. The fastest ship in the quadrant, the Ebon Hawk."

I looked at him and at the others thinking there is no way we will fit this many people in a single speeder. "My guess it's going to be just Bastila, Athena, me and you going. Speeders don't have enough seating space to fit all of us."

Canderous was smiling as he heard me say that. "That is one thing I like about you John. You have always been good at understanding and reacting to a situation. You are right, we can't take everyone. There is no need to worry we will pick them up after we steal the ship. I hope you can handle the packing of essentials and explaining this to Mission and her Wookie big brother?"

I had seen the estate before but I still found it gaudy and almost narcissistic. I mean the guy had statues in the front yard that depicted him like an Adonis. If the girls that were his slave girls were telling me the truth, the only difference between him and a hutt was that he had legs to walk on.

"So this must be Athena the grand champion of the swoop race. I have to tell you my men did you no justice. You are even more beautiful than they described you."

He walked towards me and Canderous next. "John you made me quite a bit of credits finishing second as you did, good work but then again you are one of my best workers. Canderous who is the lovely blonde next to you? A new addition to my massage parlor?"

I decided to step in and put my arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Sorry, but she came so I could introduce you to my blushing bride. You always told me to introduce to you the lady that could make settle down, well this lovely lady told me marry me or die. You know I never chose the easy way."

I secretly wished Calo was not present, guess you can't have everything go your way. "Well this is certainly disappointing. You and Canderous made such a lovely couple I started a betting pool on how long it would take you both to come out of the closet so to speak!"

I grabbed my rifle and Cancerous his heavy chain blaster. "Maybe we should challenge you to a taung duel for tarnishing our honor!" That was when Davik decided to stop our potential fight.

"Stop it, I will not have my best men kill each other it simply is not good for business. I have a better idea, why don't we give these lovely ladies a tour of my operation. I am sure they will find it both impressive and probably even educational."

I knew everything that happened in the estate already, and so did Calo and my friend. Even I could tell Athena pretended to be impressed. A few warehouses, some drug labs, and a packing line. Nothing out of the ordinary for a guy who made his money from the drug trade.

As we stepped into the hangar me and my friend saw something we never saw before. The very ship that would take us away from this planet, the Ebon Hawk. I pretended like it was nothing, but it really was something to look at.

Twin turbo laser turrets, the armored hull, the shield emitters, and the engines. This thing was truly a thing of beauty. "And here we have my pride and joy, the Ebon Hawk. This little beauty is guarded by shields, turrets, and all sorts of nasty surprises. No one is getting their hands on my baby without my code."

"Now let me show you to your accommodations. It has a very nice massage parlor in the end of the hall if you need to relax. I know my men sometimes need a little help with stress relief. Once I leave you alone, I will run the standard background checks. I highly suggest you take the employment offer the exchange gives you or suffer a gruesome death."

As soon as he left I placed one of my own little inventions by the center of the room. One press of a button and several parts of the room began to hiss and emit smoke. "Canderous listening devices, cameras and other surveillance gadgets neutralized. We can speak freely if we don't shout, and by we I mean you Bastilla."

"Emp field generator sure has more uses than I gave you credit for. I guess it wasn't so bad for you to work in that droid shop after all." I just shaking my head as I heard my good friend say that.

"Easy for you to say Canderous. You weren't the one that had to resist the advances of the twi'lek owner now were you? I swear had I not threatened to quit she was going to tie me down and have her way with me." Athena found our conversations funny if her laughter was any indication.

Bastilla just looked upset, "And why didn't you sleep with her? She was single, beautiful and most certainly willing. Why did you not sleep with her or is it like I suspect and your into guys?"

Great the only Jedi I met and she thinks I am gay, just because I am not a womanizing horn dog. Canderous was hiding his laughter, but not doing a good job of it since I heard him. I glared at her and she became quiet in an instant.

"Some might want to mate like animals in heat, but not me. I need to have a relationship, know the person and be mutually emotionally invested in the relationship before I even hold her hand, much less sleep with her."

Canderous decided to tell her that indeed I had a few lady friends but I never slept with any of them. Athena was smiling while blushing. "Well Johnny I guess you learn something new every day. Who knew that a guy who was so brutal against his enemies, had a real romantic heart beating inside his chest?"

I decided to switch to a different topic for several obvious reasons. First we were in enemy territory, and thus we needed to focus. Also the fact that if the conversation continued as it has I might be in some serious trouble down the line.

Secondly, while Davik maybe a despicable, shameless, and heartless bastard or at least in the opinion of myself and my good friend. He was bi slouch when it came to do things that the Exchange wanted done with extreme efficiency, and one of those things just happen to be background checks.

Lastly I know from my friends in the Sith ground forces that Malak was not one for being having patience, he was more like a child in some ways. When he didn't get what he wanted a tantrum was sure to follow, but his temper tantrums usually involved killing a person or hundreds if not thousands. Knowing we had Bastilla with us meant a temper tantrum was sure to happen and I wanted to be as far as possible from this planet before it happened.

"We need to divide in two groups. Canderous and Bastilla you both need to find us supplies, ammo and sabotage their weapons and turret controls. Athena and I will search for the codes needed to steal the Ebon Hawk? Objections?"

Canderous looked at Bastilla and then at me. "How about you go with Bastilla and take care of the supplies, ammo and turrets. I will get the codes from the main pilot even if I have to resort to imaginative interrogation techniques. I just don't want to be alone that Jetti Princess and her weird Jetti magic."

I laughed as he said that last part. "It's not like she will turn you to stone." I looked at her as I felt her glaring at me and my good friend.

"On second thought you take care of the codes, and I will go with the Princess. Any idea what are we going to do about the slaves in the massage parlor? I sure wouldn't want to leave them here after we steal that ship."

Athena just said why not take them with us after we steal the ship? I couldn't deny that it was a good idea. The ship was used to transport either weapons, ammo or even drugs. This would mean that the cargo hold in the ship was not small.

As I walked towards the armory I began to take weapons, armor and ammo from the racks. I looked at Bastilla who was still standing and doing nothing. "Now I know work is not the Jedi way, but you can't just stand there looking pretty! Grab every weapon, armor and ammo box you can and place it in that container!"

She told me they would never fit! I told her to at least try doing it before complaining! I heard her gasp in surprise as the ammo box basically disappeared as soon as the placed it near the opening.

"It has a miniaturization device. I could fit the furniture of a hotel in this thing and still have room for the food, soaps, shampoos, and towels! Now quit standing around and start getting this stuff off these racks and packed! We don't have all day. Even Davik will figure this plan of ours given enough time!"

She accused me of being a opportunistic thief, a shameless scoundrel. Since she was not packing I decided to double time my efforts, but not before asking her if she would rather leave this arsenal for his thugs to use on us or some innocent people? That finally got her to start packing the ammo boxes more quickly.

I always knew there was a reason why I hated Calo. As I finished I saw something that the idiot should not have left. It was a ticket for a weapons transaction between him and Brejik. It seems Calo been stealing weapons from Davik right under his nose and selling them to the swoop gangs at ridiculous prices.

I knew this information was going to be of use to us.

As we came together on the dock where the Ebon Hawk was, we looked outside. The Sith fleet had begun their bombardment of the city. Davik and Calo came running in. I could hear the fat fool breathing hard as he carried a big luggage case with him.

"So turns out two of my best men are just going to steal my slaves, my ship and leave me high and dry? I don't think so. Calo kill these fools. We got to leave before the Sith bomb us into oblivion."

Calo took one of his blaster pistols and aimed at us. I threw a piece of paper at Davik. "You might want to read that before you decide who to trust!" I saw Davik look at the piece of paper and then at Calo.

"You conniving, lying bastard! You been stealing from me and selling my weapons to the gang that was causing me such trouble! What was your next plan? Take off in my ship and leave me to die?"

Calo stopped aiming at us and was now aiming at Davik. "Actually, yes that was my plan. Now that this fool has ruined that plan. I have no further use for you!" Calo shot him right through the luggage and as it fell down it opened. It was full of papers we could only guess what was written on them since they were pretty much destroyed by the blaster pistol shot.

"Now that is taken care off. I will kill you and get away in that ship." Just as Calo said that a big piece of the dock came down in flames. It fell right were Davik's corpse and Calo were.

I looked at Canderous and while smiling, "Look my friend I would love to sit here and see the idiot burn to ashes, but sadly we got some other people to pick up before we leave this mudball!"

We managed just in time to get to Carth, Mission and Zalbaar. I saw Carry take control of the helm. "Canderous you take control of the upper turret, I will man the lower one. I don't think Malak will let us go without a fight!"

Sure enough he sent fighters after us. Even though this was my first time firing this kind of weapons. I somehow got the feeling that the enemy would be in a particular place. I began shooting them out one by one.

By the time we had escaped I think I destroyed at least ten fighters, but then again I was too busy to keep an accurate count. We both heard Carth in the intercom as soon as we jumped into a faster speed or at least that what I figured from the way the stars started to look.

"Good job taking care of the enemy fighters. You both need to come down so we can discuss where are we headed." I climbed up the stairs and I saw the smile on my good friend's face.

"You just had to beat me blowing up fighters didn't you John. I wish we had you during the Mandalorian Wars maybe then more of my people would still be alive." I just laughed and told him I had no time to keep count. I was just focused on firing my turret at the fighters.

We both made it to the com room by the looks of it. The holo communications terminal was in the center of the room. We had some seats around the area. This was apparently a meeting room as well.

"We need to figure out were do we go in this bucket of bolts. Any ideas were we might find safe harbour? And what do you plan to do when we get there?"

Bastilla jumped at the chance to speak first. "The safest place for us to set down on is Dantoine, Malak will not dare to attack it and I need to speak with the council about a few important developments."

Canderous looked at me and somehow I knew what he was going to say. "By the looks of it you and your crew might be fighting some worthy enemies, me and John would love a chance to gain some honor fighting against them. If not I am sure we can find some work on that world or find a ship to travel to another planet worst come to worst."

"Now the only trouble will be where does everyone sleep?" I volunteered to sleep in the cockpit. I think I can get mighty comfortable on that chair by the navigational computer. Maybe I was imagine it but Carth was actually happy that I said that.

As I got comfortable and set the ship's course to Dantoine. I tried to fall asleep, but every time I felt something unpleasant, a constant feeling like I was being poked with a needle. I closed my eyes and focused on the supposed needle. I imagined a sledgehammer breaking that needle in a thousand pieces, but it simply didn't work.

I imagined everything I could do to the needle from melting it, to pushing it aside nothing worked. It was until I decided to grab the needle and pull in my direction that I heard a thud. Like something or someone falling from her or his bed.

That is when Bastilla came to where I was and was looking rather upset. From the look on her face I figured she was the one that fell down and hit her face on the deck.

"Mind telling me what did you do to make me fall down from my bed?" I looked at her and with a smile on my face I said it as plainly and direct as my friend would have if he was me.

"I am trying to sleep, but you keep poking at me with a needle! I got tired of the poking, and tired of getting that needle away from me. I pulled on it hard enough to see who was going the poking. By the look of that blemish on your ever so delicate skin. It was you! Quit poking me, I need to sleep!"

I got back on my seat and once again wrapped my blanket over me, till I heard something that disturbed me to no end. "I was doing a force prove to see if you are connected to the force, and seeing that you literally pulled me off my bed. I would say it is obvious that other than Athena, you too are connected to the force."

I opened my eyes and glared at her. **"Jetti Princess get this through your skull! I am no padawan, I am no Jetti, and I will never join such a group! Unless you let me sleep I will start reciting over and over something that your kind don't like. So final warning, one poke and I start reciting and will not stop till we reach Dantoine!"**

I thought that this finally got through her but as soon as I close my eyes I felt another poke, and this times little to close for comfort. I warned her, so be it.

"Peace is a lie, there is only Passion, through Passion I gain Strength, through Strength I gain Power, Through Power I gain Victory, through Victory my chains are broken the force shall set me free!"

She was certainly not expecting me to recite this code over and over again. She must have been so shocked or disgusted by me doing this that she left in a hurry and finally let me be. I had a peaceful, poking free nights sleep. I guess reading as a hobby does pay off. Canderous owes me a drink.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

Dantoine was described by our fellow shipmates as peaceful, serene, a farm world and a good place to hide from Malak. I looked at it after we landed on the Enclave and I was pretty sure my good friend and I had the same impression.

"Canderous, I never thought in my worst day these words would come out of my mouth. This place looks so utterly boring, and devoid of challenges. It makes me miss fighting rakghouls believe it or not. What are we going to do while the Princess is wasting time talking with her emotionally dead Jetti shaman?"

He walked in and I followed suit. He began putting on armor, and picking up his heavy blaster. "Well we aren't going to find anything worthwhile standing in this port like a pair of hungry gundarks. Speaking of hungry why don't we hunt ourselves a real meal instead of the junk in those tubes?"

I grabbed my weapon and smiled as we walked off the starport. It turns out it was a major mistake. As soon as we walk out we are met with a severely irate local.

" **Like I don't have enough bad luck. First those beast eat my cattle, then those stinking thieving Mandalorians kill my wife and child, and worse the council will not do anything against those brutes! Now I meet two of them here in the garden of the Jedi Enclave!"**

Canderous was upset and rightly so, I simply walked over to him and glared into his eyes. "I don't know what it's your problem but you clearly are too lazy to solve them yourself! We got here and I am not a Mandalorian! My friend is and even I am upset after hearing your insulting words."

He looked at me and then at Canderous. "What do you expect me to do against Mandos with half a dozen Duros. I am a simple farmer!"

Canderous just marched right up to him and he was looking at him like he was a bug. "I expect you to fight and defend that which you value and hold dear, not runaway and begging others to do your fighting for you. If you don't defend what is yours then someone stronger will eventually come and take it from you!"

"Come on John we just found our first challenge on this place. Let's find out why my people are wasting their time on this mud ball!" I glared at the stupid farmer and want to kick him in the family jewels, I didn't but I really wanted to.

"Great just great, I was finally going to have a decent meal but we run into a yellow belly, sap sucking, crying, worthless piece of garbage that tries to look like a farmer." Canderous was amused by my reaction to meeting the farmer.

"Hey John calm down, we might get our lunch anyways. You really need to control your temper! Your implants are overheating again. I don't think this dump has anyone to repair them."

A few wolf looking monsters dead and much needed stress relief I was feeling much better. "That's the ticket! Some combat, a few pieces of roasted meat and I feel a whole lot better. Still want to wring that idiot's neck for insulting you like that."

He laughed as I took a drink from my canteen. "Then you will be trying to kill most of the republic. After the Mandalorian Wars my people were not as shall we say well liked. I mean you are one of the few who actually took his time to know me, and even before that you never considered me being Mandalorian a bad thing."

I put my canteen away and laughed. "Well it would be pretty stupid. It's like hating a twi'lek for being a twi'lek. You saved my life, and have been my best friend ever since we met. I hate people insulting my friends, always have and more than likely always will."

I looked down a few hundred yards thanks to my eye. "But enough resting Canderous we got a situation. A bunch of those beast we just finished eating are trying to eat some lightly armor farmer by the looks of it."

We ran and kept on blasting the beast. If the situation was not so desperate for the guy. I would be laughing my head off. The guy was up a tree like a cat that been chased up there by a few dogs.

A few moments and we taken care off the beasts. "You can come down from there. It's safe to climb down." The young man climbed down and looked like he been chased for quite some time.

"I don't have much but how much do I owe you for saving my life?" We both looked at each other and couldn't help laughing our heads off.

"No keep your credits, we just wanted to help you. This is my good friend Canderous Ordo and I am John Walker? And you are?" this made him realize by the look on his face that he forgot to introduce himself.

"I am Casus, Casus Sandral my family owns an estate nearby." I was doing a scan of him with my eye and was quite relieved to see he had no major injuries.

"So, Mr. Sandral why are you out here without proper armor or at least a blaster? You know you were quite lucky to find that three those beast were trying to make lunch out of you."

He sat down and began showing us a detailed map of the area. It looked ancient must have been a family relic. "I was trying to explore this cave on the map. These beast were always as aggressive as they are now. I guess you are right, I should wear some armor and carry a blaster for self defense. What are you two doing if you don't mind me asking."

I smiled and saw my friend nod in agreement. "We just helped a Jedi escape from possible captivity by the Sith. She is talking with her council at the enclave. Since we figured it had nothing to do with us. We decided to take a small walk, maybe hunt us some lunch."

Canderous then pointed out that we were in fact finishing our lunch when I saw him through my ocular implant. "I never knew that having an implant would be so useful." Casus looked at my head.

"I rather still have my original parts but that isn't here or there. Now do you need help making it back to your family estate?" He looked at the old map for a second and then at us.

"Actually, would you mind exploring this cave with me. I might find something to better my family's standing with the Jedi Enclave. I think my brother will definitely need their help one day."

We had nothing better to do, so we both agreed to help him. Canderous handed him a blaster to keep himself safe.

The exploration of the cave was in a word, fun. I never in my life have I met such vicious, intelligence and utterly ruthless spiders in all my life, fighting against them was a joy. I even took the head of the spider matriarch as a trophy to remember this moment.

I knew exactly why these beast were so vicious. The crystals in the cave were being as sort of energy emitters. My ocular implant was picking up the surge of energy from the crystals.

"If my guess is correct these crystals are emitting force energy and that force energy is making the normally docile animals more aggressive if not lethal. I can further say it's because these are focus crystals. I read about lightsabers in my spare time."

Casus put the two together and he smiled like he discovered an incredible treasure. "The Jedi Enclave will want access to these crystals. This could mean that I could improve our social connections with the Enclave! I will be able to help after all."

Canderous and I escorted him back to his family estate. Casus thanked us profusely for our help, our advice and helping him one step closer to solving a private matter, that was indeed to private to reveal.

By the time we made it back to the Ebon Hawk it was high noon. Bastilla looked even less friendly than the spiders as we walked toward the ship.

" **By the force, where have you two been all morning?"**

For a minute I felt like I was a kid being scolded for breaking my curfew. "We went out to hunt some lunch, get some exercise and enjoy the fresh air. I don't think that is a crime. It's not like your council wants to speak with us."

I had to agree that small hunt made me feel a lot better, at least better than how I felt when we first landed on the Enclave's starport.

She smiled at us and looked quite pleased that my friend said that. "Actually Canderous you are only half right. They wanted to meet both John and Athena after I explained about my thoughts on my discoveries on Taris. Since they managed to talk to Athena, now they are waiting to speak with you John."

I was tempted to tell her that I hope they have very comfortable seats, cause I was under no obligation to even talk with them. I however knew that this would affect negatively some of the people around me.

"Just tell me where to go. I will meet your council. I just promise I will be as civil as they are." Bastilla instead insisted that she escort me to and during the meeting.

As I walked I began to wonder something. Why would the emotionally dead Jedi need such a beautiful garden. I stepped closer to a flower and gently bent down and smelled it. "You are truly a very sweet smelling flower. May your offspring be as lovely as you."

Bastilla looked confused. "That is a plant John, she can't understand what you are saying." I told her that she was wrong. "All life is connected Bastilla for good or ill. This beautiful flower understands me better than you do."

I kept walking towards the council room. It was a large room with several seats in arranged in a semi circle formation. There was a twi'lek, a species I never met before and two humans.

I walked to the center of the open space to be able to look at them directly and make eye contact. "It seems I was needed to discuss something. I was unaware of me being needed to attend any meeting. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

The alien that looked like an extremely old man was the first to speak to me.

"More polite than what we were told to expect, you are. Jedi master Vandar, I am, my fellow council members, next to me are. My fellow Jedi Masters, Master Vrook and Master Zhar. The historian and keeper of our archives here on this enclave, master Dorak is. Who are you, now the question is, hmm? Yes, hmmm."

I looked straight at him and answered as direct as I could. "I am a man that through chance or misfortune came to crash land on Taris. I suffered great injuries, and learned as much as I could to adapt to a galaxy that is clearly not the one where my planet is from. My name is John Walker."

I saw as a seat came floating behind me. It was a clear indication of two things. First that this discussion was not going to be short, and at least someone cared enough to try and make me comfortable.

"Curious, very curious. Told us of things you done on Taris, Bastilla has. This planet we felt your presence since you landed on. You might realize this but you are strongly connected to the force not. As to offer both you and Athena an opportunity to receive Jedi training such we decided. Athena accepted, to know your decision now we on!y need."

For a second I didn't like the sound of this one bit. "I have heard your Code and quite frankly while I thank you for your offer I must decline. There are many parts of your Code that simply do not agree with me."

Master Zhar apparently was the twi'lek. He looked at me with an almost questioning look. "Since we are just having a discussion mind telling us how does the Code come into conflict with you."

I tried to relax somewhat, "There is no emotion, there is peace. To say there is no emotion is to me to say there is no life. We need our emotions to motivate, to focus, to guide us, to make us feel alive. I am a warrior in my world. I fought in too many conflicts. To me peace is as short as the time it takes both sides to reload their weapons."

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. The fact that you ignore your own emotional health is ignorant. We can't learn or improve unless we first acknowledged we don't know everything. To remedy our ignorance we pursue knowledge."

"There is no chaos, there is serenity. Life is chaotic by nature. One can find moments of serenity in the most unlikely places. Like I did just a moment ago smelling the sweet scent of a flower I have never seen before."

"There is no death, there is the force. If life starts it will eventually end and nothing as far as I know can stop that. My spirit may last forever as an apparition, but that doesn't mean I will never die or in fact as an apparition am I not dead?"

I looked at the shocked look in one of the Masters faces. It was bald, and had a look like he was constantly eating something extremely sour. "I do not concur with my fellow council members. I was told you recited the Sith Code several times just because Bastilla was proving her surroundings as she was trained to do."

He got up and walked right in front of me. "To put it plainly I do not trust you. I think it would be a mistake to train you. This could end up creating an even worse threat than Revan ever was."

I waited to hear from Master Vandar, since he seem to be the least hostile at the moment. Ironic I know, but this was the feeling I was getting from them.

"Chose to follow the teachings of Revan many of our Jedi have, and by extension Malak. To recruit new members to our order we need, given us much to think about, you have. We must discuss this in private and, inform you on our decision, will we. Thank you for coming and worry not we will not make you wait long."

I got up and said my farewells. I could feel the glare of Bastilla on the back of my head. I was sure my friend was going to simply love to hear what this was about. I went towards the Ebon Hawk but not without saying my farewell to the flower I smelled before. I could almost feel like someone was watching me with a smile.

As I entered the Cargo bay. The former slaves had found someone to provide them transportation back to their families, so compared to before we had more space. Canderous made a small armory next to a swoop bike Athena used in her race.

"So John what did the great and powerful Jetti Council want to talk with you about?" I walked over and sat down on a stool next to the armory maintenance table.

"Well my good friend get ready to laugh, they offered me, me of all people to train to be a Jedi! They apparently need to talk about it between themselves in private to come up with a final decision."

Sure enough Canderous was laughing so hard he fell down from where he was seated on top on the swoop bike. He just had a bit of difficulty breathing, he was just laughing that hard.

Bastilla left looking rather unhappy about something, but I knew better than poke an angry Kraytt Dragon with a photon stun stick.

"They must be insane or desperate to invite you to join their Order John, and coming from me it means something. Don't tell me you actually plan to accept their offer. I can still remember how you thought their code was a contradictory mess that just didn't feel like you would ever agree on it."

I smiled as I saw him get off the deck and look at me. "Well yours made a lot more sense to me my friend, wear armor, defend that which is important, fight to defend those that are precious to you, speak mando'a which I never been able to learn, and care about your fellow Mandalorians. See simple, no contradictions and clear and to the point."

Canderous was smiling as I said that, "You forgot the part to heed the call of Manda'lor." I simply said why mention the obvious?

We both took turns remembering our most embarrassing story, he always beat me with the story how he met his wife. I could never figure why didn't she track him down, trap him and drag him back into her life. From what I heard about her I wouldn't put it past her.

I went to my seat and tried to take a nap. Bastilla was seated on it so it sort of put the nap on hold. "Why did they offer you to join the Order? I mean you are pretty close to being something I would call Sith! So why did they offer you to become a Jedi?"

I sat down on the deck and yawned as she finished saying that. I looked at her, "Do I look like a fortune teller or a mind reader? If it's because I know the Sith Code. Here is a surprise for you Princess, all the council members must know it too. As to me being close to the Dark Side? It's simply not true. I am just not emotionally repressed like you or them."

"Name one thing I ever done that could be considered me evil incarnate, just one and I will happily accept whatever your Council decides but it has to be pure utter, greed, vile, malevolence, without any possible reason. Give it your best shot Princess."

I waited to hear her, "Well you murdered a who bunch of people in the lower city of Taris." I tried hard not to laugh when I heard her say that.

"You mean the gang that attacked me and left me for dead after they robbed me blind and butchered me, those people? Need I tell you how many of the same lower city they killed, made junkies, or force their daughters into a whorehouse?"

She spent thinking some more, "You killed animals for fun in the under city and took trophies!" again with another joke. I was quickly developing the idea if her being a Jedi didn't work out for her, comedian was a good second choice.

"I killed rakghouls! I lowered their attack rates on the outcasts, and what is wrong taking something to remember a worthy opponent! I value my trophies, they remind me of things I value and memories I treasure."

She was going to tell me another joke. "You got a world destroying mando as your friend, insult the council and even me. I helped you leave Taris and probably saved your life."

"Canderous saved my life, and let me do some good for a lot of people, I was very polite to the council. I have my point of view and so do they. I call you Jetti Princess as a term of endearment, as for getting me off Taris and saving my life I did the same for you and quite a few other people. How am I evil incarnate?"

I found a corner in the cockpit and tried to go to sleep. I knew tomorrow was going to be rough and I was not going to like the council's decision.

"Why don't you sleep in a bunk? Like everybody?" Will this Jetti Princess ever just let me sleep.

"No empty beds, we got Zalbaar, Mission, Canderous, Carth, and you and we got only six beds. Before you even say it, your not counting that kid stowaway. I was not about to let such an innocent little girl sleep in a what I call a closet! I just hope to bump into her folks while Athena trains."

I looked at her face and saw the surprised look on her face. "Now if you don't mind. I need to sleep. I wouldn't want to keep your Council waiting to deliver their decision, or more likely my sentence by the things you just mentioned to me and probably told them."


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

By the time I woke up the next morning I knew something was going to happen. I couldn't quite know why but I just had a feeling something was not going to be to my liking. It may have something to do with the Jedi Council meeting, or maybe Carth is just rubbing off on me.

I could always count on Mission to brighten my day, except for the last couple of days. I guess hearing that most of Taris was a smoking ruin could depress anyone. I decided to get my day started by seeing my good friend. If Mission was depressed I needed to give her a little time so that her feelings settle down.

I walked through the corridors and walked into what I came to call our workshop. I was met by a strange sight, one I never expected to see. Bastilla and Canderous talking, actually talking without any yelling from either of them. I had to pinch myself, cause this was hard to believe.

"Ah, there is my good friend. I hope you had a pleasant sleep. I got some big news apparently someone managed to track down the attendant of our little stowaway. She is back with her folks and you can have the bottom bunk. No more sleeping in the cockpit for you."

I walked towards my friend and couldn't help smiling. "So I go from a pain in my neck to hearing snoring that make Zalbaar sound he has a horrible head cold. Don't look at me like that Princess you know my friend snores louder than a thresher."

Bastilla laughed as she saw how we got a long. "Actually it's thanks to his snoring that I get up early these days. The Council has reached a decision and wants to meet you as soon as possible. Don't bother asking, no I can't tell you the decision, cause I don't know it myself."

I knew something was going to ruin my breakfast, and sure enough it was the Council's sentence that was contributing to that. I decided to get this over with as quickly as possible. Might as well get the bad moment over with.

I walked towards the Council meeting room. I was accompanied by both Athena and Bastilla. For some odd reason Athena was very quite as we walked there. I guess this is whom death row inmates feel being escorted to their execution.

I saw the smiling face of Master Dorak, the sour expression of Master Vrook, and the disappointed look on Master Vandar's face. I guess they didn't agree on their decision or Vrook forced the others to accept it.

"John come and stand before us. We have reached a decision on the possibility of you training to be a member of our Order. No need to be shy, come and let us tell you our decision on this unorthodox matter."

I did as Master Dorak said and walked to the same place I was standing the last time they spoke with me.

"I am quite happy to inform you that the offer to train you to be a Jedi has been canceled. As you might already know we train padawan when they are young and their minds are still open to our teaching. So teaching you would achieve nothing but waste time." Master Vrook was supposed to be happy, then why was he talking with that look on his face?

I knew Master Vandar would not hide his own opinion. I knew that someone his age would not let others speak for him. Just as I knew he decided to speak his mind while tapping his cane rather hard on the floor.

"Not true, it is,Just as old as you are John, we will also train Athena and she is. Afraid that since you know the Sith Code any training you receive from us will eventually give rise to another Sith Lord, Vrook is. This is not the case from what Athena and Bastilla told us of your past actions, I know."

Vrook did not look happy to hear his fellow Jedi Master say this it seems.

"Vandar we can't commit the same mistake of the past. We overlooked the training of Revan and look what was the result! In fact I imagine he is more comfortable following his teaching than ours. He will never learn anything from us and we can't risk creating a new threat to the galaxy."

I decided to wait for the others to speak but no one did. Vrook decided to continue his little monologue. "I am sorry that you might have dreams of gaining power through our training but that will not happen. It was a majority decision to deny the possibility to train someone like you."

I was trying so hard to hide my real feelings, honestly I felt like the kid that didn't do his homework and was telling his teacher his dog ate it. I tried to be as serious as I could, but then I realized they could all practically read my mind like an open book, so why bother?

"Vrook, if I may be so blunt. I have a sudden urge to hug you. I am singing out of sheer joy at your words. I will never be a Jedi! Here I was thinking that my life was going down the proverbial thresher, but you and those that agree with your decision saved me. I can't thank you enough. Blessed be the force I will never train to be an emotionally repressed, biased, zealot like you."

I was practically dancing as I said this, "So since you will not train me, can I please be excused from this pooch and pony show? I still have to hunt something edible for me and my good friend. So please Master Sourpuss can I get out of this place, so I can do something productive with my day?"

His face was practically purple by the time I finished talking. "You are most welcome John. I am glad to have kept you from polluting our Order with your ideas. Please you can leave this meeting anytime, enjoy your hunt! I hope the beast kill you and eat you!"

I smiled as he said that. As I was about to leave I did a small vow and looked at him still smiling. "Remember Master Vrook, there is no emotion, there is peace. You should be careful with your anger or you might fall to the Dark Side."

I left a particularly speechless Master Vrook and quite frankly I was so happy that I would never be a Jedi that I didn't care.

I walked towards my friend Canderous who looked like he had believed that I was going to be one of those robe wearing Jedi.

"Canderous my friend I have wonderful news! They decided not to train me. I will never be a Jedi! Come on, we got to hunt something big for tonight's dinner! I feel like celebrating this wonderful news."

The others except Zalbaar, Canderous or me were stunned to hear me say that. I just couldn't hold it anymore and hugged Athena. "Sorry Athena but you are the only one that has to endure that torture. I mean training with a Jedi Master. You have my sincerest condolences."

I was so busy being happy that I didn't even notice Master Vandar following me to the starport. I turned around as I heard his laughter.

"You John, sorry to tell,a jedi, while you might not be. You will not be trained, that doesn't mean. Training you on the proper use and understanding of using the force, I will be. a jedi officially, you might not be,through with you, but after I get. The training of one, you will have."

I never expected that I would go from feeling happy and joyous to feeling like someone told me I was still going to be executed in less time that I take to blink.

"Master Vandar, with all due respect. I have to remind you that your Council agreed that training me would be something akin to a reckless if not potentially dangerous thing. Master Vrook gave me the impression that he would rather dress in as a bar stripper than have me be trained."

Vandar began laughing like he heard a wonderful joke. I fail to see the humor of what I just said, it must be the feeling of dread at the very thought of being trained as a Jedi.

"Some money to see that, I would pay,Empty bluster, but we both know it was. A far worse danger to let a person with such a strong connection to the force continue without training, it would be. This close to falling to the dark side, without training you are,As well you know. Herh Herh Herh Herh! I will train you,No objection will be accepted, and you will learn."

My good friend Canderous was giving me a sympathetic smile, and surprisingly enough so was Athena and Bastilla. Athena walked near me and gave me a handkerchief. I didn't even realize that I was crying as he finished talking.

"Looks like we are both going to train, maybe not together but we are going to train. There is no need to hold back John, go ahead and cry. I know this must be as hard for you as it is for me to know I will never go back to the fleet again. I wasn't exactly overjoyed to hear I would be trained either, but as you can see what the Jedi Master wants in the end the Jedi Master gets."

Vandar it seems had a strange sense of humor. I heard him laughing as Athena said that to me. I swear that behind that laughter I could tell my supposed training was going to be reason for my body to react this way at this moment in my life.

It was decided between Bastilla and Vandar that my torture, I mean my training would start the next day bright and early. The old alien left laughing and made me think that he planned this all from the moment he heard about me.

I got up early the next morning to eat a light breakfast, and I walked over to where I knew I would find my friend. "Cheer up John, we done worse things that this old Jetti can possibly do to you. Cheer up, if you managed to survive and even gained loyal friends on Taris. You will learn everything the old man has to teach in no time at all."

I thanked my good friend for trying to cheer me up. Mission just gave me a hug and told me to be careful. "I already lost sight of one brother. I don't need to lose another. So you be careful or you will make Big Z cry, yeah!"

I walked towards the place Vandar told me to meet him. It looked like a quarry from what I could see. "With something easy, today let's start. You to reach out and imagine yourself lifting that boulder, I want."

I looked at the boulder and then at him. Is he kidding that thing could flatten my car. If he wants me to imagine something impossible, might as well try and when I fail and I will he might stop this nonsense once and for all.

I closed my eyes and began imagining that I lifted that immense boulder. I pictured the direction of the boulder pushing it upward. "That's it. Doing what you are doing, keep. Just a little higher and stop. What you are doing, open your eyes and see."

The old man must be seeing things, might as well as humor him. As I opened my eyes the boulder came crashing down and cracking into several pieces. I guess I must have lifted it quite high for the impact to do that.

"That with your eyes open, now we focus on getting you to do. Your connection with the force, you need to feel. Feel the force! Hmmmm! Through with you, when I am,Your connection like you are touching it, you shall feel. Herh Herh Herh Herh!"

I knew when I heard him say that my life for a while was going to be hell. I began to wonder if the Sith actually went through what I will.

The rest of the day I was told to picture things with my eyes open. I just know one thing you can't ignore gravity no matter how much the old man wants me to. It was simple fact that gravity and weight was a part of reality.

"Master Vandar you keep telling me to lift the stone higher, but the thing weights a ton. How am I going to lift that thing? All I am doing is imagining it and trying to use some mythical force I have no clue what it is."

Vandar took his cane and hit me on my head with it. Darn he can pack a punch with that walking stick of his.

"Not important, size is,Your connection to the force is. Making excuses and open your ears, you need to stop. It once before, you did,It again, you can do. Thinking of limitations and excuses, now stop. Not matter, weight does,Not matter, gravity does. Yeesssssss! Using the force to push that rock like you did before, all that matters is."

I kept trying and he kept on hitting me on my head. I just about had it with his constant hitting my head with his walking stick. "I keep telling you that it is impossible! Vandar could you please take your medicine, cause I think senility is starting to show."

"Me master, you will call,Old, and yes I am. Also wiser than a youngling like you, I am. Feel the force! Hmmmm! Making excuses and do as I told you, now stop."

I just had it with his cane hitting. "I said enough with your hitting me!" Out of nowhere I pushed my hand at the boulder and ended sending it directly at him. He didn't move and inch. He just swatted the rock out of his path like it was a fly.

"Oh,To kill me to get out of doing your training, yes try. That will not work with me. Yeesssssss! Going to train and I am going to teach you, you are. What you did, you see,Because you weren't thinking on an excuse, and that was. The same but this time lift the rock, now do. It my way, if you can throw,It too, then you can lift. "

At the end of the day the teacher from hell pretty much got me to be able to move that rock everywhere. If I ever could talk to my old drill instruction from officer training I would apologize to him profusely. Vandar was at least a thousand times worse than him.

"An energy connecting all life, there is,That energy the force, we call. Sentient and aware but chooses to remain silent, it is. Everything is connected, as you can see,You to it, and so are. Herh Herh Herh Herh! Yourself to do immoral, allow,Cruel or selfish things while using the force and you will fall down a path of increasingly dark acts,To fall to the dark side, that is. "

"Me a harsh master, you might find,That I am only for your sake, but know. Almost no chance of you to leave it, once you fall to the dark side there is. And everything you do would be under the control of this darkness, everything you are. Why my teaching is harsh, this is,Not wish to lose you to that darkness, because I do ."

"The effect of the force on a mind, tomorrow you will learn. Over so I highly suggest that you go to sleep early, the easy lesson is. You will need your rest."

I walked away dreading what the old man had planned for me next. I walked into the mess hall of the ship and I must have looked like a dead man walking, I got sympathetic looks from Carth and even Bastilla.

I sat down right between Mission and Canderous. I looked at my food and began to wonder about my future. "So my friend how was your training this day? Nothing like a good meal after a hard day at school."

I glared at Canderous and he got the message loud and clear. He stopped talking and closed his mouth. "Canderous I consider you my very best friend. Thank you ever so much for asking how my day at school was. I think I would have a better day if I was fighting a pack of rakghouls with a rusty fork. Now I need to figure out how to keep that old guy out of my head."

"The last thing I need is for him to be able to read my mind like an open book. Apparently not only do Jetti Masters get what they want, they also can take a little thing like privacy and ignore it. He made me levitate a rock that is smaller than a hutt, with just my mind. He laughed while he told me what to do."

Athena smiled and decided to contribute to the conversation. "Well I would consider practicing what he taught you, that way you can improve enough so that he can leave you alone. As for keeping him out of your head, a codex said to think of random boring things."

I smiled at her and decided to ask her something along those lines. "So how will I practice lifting immensely heavy things in this ship? I am open to suggestions."

Bastilla decided to contribute something. "It doesn't matter the size of the object. You can lift that salt shaker and it would be just as if you lifted a boulder. I for one would love to see you try doing that. I still don't believe you can."

I pushed my hand towards the salt shaker and did as if it was the boulder. I imagined lifting the shaker off the table. Little by little the salt shaker first began to shake, then little by little it began levitating. It stopped when it was against the ceiling and then it went down till it was back on the table.

"There you go, now do that fifty thousand times and then you can take a shower and sleep. I think Master Vandar will be impressed next time you see him." I kept eating my dinner and kept on doing that with the salt shaker, at least when no one needed to use it. Bastilla was just eating her dinner, glaring and muttering some words I couldn't exactly make out.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

The next morning I got up and ate a light breakfast. I didn't sleep so well last night. I had another dream of this particularly fiery and feisty cathar woman. I been having these dreams more and more. I could even suspect that the supposed training was making me have these dreams more often.

I went to get my armor and I found it missing. I always had the same armor since I worked with Canderous back on Taris. It was the armor I had on me when he found me in the under city. Instead of finding my armor I found something that looked rather odd to me.

It must be a mistake and Canderous just placed his new armor in my storage closet. I wouldn't be surprised that he just made the mistake since he seems a bit more distracted than usual since I began the supposed force training.

I walked towards my friend wearing a jumpsuit I had in one of my drawers. I saw Canderous and sure enough he was wearing the same strange armor. "Canderous I think you placed something in my closet by mistake. I think you left an armor of your there."

Canderous looked really happy wearing the strange armor. He was smiling like I don't remember ever seeing him smile like that. "No mistake John, Casus you remember the young man we saved, well he had a couple of armors made for us as thanks for saving him."

"Get out of that old jumpsuit and get into your armor. I can't tell you how good it feels to wear beskar'garm once again. Stop looking at me like I grew a new head and go and put it on. Trust me, you will love wearing it so much you will feel sad when you take it off to go to sleep or take a shower."

"This armor is one that my people wear, and I will have you known my old armor saved my life more times than I can count." With such high praise on the item how could I possibly not wear it?

After I figured out how I had to put it on I had to admit, the darn thing looked heavier than a horse, but it was indeed a lot more gentle on my implants than anything I ever wore.

I decided to walk towards my meeting place with my tormentor, I mean my teacher. I just kept thinking about the woman I kept dreaming about.

I didn't even notice when Master Vandar arrived and took my completely by surprise when he cleared his throat behind me.

"In a much better mood I see,Does wonders, a good night sleep. To personal but can you leave your tawdry thoughts about that female cathar for later, John not to get. A lot of things to get through today, we have,A meeting with the council this evening, and I got. "

"To teach you how to access another person's mind, I have,Like I just did. You picturing doing such intimate things with that cathar, mind telling me why were? You are married, I don't think,To get quite intense, and you two seem. "

I looked at him and felt like a child who stole a piece of candy. "Master Vandar I don't know why I should even tell you. You know there is a little thing called privacy, but very well I shall tell you. I been dreaming about her since I lived on Taris."

"The problem is that the dreams have gotten more and more intimate, and more frequent. I dream about a woman I never met. I been trying to figure who she is, any way I could identify her if I ever meet her."

Vandar just laughed as I said that, "No mystery, that is,Romantic ideas, or cause to think. The woman you dream off, I know. A Jedi that studied in this very enclave, she is. Her name is Juhani and since she is a Jedi I think any sort of romance between her and anyone is pretty much impossible, as I recall. Say we Jedi are emotionally repressed did you not, you did? "

I heard from him since we are all connected through the force, a strong will can help me penetrate through mental barriers, read the minds of others, and even influence them to do what I want them to do.

"Everything about a person, through the force you can learn,From their past to their deepest secrets. Called a jedi mind trick by others to make another do what you want through mental suggestions, it is. Enemies, you can confuse,The confidence of allies, bolster. Rare however a gift we call battle meditation, it is. "

"To meditate properly, you shall learn,And through this strengthen your mind and focus your thoughts. As sharp and dangerous as a lightsaber, a focus mind is. My mind and tell me something I never spoke to you about, you will end today's training when you can enter."

Great, just great he might as well tell me to get into Fort Knox with a rusty spoon. This is going to be along day, at least I was comfortable thanks to the armor I was wearing. I should really thank Casus when I meet him again.

I meditated and tried my best to break through his mental defenses but his mind might as be a tank. I focus on the one spot that I knew he neglected. I focus on his emotional side.

It felt like an eternity but finally I broke through. His mind looked an old library, and I decided to look in the oldest, most forgotten file cabinets. I saw one that I was sure would catch him off guard, it did catch me by surprise.

I opened my eyes, "You wanted a memory well see if you like this one. You always blame yourself for the fall of Revan. He was a student from this Enclave. You think had they allowed you to have him as your student he would have never fallen to the Dark Side. How is that for a memory Master Vandar or should I say pookie loomside?"

I didn't expect him to laugh at me calling him that particular name. "Memories I had long forgotten, pookie loomside that nickname brings. A weaver, my childhood friend called me that since my mother was. Yes,An acceptable memory and yes you are correct in your assessment, that is. I could have prevented Revan's fall, I indeed think. "

"Passed today's lesson well, you have,How did you enter my mind, but I need to ask? Sure I left no openings, I was?"

I looked at him with a smile. "I looked towards you emotional side, as Jetti I imagine you neglected your emotions most of your life, and thus your emotional side was easier for me to break through. Vrook might consider my words insults but they are not."

"When I said that Jetti were emotionally repressed it was not meant as an insult. I mentioned this after reading and thinking of your Order's Code. I figured that you needed a friendly warning. This was also the reason why I don't like your Code. It leaves your members unprepared for dangers they could have been prepared for."

I always believed that leaving someone open to a danger that could have been avoided was both inefficient and thoughtless. I was glad my instructors were considerate enough to train me properly, at the time I felt like they were picking on me. Now I realize the wisdom in the words of my would Drill Instructor.

I decided to walk back towards the ship only to find quite the strange sight. Mission was clearly fighting with another twi'lek. The fight might be just verbal, but I could feel the hostility coming off Mission from when I entered the starport landing bay.

"Mind telling me what is going on? Why are you picking on Mission?" I stepped right between them and I automatically took up the role of the overprotective big brother. I guess it was natural considering how much I cared for her.

"I was just saying hello, and she just starts screaming at me. I haven't seen her in ages, and thought that I would say hello to an old friend. If anyone is attacking anyone it's her attacking me! I am Coral by the way and you are?"

I looked at Mission who was standing right behind me. "Me I am John Walker, and Mission is my surrogate little sister. Mission mind telling me what this whole mess is about?"

Mission walked to stand next to me. "This is about Griff, my big brother. This hussy went and seduce him, the worst is that she made him abandon me on Taris so that she could make it big with my brother!"

Coral was upset at what she just heard or at least that is what it looked to me. "Is that what that son of hutt told you? Mission I hate to break it to you but that is a lie. I told Griff that we could take you with us, I was even going to pay your ticket. Hell I was paying for everything else."

"As for Griff I got fed up with him, like it's my fault that all his get rich schemes never work out. Look Mission your brother is charming, but even I have my limits. You want to find that scumbag then look for him on Tatooine. Last I heard from him he was working for Czerka. I will let you find out the truth from him."

"John you seem like a nice guy and I wish you luck. I know you will be there when Mission finally wakes up from her little fantasy about Griff. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to doing maintenance on the landing beacons. Don't want a ship to come crashing down now do we?"

I just watch her leave and Mission took hold of my arm. "Don't you fall for her too John! I lost one brother to that hussy I don't plan to lose another. She is full of bantha poodoo if she think I believe that Griff abandon me. He was my biological brother he would never do that."

"It's nice to know he is free from her claws, I guess we can meet with him if we ever go to that planet. It would be nice to see how he is doing."

I smiled as I walked into the ship with her. I even tried very hard not to laugh. As we entered I saw Canderous still working on his blaster. You know I never realized that he actually spends a lot of time tinkering with it.

"Canderous you know if your weapon needs repair you can ask me right? You know very well I can repair it as good as when it was first assembled. So come on tell me what is wrong with the thing so I can at least make you worry less. Considering my day, it might actually be therapeutic."

I walked over to him and sat down on a near by workbench chair. I honestly didn't know if this was going to be every single day, but I sure hope it wasn't.

"So my good friend not enjoying the training with the Jetti? Come on, you can tell your friend all about it. Get it off your chest so to speak. You know you can tell me anything."

I looked at him and was shaking my head. "Honestly Canderous I had more enjoyable times fighting rakghouls and we both know how much I like rakghouls. These Jetti have no concept of respecting someone's privacy. Do you think you would enjoy having someone else invade your mind?"

"So to answer your question no, I am not enjoying my torture I mean training sessions. I honestly found that fight with that Bull Rancor a lot more enjoyable. I never thought that these words would ever come out of my mouth, or at least not without some heavy drinking. I actually miss our workdays on Taris."

Canderous just laughed as I said that thinking I was joking. I was not joking at all.

"Well your offer to repair my blaster is much appreciated, but unnecessary. I am merely doing maintenance. You never know when you might need it. You should do the same for your rifle. I know you are tired from your training, so don't worry I will help you after we eat dinner."

Dinner was the furthest thing on my mind at the moment, but I guess everything seems better after a good meal. Come to think of it we aren't eating that gunk that was in those tubes for awhile now.

"Canderous mind telling why we aren't eating that stuff from those tubes these days? Don't tell me Mission took pity on us and volunteered to cook for us."

Canderous was laughing as he heard me say that, "I assure you, she has not cooked anything. Thank Mand'alore for that mercy. No offense to your surrogate little sister, but I wouldn't wish anyone eating what she calls food. Not even Calo and you know how I feel about him."

"No Mission is not the one that took pity on us, it was Athena actually. For you to notice this until now that training must be horrible. I guess you were kidding when you said fighting a Bull Rancor was more fun."  
We both decided to talk about the wonderful days we had working together on Taris. I had to talk about this to remember all those good friends that probably died on that planet.

As we ate dinner Athena was looking my way, I knew that by the look on Carth's face that she wanted to talk to me in private, and this was upsetting Carth to no end it seems.

I didn't get up from my seat, I just let everyone else get up and leave. This must be important if she wanted to talk with me privately. I know full well that she actually has feelings for our paranoid pilot so there really was no need for Carth to act so jealous.

"John I wanted to talk with you regarding somethings I heard the council talking about. Since they involve you, I figure you had a right to know what they were discussing."

I smiled at her kind gesture. "You might get in trouble for doing that, but I thank you for caring all the same. I have a pretty good idea what it's about. They clearly aren't too pleased with Vandar teaching me."

"If I was a betting man I would say that it is something along the lines that he shouldn't waste his time teaching someone like me, or that he should keep training in the force for people who are members of their Order."

Athena was just looking at me smiling at me. "That and the fact that you are apparently having inappropriate dreams about a Jedi with some rather intimate imaginary. I personally don't see anything wrong with that, but they were almost more angry about the dreams than they were about your training."

Figures Jetti would get upset that I was having dreams about one of their Order. I don't know if I was upset that Vandar told them about my training and dreams or he was simply covering his own behind. I knew at least that everything was progressing pretty much as I expected.

"Guess they screaming as a pack of rabid gundarks if they knew what I been working on." This made her smile and moved to the chair next to me.

"Oh, working on something when I am not around. Now that is something that I would like to hear about. So what is the big secret? Don't worry I will keep it to myself, or at least until you decide to tell someone your secret."

"I appreciate that Athena, I been working on building a very special lightsaber. See I know the Council will be outraged if they find me having a lightsaber. After today's training I can pretty much keep them out of my mind. I am designing a lightsaber with an added function."  
"

"See if you press the switch in a certain way, I will have a working lightsaber, but if you press in another the thing will work like a particularly unique flashlight. When they ask or just demand that I had my illegal lightsaber I will simply deny it's existence and tell them it is a flashlight."

Athena couldn't help laughing as I finish explaining my scheme. "I have to admit it would be a wonderful lightsaber to have for undercover work. I am almost tempted in asking you if you could modify mine after I built it. Where are you getting the crystals? I am told those are pretty rare."

I told her that me and Canderous found an entire cave full of them when we went cave exploring with Casus, a young son of one of the two feuding families nearby.

"Well that is good to know, since I will have to build one for myself as my final exam or so Bastila told me. You know John I never quite knew why you always seem to be learning about electronics, circuits, programming and even weapon maintenance. Mind telling me why?"

I smiled and I showed her my arm and leg. "I was always curious about things like that before I ended up like this, now I do it to keep learning but also to know how to better take care of myself. These implants might not be pretty to anyone, but they are my eye, ear, arm and a leg."

"I also do it to find out why my implants seem to overheat when I am angry or feel insulted. If people saw them glow like Mission described they might think I am already on the path of the Dark Side as these Jetti call it."

I placed my cup on the sink and tried to leave the place, only to feel a hand on my shoulder. "Would you be terribly troubled if I asked you to teach me some of the things you know? I think I might need to know some basics so that I be ready to build my lightsaber."

I smiled at her and told her I would be glad to help her. I decided to check on Mission and Zalbaar before going to bed for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

They used to tell me time flies when you are having fun when I was a child. I guess the opposite is also true. My training with Vandar consumes my every waking hour since last month. The tasks get more and more difficult as he explained that now it was to push for perfect control now that he finished teaching me the basics.

The tasks were more intricate, and forced me to look outside the box as the saying goes more and more. It is one thing to lift a boulder, or even push it. It is entirely different to lift a pebble that was under the boulder while Vandar is seated on said boulder.

It is different to throw a boulder than to use pebbles to sculp a face out of the same boulder and do so while standing yards from this boulder. It was something to see a memory in the mind of someone else, but to look for a specific number within the memory of another person was hard.

I began to also being able to use the force to disappear from the people around me, the true test was how long could I keep myself hidden. If I strained myself I could hide for a solid day, but I would be so tired that I would be easy prey for any enemy.

The other thing I managed to do was not something I was trained on, but rather it was by sheer luck, or misfortune depending on the circumstance, I began to be able to talk to the spirits of dead people. They appeared as light blue holographic images to me, or deep red if they were Sith. Civilians appeared in a color that closely resembled white.

More and more long dead Jedi and Sith came to talk with me, mostly during my meals. For some strange reason they both had the same motives, to teach me. I guess not even death can stop them from wanting to teach others.

I was smiling when one the power units in a nearby storage room ran out of power and needed a jump start. I just stretched out my hand and force lighting came out of it, hit the old power unit and started up again. I was happy to see that the things that old dead Sith taught me sometimes had none-destructive uses.

"You used a power from the dark side,That you have not changed, but I feel. It to help others instead of injuring someone, you did. Most curious thing I even seen. You learn to do that, I wonder where did. I certainly never taught you. Herh Herh Herh Herh! Feel the force! "

I guess I forgot to tell Vandar about my nightly visitors, but then again who could blame me. How do you tell someone you are getting nightly lessons from people who have been long dead?

I guess I never told him in case he started to think of me insane. I never realized that since I been training with this old man, I somehow came to value his opinion of me.

"I been learning on my own. I can't depend on you for everything now can I?"

Vandar just laughed as he said that. "Afraid of telling me something, you are. That by now, I would not judge you and you should know. Herh Herh Herh Herh! I been spending enough time with you,Something is wrong from the way you move, and seen you enough to realize. Me what is the matter my student, so tell. "

I guess I couldn't hide it from him for much longer. Might as well come clean and hear what he has to say about it.

"Ever since I been meditating I can sometimes see the spirits of people who died long ago. They been visiting me every night, and each night a different person teaches me something new. Like what I did with the power unit. One of those spirits taught me how to do that."

Vandar became very quite and then he looked at me with a serious look on his face for a few seconds. "Not the first to be able to commune with the dead, you are,You will not be the last, and I suspect. Something that escapes most jedi, you realized,The intent of your actions that make something from the light side or the dark, that it is. This only after I lived a long time, I realized."

Each day I taught Athena a little more of what she would need to make, repair and even modify her lightsaber. She was happy that I was teaching her these things, but Carth looked like he was ready to go into jealous fits by the way he was staring at me.

It's not my fault he didn't volunteer to teach her these things. I actually finished my lightsaber during my first month of training. It couldn't be help, Athena needed the visual aid to understand some of the things I was teaching her.

To me training felt like an eternity underwater, and me without an oxygen tank. Sure enough six months had gone by in the blink of an eye, and truth be told I finished my training a month early. I guess having so many dead mentors teaching me each night kind of pushed the timetable for my training.

I got to finally watch Athena go through the whole selection of her crystal and color. I understood when Vandar told me. "The role she will have in the order, the color determines,For guardian, blue is,For consular, green is,And yellow for sentinel. What each of these role means and what is expected, you know."

Athena ended up a guardian, big surprise for Carth but I kind of already saw that as soon as Vandar explained to me the roles a Jedi could have in his order. I say his order for a reason, if I was ever considered an official Jedi I think Vrook would look like he was giving birth to a Nexu cub.

Vrook had not once stopped complaining about the time Vandar spends with me. I could hear him sometimes scream all the way to where the Ebon Hawk was docked. That was a good set of lugs he had in him.

Athena finished her lightsaber in record time, and everyone in the Council was quite impressed by her lightsaber and how perfect it was assembled. I just kept hearing all this from the peanut gallery and waited to hear what she would be asked to do as her final test.

"In the grounds of this Enclave there is a cave. You are to go into that cave and find the reason for the animals in the area becoming so hostile. Once you find it you are to stop the influence of whatever you find in the cave and return to us."

Vrook was clearly engaging in what I call double talk. I got the feeling he knew exactly what was influencing the Kilrath and the Kathounds. He knew exactly what was in the cave and he was expecting this person to die if his tone of voice said anything.

"Can I take someone else with me? Or am I to do this alone." Athena was looking at me and my friend as she finished saying that. Canderous must have used his optic camouflage to sit next to me. I didn't even notice him enter the room.

"Two to help you on this task, you may take,Responsible for what they do, but you will be. Warned the darkness in that cave is dangerous, be,Specially to you. "

We both got up as we saw her walking towards us. I looked at Canderous and he just nodded his head. I guess he pretty much guessed my intentions.

"Well I have no objections, maybe I will finally meet the woman I been dreaming about for so long. I might found out that either I was dreaming of the future love of my life or that I really need some sleep medication."

We left the audience chamber and when towards the plains. I saw a sight that was particularly familiar to me. "Canderous don't look but guess who was chased up a tree again?"

We all walked towards him and we blasted the kathounds that had chased our friend once again up a tree.

"You can come down Casus, we told you a dozen times already. Take a droid escort or at least a blaster. These animals aren't going to turn docile over night."

I saw the embarrassed look on his face and him scratching the back of his head with his left hand. "Hello, John, Canderous, I couldn't take a droid escort because my father been having more and more paranoid delusions. This gotten so bad I sometimes wonder if I am adopted and nobody told me about it."

I couldn't help laughing as I heard that. "Isn't your sister dating the son of the very man he feels wants to kill him? I mean come one, even I and Canderous got an invitation to the wedding for crying out loud."

This finally made Casus calm down, "I know, right. I just wish my future father in law is not as paranoid as my father. So when are you going to introduce me to the raven haired beauty next to you? Is this your girlfriend, lover, or should I feel hurt you didn't invite me to your wedding?"

Athena couldn't stop herself laughing as she heard the last part. "Oh, he is none of those truth be told. I am Athena Lonestar and I am a Jedi from the Enclave. No, we are going to try to put a stop to what is making the animals rabid. So come on we will take you home, wait a couple of days and the animals will be less hostile by then."

We were in luck his estate was on the way to the cave anyways. We left with Casus wishing us much success in our endeavor.

As we walked near the cave entrance I felt a chill that got as deep as my bones, the air felt stagnant, and the ground seemed to have seen many clawed beast run through it. "I am no Jetti, but I get the feeling that this is the cave we want, and whatever is causing the animals to go mad is waiting for us inside."

I had to agree with my friend and as I entered I also felt like I seen this in a dream once. As we went deeper in the cave I heard a sweet sounding, almost melodious sounding voice.

"So the Enclave has finally decided to come and send someone to deal with me. I have to say I feel almost disappointed. A wet behind the ears rookie Jedi, a Mando which I do enjoy killing, and a guy that looks like is the love child of a human and a droid."

I had to admit I felt hurt by the love child comment, and I was not too happy to hear that my friends were insulted like that. "Juhani is this any way to treat your the guy you been dreaming about for months now? Why don't you come out of hiding or are you really just scared?"

I don't know whether to worry after hearing Athena say that. I honestly don't think any woman would react well to be told something like that. I once again was proven wrong. I began hearing this sweet voice laugh as she heard that.

"We Cathar are hunters by nature, so naturally I am not hiding but stalking my prey. So that is John, I finally get to meet the guy who has been distrubing my sleep for so long. You want to meet me, fine let's do that, but how about we do so in my den. It's much more comfortable than here. Just keep going and my den is in the deep end of this cave."

I couldn't help but to feel tense as I kept hearing her voice. It was exactly like the one from my dreams, and I found it odd at the same time. In my dreams she was much nicer, tender, and even flirtatious at times. This might be a sweet tone of voice but I felt it cold.

As we made our way to the deepest part of the cave we had to kill a few dozen kathounds to get there. I was struck by the sight as we reached the supposed den. She was seating in a sort of stool or armchair she carved out of the rock. She then covered it with the hide of at least half a dozen kathounds.

"So what did the Council send you lot here for? I imagine they sent you as my executioners. I killed my master after all, and the Council probably thinks I am a traitor and too dangerous to let live. A padawan powerful enough to kill her master, and not be controlled by them. That is simply not someone they can let live."

I walked over to her trying to look as calm and harmless as possible. "Juhani you should know better than that. This is more than likely a test your master gave you to see if your training was complete. I went through the same thing myself."

"My commanding officer went with my squad to rescue a platoon from the hands of a bunch of terrorist. My commander and my squad must have been in on it. They lost contact with me when I was doing recon. Knowing the mission could not fail I assembled a scan array using parts of our vehicle."

"It took me three weeks without food, or water to finally find them. When I got there there were no terrorist and since I took so long they demoted me. I got sent to a new division because of the scan array and that led me to you eventually."

"Some masters have a sick, twisted, and heartless way to test their students. All this hostility is unnecessary between us. You know me from my dreams and you know you have nothing to fear from me."

She seemed to relax somewhat and finally got up and walked towards me. I was floored by what I saw her body must be covered in light brown fur, I could almost say silky in texture, her hair was braided and was dark brown. She had deep orange color cat like eyes.

Her body would be the kind most models that were taped to the lockers in my old squad seem plain by comparison. She had an ample bosom, tight waistline, strong hips and a heart shaped face. I guess my dreams didn't do her justice.

She looked at me, "How can you trust me so much? We only just me. I could quite easily break your neck right now you know."

"You have one of those planet destroying Mandos with you too. Did you know his kind nearly made my species extinct? You could be one yourself as you are wearing armor like they do."

I knew trust was not going to be as easy to gain as I hoped that she would listen to reason. I just met the lady I been dreaming about the last thing I need is for it to turn out into a fight to the death.

"You know my name mind telling me yours? I mean we dreamed about each other but for some strange reason I don't remember you name." For some weird reason she really is a lot more calm than a few moments ago.

"My name is John Walker, and the guy with the blaster cannon is my good friend Canderous, and the lady in the robes is Athena Lonestar. You know I been having dreams about you for years."

She began shaking her head and trying to clear her head by the looks of it. "You aren't the only one that has been having those dreams. I been having them too ever since I hit puberty, so trust me if you think you had strange dreams try to think how I felt."

Athena smiled as we stood by each others side. "Actually that is another thing, people been getting attacked by these animals that were normally docile. Don't worry we will explain everything to the Council and I am pretty sure John, will not let anyone hurt you."

"I mean the guy has been waiting to meet with you for years, he will not let anyone mess his chance to get to know his dream lady now is he?"

"So the Council will forgive me for attacking my master and I will be safe is that what you are saying? For some strange reason I believe you. I guess my fear of what the Council would do made me a bit aggressive and paranoid, that is more than likely what made the beast turn feral."

Juhani smiled for a second before glaring daggers at Canderous.

"Hey, Mando! I don't mind your friend here looking at me like that, but you turn around! The less I see your face the better!"

I guess what those old books said was true, and Juhani still carrying quite a bit of hatred for the people that nearly wiped her race out. I guess I can understand that, but you can't blame the actions of one clan on the entire race. That is at the worst plain racism, and at the least plain stupid.

I immediately remembered something I read about Revan. In that book it said that Revan wore a masked helm after she found out what happened to the Cathar homeworld first hand.

"Say Canderous do you remember where Revan got that masked helm she wore? I think she got it on the Cathar homeworld." Canderous looked at me and was looking at me like I reminded him of something he wished he never remembered.

"She got it off the body of a mandalorian who fought against the Fett Clan to try and buy the Cathar enough time to escape. I told her not to go with them, but she was head strong like my wife. In case you haven't figured it out. The mandalorian that prevented your species from going extinct was my daughter! Will you please keep that in mind!"

I looked at my friend and I knew he was telling the truth. Here I was trying to end the obvious animosity between them and instead cause my best friend to open an old wound. "I didn't know Canderous, sorry I made you remember that."

He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at me. "I am a warrior Walker, same as you my hide is not as thin that I can't take something like this. You went through worse before I met you, remember?"

I guess that pretty much made us even, I made him remember his daughter's death and now he made me remember me being mutilated by those scummy Vulkers down in the Undercity of Taris.

"Let's go everyone, we don't want to keep the Council waiting. They might begin to think we are dead, and send someone else." Athena began walking towards the entrance.

"For some odd reason I can almost picture the disappointed look on Master Vrook's face when he realizes that I made it back alive. I get the feeling he would be really happy to hear I met my maker."

Canderous was walking next to me and heard that. "Well there is only one way to find out. Let's get out of this cave in a hurry. I don't even want to think how many flees these kathounds have."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.

We all walked into the Council Audience Chamber and the look on their faces pretty much told me everything. First, they knew who was causing this, Second they knew Juhani thought that they were sending people to kill her, Third her master told them about this supposed test before everything even began going wrong with the animals.

The thing that really hit home was the disappointment look on Vrook's face. I guess he wasn't expecting me and Canderous to make it out of this little test alive. "It seems your newest student survived Master Vandar. One could only speculate what dark powers he used to over come the situation he found himself in."

Secret training my eye, by saying that Vrook pretty much announced to everyone that I was his padawan whether he or I liked it or not.

I had to put a stop to this, before Vandar was ever more embarrassed by the idiot's comments. I knew that I had to say something that made it perfectly clear I was not his padawan, and thus he was not responsible for my actions.

I had all intention of doing just that but Vandar said something before I could. "My padawan but no more, he was,He passed the test along side Athena,No longer my student, and thus he is. Very proud of his achievements, I am,Vrook, and no matter what you say,Never taken any oath to follow the Jedi Code, he has. Free to act as he wills, he is,He will do me proud, and I know."

I guess it means that I won't be learning from him anymore. One the one side I am relieved that I will not do those crazy tasks anymore, but on the other I have to really appreciate the time and effort he put in to explaining things and teaching me thing I otherwise would consider fantasy.

The thing that didn't really let me express myself was that for the strangest reasons, I just couldn't stop thinking about the Jedi we met in that cave, Juhani. I know she is good looking and all, but for some strange reason I just can't stop thinking about her.

I find myself curious when I don't mean to, question if she is feeling alright after her ordeal and feel protective when Vrook glares at her. I had girlfriends, lovers and even a few ladies I planned to ask to marry me, but never did I have these ideas cross my mind constantly like this before.

I guess those dreams are having a much bigger effect on me than I ever realized. I guess deep down it made me care about her. I guess I will just need to earn her trust first, something that will not be easy since my best friend is a Canderous.

If push comes to shove I will never abandon my friend, just because the girl I am interested in doesn't like him. I know Canderous would do the same for me. I will one day help him. I also want to learn about his wife, and help them get back together. I get the feeling that when he mentioned his daughter, that he misses her.

"A situation has come to our attention. The son of one of the most prosperous families near our Enclave has gone missing. The two families involved have been at feuds against each other for years. Now one suspects that the other killed his son."

"Since you all pass your tests, I need you to head over there and find out what is happening and do your best to resolve it. The other issue is that the neighboring farmlands have been under constant raid by mandalorian raiders. Since you are such good friend with a mandalorian, we hope that you John get them to stop attacking the neighboring farms."

I couldn't believe my bad luck, I find the woman of my dreams and then I find that I am going to have to talk with Casus's father. I think he used to called him a paranoid fruitcake, and that was his son calling him that.

"Very well, we will see if we can end the feud between the Sandrals and the Matales. Casus is a good friend of mine and Canderous. I was under the impression that his sister was going to marry a nice guy named Shen. I think I still got the wedding invitation in my footlocker somewhere on the ship."

Just as I was about to leave I heard Vrook clear his throat. "Before you go to your task, we need an explanation why you have a lightsaber? As far as I understand it you are not part of our Order, and thus can not be allowed to possess one."

I guess my idea actually bore fruit against the ever-gruff Vrook. "What this thing? It's a flashlight, for dark areas and illuminating closed off parts that I need to see to do maintenance. It might look like a lightsaber, since I only had discarded pieces of broken lightsaber to build it."

I flipped the switch and sure enough, the light shown as a flashlight. "You know it wasn't easy to find the pieces that I needed to make this flashlight. As for this looking like a lightsaber that was unintentional, believe me the last thing I want is to be considered a Jedi!"

Juhani looked a bit hurt by my comment, but Vrook was actually smiling as I said that. Vandar was giving a questioning look that I knew he would ask me to explain more in depth later.

I decided to walk out before they had another chance to ask me something else, or better yet accuse me of doing something that they consider grounds for an interrogation.

Canderous looked pretty amused, Athena was confused, and Juhani went from looking like I hurt her feelings to down right upset. "Got to say John, if you were a mandalorian on my clan I have to tell you, you would fit right in. That is exactly what one of my clan would do. Tell it straight and don't hold back."

I looked at the exit leading to the plains. "I told Vandar that Vrook would sooner adopt a rancor than accept me to be trained as a Jedi. I had to say what I said, or else Master Vandar would get in more trouble because of me. Making that old man's life more difficult is not something I want to be guilty off."

"The old guy worked me to the bone, he made me do things most would consider insane, and he didn't blink for a second to up the challenge difficulty. I other words he was a very caring, and considerate teacher. I guess I feel deep down I should try to cause no difficulties because of me. I guess I am rather grateful he took so much time to train me."

I looked at the clear sky and took a deep breath. "What a nice day, we better hurry I think we will have rain by this afternoon. I foresee some trouble ahead of us, and I think that family feud is going to be the cause."

I knew Vandar did it for my benefit and I was not the sort to be ungrateful. I had to lie to them, to keep anything bad happening to that kindly old man.

Athena smiled as I looked at her and she nodded her head in clear sign of approval. I knew she would understand, but it still hurts the way Juhani looked at me.

I just met this woman, and now I care about her opinion of me. I don't know what is wrong with me. I keep thinking about her when I don't want to. This is not something I ever experienced before, and I was pretty close to marrying a girl back on Earth.

I began walking to towards the place I met Casus, I hoped to meet him again. The funny thing is that these animals are actually quite docile, without someone influencing them.

Kathounds that I killed by the dozen almost look adorable playing together, or rearing their young. Kilrath spider actually moved out of the way so we could pass. I guess I am not the only one that is being influenced by Juhani, intentional or otherwise.

True to my expectations, I knew Casus could not pass up the chance to go exploring again, especially since all the animals that would have killed him are more docile.

He did listen to our advice and he did take a couple of security droids with him, and was wearing armor by the look of it.

I decided to be friendly say hello to him, or else his droids might think of us as potential security risks. "So you finally took our advice, Casus. Good, but you know the Enclave already put an end to what was making the animals go nuts. I guess being careful never really hurts."

He smiled, "Yea, but the real problem is the one I have back home. I swear my father and Mr. Matale behind like spoil children sometimes."

I couldn't help but to nod my head in agreement. "I know what you are talking about. Last time we talked you told me your sister and her lover were supposed to get married pretty soon. I still have the invitation. Hope that doesn't get canceled, they make a pretty good couple and I did buy the crystal for the wedding."

Casus laughed as I said that, "Which made my sister and her groom very happy by the way. No, the problem is that my father has taken my sister's future husband hostage and he has him in our family estate. He didn't agree to their wedding, and it's clear he will stop at notion to make sure those wedding plans are ruined."

Athena looked at me and my friend and smiled. "Actually his father complained about your father killing him. The Enclave sent us to investigate and try to put an end to the feud. Since Shen is in the family compound, why don't you help us by giving us security clearance? We will take him to safety and this will solve the problem."

I looked at Athena, "Yes, that will solve the whole hostage situation, but what is to stop him from doing something even more crazy on the wedding day? If we get clearance from him we also leave Casus here holding the bag. I mean his father is crazy enough to do something to him, just because he might consider him a traitor."

"No, we need to handle this carefully and as quietly as possible. Stealth is really the only option we got. Me and Canderous can go in. His armor has optic camouflage and I can hide thanks to the things I learned during my unofficial training. If we had Bastilla her battle meditation might be useful, but she is still talking with the council about something."

Juhani decided to enter this conversation, "If it's force stealth then I can also do it. I am a Sentinel after all. I hate the idea to work with a pair of mandos but if it's to prevent a tragedy I will bear with it."

Canderous was insulted by her comment and decided to fire back with one of his own. "If you think I am jumping for joy to have a mando hating jetti work with me? You really need to check with a mental health professional, cause if you do you are clearly nuts."

I could see this degrading into a fight between the two of them, I decided to step between them. "Hey, stop it both of you! We don't have time for it! Focus! We got a person to save and a whole house full of heavily armed droids to get past without raising the alarms. We got enough on our plate, and that is without both of you coming to blows."

Athena again nodded her head at me in a sign of her approval of my assessment.

Canderous looked at me and smile that smile I seen so many times, "Ok, fine but just saying that she started it!"

This made Athena and Casus laugh as Juhani said that he started it before she did.

I was shaking my head and using the training I felt something covering me from head to toe. I began to work my way into the compound. Slicing the entrance was a joke, and the fact they had the control console for their droids so near the rear entrance made me wonder what were they thinking.

I had all the cameras off and the droids had me, Juhani and Canderous on their friendly list. We made quick work of the other doors and found Shen Matale's room rather quickly. Ironically the only thing separating him from his lover was a reinforced wall.

"Shen Matale we are to get you out of hearing, are you ready to move or are you injured?" Juhani was surprisingly professional as she said that. I expected a more emotional response.

"No, I can't leave. If I left and did so without Rahasia her father is crazy enough to harm her just because I escaped. I will not leave here without her." I looked at Canderous and knew that he wanted to knock him out and dragged him to his father.

I managed to convince him that talking to the supposed love of his life would be far better, after all if she dies our wedding gifts would be pretty much wasted and I knew how much he hates to waste a credit or miss a good party.

We walked around the corridors till we reached Rahasia's room. I got to say that she was a lot prettier than the way Casus described her. I guess it simply was his way to protect his sister, and I sort of understood that.

The glares I was getting from Juhani however were something I couldn't figure out. "Rahasia Sandral, we are your brother's friends. We came to get your lover Shen out of here and out of danger, except..."

Canderous just looked at her and interrupted me. "Except the idiot will not move from that room unless you come with us. Look me and John here sent you both presents for your wedding, and now this happens. Care to help us talk some sense into that future husband of yours."

She blushed and nodded her head. "Oh, yes it does sound a lot like him. He is simply wonderful to care more about my own safety than his own. Yes, Casus told me of your rescue and yes I got the gifts they are very considerate. Now who was it that gave me the cut crystal and who was it that gave me the crib with the built in baby monitor?"

I looked at my friend and smiled. "Well I gave you the crystal for your ceremony. I can only guess my ever practical friend here gave you that crib for the future of your home."

"Thank you both very much, but right now we need to go to Shen. I will get that man to listen to reason."

One look at her and I pretty much knew who it was that was going to wear the pants in that family.

We walked over to the room where Shen was but the door to it was locked. "I will not change my mind or be forced to abandon the woman I love. If Rahasia doesn't come with me. I will stay here. I will not risk her life."

She blushed and looked at Juhani, "See he really is wonderful isn't he?"

She walked over to the closed door. "Shen Matale you get out here this instant! We are getting out of this place and I will not take no for an answer!"

Too bad there was no betting pool on this outcome, I could have made a bundle.

We were smiling as the next thing we heard was a very humble, Yes, Dear. "Guess you already have the situation under control. Keep your mate from doing something foolish. I know you can as a good mate should."

I never will understand this about Juhani. To me and Canderous she treats us like we with such hostility, but everyone else she is kind, caring and supportive.

As soon as we got outside we saw the two lovers together, there was no doubt that these two were indeed in love and very much a couple.

"We thank you for risking so much for helping rescue my beloved, and we think there must be something we can do for you as thanks."

Athena finally joined us and she was happy to tell them that there really was no need to offer any kind of reward. "We did this out of our free will, and since you didn't request our aid, there really is nothing you owe us."

Shen was stubborn about it, and I knew he would be after what he did when we told him we were there to get him out of his captivity. "I know we didn't ask for your help, but it just feels wrong for me not to thank you in some way."

Just as we tried time after time that there really was nothing they should thank us for, the situation that I was hoping that did not happen did.

Out of nowhere the two stubborn parents decided to make their appearance and they had a few of their droids with them. We saw as they each greeted their respective fathers, I was impressed that Shen was actually acting so collected.

"Look, folks, this situation we can discuss things. There is no need for violence." Juhani again surprised me by her attitude.

"True, we can discuss things. We are reasonable adults, there is not much we can't talk about."

I decided to get involved with this conversation. "It is pretty obvious to me and to their siblings that these two are very much in love. Yet you would do something that would ruin their relationship? Mind explaning to us why?"

Allen looked at his son, "I just want my son to be happy, if he does what I tell him to do I will guide him towards a happy life. He is just being stubborn and doesn't realize that I know better."

Nurik didn't want to get outdone it seems. "I don't approve of him because I don't think he can make my Rahaisa happy. She is also being difficult, she just doesn't realize that I have her best interest in mind."

I looked at them both and then at the couple that was being hurt. "Most kids make mistakes, and they may even get hurt, but that is part of life. I know if I had any kids I would want them to be happy, but I would also consider their opinion on things."

Nurik looked at me and nodded his head. "You know you are right, we really should consider what our children think, but deep down I don't want to lose my daughter."

Allen looked at his long rival and he too nodded his head. "I agree with him on that as well, I don't want to lose my son either. We didn't always fight and be hostile towards each other Nurik. When did we stop being good neighbors?"

I was liking where this was going, "Eventually all children grow up and form families of their own."

Both Allen and Nurik nodded their heads as they heard me say that. "Very well, I will approve of their marriage, but my daughter will not be living under a Sandral roof. They shall be living with me!"

Here they go again, "No they won't you Matale dog, they shall not live in a Matale home either."

Rahasia just held her hand and put a stop to it on the spot. "So you two intend to build a new estate for us then?"

They actually looked at her and nodded their heads. "You know that is actually not a bad idea." And so thanks to his future wife the feud that plagued to families came to an end.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Star Wars, this is a fan fiction only.**

As the situation came to an end I came to realize we still had one more thing to deal with, and that was probably going to be more difficult and violent than the one we just went through.

"Canderous how are we going to find the group of Mandalorians raiding the nearby farmlands? I have no idea except go around the settlements hoping to find them."

Canderous looked rather upset as I said that, "Actually John, these people are not Mandalorians at all. They might have been once, but now that they have forsaken the honor and traditions of my people. They are something we call dar'manda. Dar'manda are Mandalorians that abandon our ways and forsake their honor."

"So John do me a favor. Don't call these soulless creatures Mandalorians. As to how to find them it is rather easy for us to find them. We just need to find an ally of the group and take an active communicator from them. Once we have it all we have to do is issue a Taug duel challenge against the leader."

"Even if they forgot our ways, they will never forget this duel. It is more ancient than our history, It's a duel to fight when a matter of honor has occurred. It is a duel to the death, so it's a very serious thing to issue this challenge. The leader and another will come. They would rather die than live with the same of running away from this duel challenge."

I looked at him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You don't even need to ask my friend. I will be your second for this duel. We fought through all our battles together. I will not abandon my friend to let him face this alone, even if it may very well lead to my death."

"After all if it hadn't been for you I would have ended up the meal of a pack of rakghouls, or worse a rakghoul like the very onces that we spent so much time killing. I think what we need is the frequency more than a communicator."

" Athena take this and turn it on. The second we attack a group of the raiders. I know that they will call for back up. This device will record the frequencies of all communications in the area."

I handed her my small device and showed her where to turn it on. It had been one of my designs for my sensor array.

We divided in teams of two. Canderous and I were one team and the second was Juhani and Athena. We would go to the farmlands east of the Enclave and they would go to the ones in the west. We agreed to send a signal to our sensors when we dealt with a group of raiders.

It didn't take long and we were walking through the farmlands, I had to admit these farmers really did good work. The irrigation systems, the way they planted they crops, even how they handled the cattle was something.

I think most would agree that the things they saw in Disney World in that display of futuristic planting techniques was pure science fiction, but now that I saw the vines, the crops, and the way these people grew their food I knew that it was indeed science fact.

They managed to grow tons of food on a single acre of land, and the land did not look depleted at all.

My other thing I saw did not make me feel that happy. They looked at me and Canderous with looks of sheer horror, and most people ran away into their homes and slammed the door shut.

As we walked to the other end of one of the farms we knew that we hit pay dirt. A group of grey aliens was holding a family at blaster point. I used my abilities to sneak behind them.

"Look man, leave me alone. You can have my wife and daughter, but I want to live!" I had to admit that man telling these raiders to take his wife and daughter so that they let him live, made my blood boil.

One of the aliens that I came to know as a Duros smiled as he said that. "Actually that sounds good to me. We will take these two, and I am sure they will be happier as our love slaves than being with a gutless coward like you!"

One began to call their commander to tell them they were going to bring in two potential sex slaves. My sensor caught that call and I locked in to the frequency. Since I had everything I needed from this group of raiders, might as well dispose of the garbage.

I held out my hand and all their blasters came to float towards me. They began to float an orbit around me and I came to be seen. "Who the hell are you!" One of the Duros yelled at me.

"Who me? I am nobody you need to know but since you asked so politely you may call me your executioner Dar'manda filth!" Each blaster began to fire and still rotate around me. As each of the group tried to rush me, each got shot several times with their own blasters.

In a matter of seconds the raiders were dead, killed with their own weapons. I looked at the two women and smiled. "This group is taken care off, but don't worry me and my friend shall take care of this and no more raiders will come from this group of dar'mandas again."

The two women went towards the man who was husband to one and father to the other. I knew this was not going end up like the man clearly hoped it was. I could see it in his eyes, that he hoped they forgave him of his actions and that they could go back to being a happy family.

His wife made it perfectly clear that was not the case. She marched to were he was standing with a smile on his face and instead of hugging him. She gave him a kick to the family jewels with her iron toed boots. He fell down and was crying from the sheer pain. His daughter stomped on his family jewels as he was on the ground with her riding boots and they both left towards the Enclave.

"Tell me you got the frequency John, and I got to say I am happy no Jetti I ever met could do what you did with those blasters. I seen some freaky things in my life but that had to be one of the freakiest ones yet."

I smiled at him and began to call the frequency that the group of raiders called. On the other side was a red skinned, horned man and he didn't look happy that I called him.

 **"Who the hell are you! A new recruit? How did you get our com frequency? I want some answers and I want them now worm!"**

Canderous smiled as he heard the guy say that. "Who we are is not important. I am Canderous Ordo of Clan Ordo. I hereby challenge the leader of your dar'manda group to a Taug Duel. He or She has ten minutes to come here with the second to face us or live in shame and dishonor for the rest of your soulless lives."

The red skinned man smiled as he heard my friend say that. **"I am D'ran I am the leader of this raiding group. I accept your challenge. I shall be there with my second. I suggest you make peace with your maker, cause I will send you to meet him in five minutes. I will enjoy killing you two for daring to call me a dar'manda!"**

I looked at Canderous and was rather confused. "Why is the fool so insulted for calling him something he actually is? You pretty much told me it goes against all mandalorian honor to attack those that can not fight back or will not fight back. All this raiding is pretty much betraying all the things you once explained to me were in the code of honor of your people."

Canderous was busy making sure his weapon was ready and calibrating his rifle as he answered me. "I don't care that he is upset, I am more upset that he dragged so many Mandalorians down like this. I hope once we kill this fool, that some of them can be made to reason."

We finally meet the idiot and sure enough he shows up with two dozen heavily armored and armed members of his little raiding group. "So much for a duel, guess I just going to have to be an old fashion shoot out then, or am I wrong?"

Canderous just laughed and gave me a pat to the shoulder. "You have to forgive my friend here, he gets angry when people keep him waiting for too long. He is a vicious little son of a gundark, but what can I say he is fun to have with you in a fight."

The idiot just walked over to me and glared. I had worse glares from Master Vrook and that was when he was supposed to be sociable. "You are his second I gather. **Roza front and center, you are my second on this duel.** You will regret being part of this duel after you and your loud mouth friend are dead!"

I looked at him and then at her. She had more piercing on her face, than all the women I ever date put together, and pale skin the sort that would make an albino look like he had a tan. As for her looks, Juhani got her beat and she was wearing robes.

"So what you going to back out just cause I am a woman? You lousy reps always had a weak stomach for a real fight!" I took my blaster and chambered the first bolt just for what she said.

"I was actually waiting to hear who is your next of kin and how do I contact him? After hearing you however I realized that I have nobody to talk to after all. I met Rancor that are more friendly than you, better looking for that matter."

Finally she got some color on that pasty face of hers. "I was going to kill you quickly but because of that Rancor comment I am really going to make you suffer!"

As the fight started I began to do something that I been taught from my military days, reduce mobility, destroy potential threats in the surroundings, and one shot one kill. So as soon as she tried to jump for cover I blasted the tree to bits, and it nearly came down on her.

When she tried to throw grenades at me, I blasted them as soon as they were in the air. The explosion must have made her dizzy, and after she finally got her bearings it was too late, one blaster shot right through her head. She dropped dead on the ground.

Canderous did what he usually did, he just kept blasting till the guy looked like he was ground meat, cooked ground meat. He looked at the people watching us and pointed his finger at them.

 **"This is what happens to dar'manda! I am giving you a chance to redeem yourselves, but make no mistake this is the fate of all dar'manda. You will not find peace even after you die. Do you want to die a souless husk? Or as a Mandalorian."**

At this point I expect them to grab their weapons and try and kill us. Being called a dar'manda considered a major insult, it's right up there with being called a coward. I guess spending so much time hearing about his culture and customs rubbed off on me.

They actually all dropped their weapons, in a clear sign of surrender. Pleading that he showed them how to redeem themselves.

"Very well you shall start by making amends to the people you and your fellow clansmen have tormented. Pick up your weapons, you shall be the defenders of these farmlands for exactly the same amount of time as if they had hired you with the credits you and the other stole. I shall accept no excuses, am I making myself clear!"

One of the men wearing armor took up his rifle and nodded his head. "I speak for my clan, We are with you Canderous Ordo. We shall not forget your actions in allowing us to redeem our honor. Where shall we go once our time as protectors end?"

He smiled, "You and the rest need to train. I will eventually rejoin the clans. We need to stop and remember our code and traditions once again. Mandalorians are not thieves, pirates, slavers, or spice dealers. We are warriors! Once your time as protectors have ended, go to Dxun and repair the facilities there. The time for our people to return to the path of honor has come."

I guess I should really have expected this since he told me his wife once said he should have taken the mantle of Mand'alor. How could I ever forget when he told me about that. I swear he was rather angry when I asked why did he break up with his wife?

To my surprise they didn't break up at all, or even consider getting a divorce as I would call it. Instead they were currently separated, and the entire reason was that he denied to become the next Mand'alor.

After hearing everything he would have to do, I kind of understand why it can be a bit overwhelming, but without the helm of the previous Mand'alor can he really become his successor? As historical records state, the only person that knew where the helm was Darth Revan.

According to the same records Darth Revan was as my people call it pushing daisies at the moment. The real shock was who is was that supposedly killed Darth Revan? I nearly choked on my caff as I read that it was none other than the Jedi Princess, Bastilla Shan.

To say that I had a productive day would be an understatement. I knew however that as pleasant as the day was we still needed to report to the Council, or to be more specific Athena had to report and we had to go with her in case the Council needed to ask us any questions.

I somehow knew that this was about as pleasant as being told that I had an arranged marriage with a rakghoul. Alright, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit. If I did have an arranged marriage meeting I am sure the lady rakghoul would be very friendly, kind and understanding. At least she would be a lot kinder and understanding that Vrook.

As we walked towards the council we saw each with look that said something unpleasant has happened. For me and my friend we could only guess that they were not happy that we made it back alive, but Master Vandar was also troubled and he wouldn't wish for my death.

"You resolved the feud between those two families, Athena glad to see,Told us they wish to make amends and have agreed to help the farmlands for no less than six years as a way to make amends, the Mandalorians have. Reasons to rejoice, both should be,Gone terribly wrong, however something has"

"A Jedi to investigate a local ruin, we sent,come to pass, and we fear the worst has. A rest it is not to be, as much as I would like for you and your friends to take. Sending you, we are,Our missing jedi and continue his investigation should what we think has come to pass, Juhani, Athena and John to find."

I looked at Vrook waiting for the old pessimistic man to open his mouth and he did not disappoint.

"This search for our missing Jedi will take you towards much familiar old paths, I fear that you all shall be tainted by the dark side, I would have gone with you to make sure that did not happen, but it seems my fellow Council members believe you capable of this."

I know that Vrook knows something he is not telling us, and I think it has something to do with the supposed ruins we are going to see.

As we walked I decided to see what Juhani thought of this latest task, maybe she was getting the same feeling like this was something that was not as much of a surprise as they tried to make it look like.

"Juhani, I know you hate me cause who my friend is. I can't do anything about that, but put that aside for a second. I am getting the feeling that the Council is actually manipulating us and that this task is not something unexpected that they needed to assign Athena to do."

"The fact that they needed a Jedi to come along, and the fact that I can see Bastila over there waiting at the entrance to the place we are supposed to investigate. I know you will think of me paranoid, but I feel like the Council knows what is in there."

Juhani still was giving me the cold shoulder treatment it seems, "I do think you are both annoying and paranoid. The Council would have no need to lie. As for coincidences you didn't learn much with Master Vandar, you would know if you paid attention that there are no coincidences when the force is involved!"

I guess she believes that nothing is random and that all is part of a master plan from an invisible all knowing, all powerful deity. Oh, I forget they think the force does have a plan for us all.

"Changing topics, why are you so cold with me? I haven't done anything to actually harm you. So mind telling me why are you so cold towards me? You were much different in those dreams I had all these years."

She looked at me and quickly turned away. She said something but the thing is she said it in such a low tone that not even my implant could pick it up. "Mind repeating that again? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said that Jedi should be cautious about emotional attachments." The way her face looked I would say that if she had been human she would be blushing.

"So just because they say it will lead you to the Dark Side you swear off love? That sounds to me more like a lack of self control, rather than avoid emotional attachments. You just said one more reason why I hate the blasted Jedi Code!"

"No emotions, if I can't feel I might as well be a corpse."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic or it's characters, only the OCs within the story.**

* * *

As we entered the place I began seeing things that were both strange and disturbing at the same time. I don't know if I was the only one seeing these images, or if it was because of my implants. I just knew these images would cause me nightmares for at least a year.

I was walking through the wide, poorly lit corridor and kept seeing images of different aliens getting pushed, beaten, whipped, and even mutilated by some strange looking robots. They kept screaming at the people that I think were slaves, and kept demanding things as they worked them to death. The walls were covered in strange writing that I could swear it was blood.

"Hey, John you alright? You don't look that good." I looked at Athena as she told me that and touched my shoulder. I took a deep breath and try to calm my heart as much as I could, but these repeating images and the strange writing on the walls was not making it easy on me.

"I don't know why, but I think my implant is picking up some strange signals and I been seeing some rather disturbing things as we walked."

She looked at my face and I could see that she felt concerned about me, something I wish a certain Cathar was feeling this very moment. "Tell me what exactly are you seeing that is disturbing? I know you are a hardened warrior John, so it must be something quite graphic to upset you."

I looked at her and then at my surroundings, "I am seeing a scene close to what I would describe hell would look like. People being worked to death, beaten, mutilated and some of them are writing something on the walls of this place, I can't decipher what it says only that it doesn't look like anything good."

"They are being worked, beaten and mutilated by robots. These machines don't know the meaning of merciful or humane treatment let me tell you. It almost appears that they enjoy as they killed the last of I would think slaves. Whoever built this had an ice block for a heart and no soul just an empty hole where one should be."

Juhani looked at me and my friend and smiled, "You just described the way my people would have described a person you would know better than you think, you just described how we thought of the Mandalorians that attacked my people's home world."

I guess she was not going to let go of her hatred of all things even remotely associated with Mandalorian acts, or culture. I guess she was still hostile towards me since my best friend is Canderous of the Mandalorian Clan Ordo.

I decided to put a stop on her potential rant, "Juhani, why are you so upset? Doesn't your code say that there is no emotion, there is peace? If you believe in your Jedi Code so much as to avoid emotional attachments, since to you emotion doesn't exist. Then why are you so angry? Anger is an emotion, and your code states it doesn't exist."

I could have sworn Juhani stopped talking and just decided to glare at me. Athena was laughing her head off as she heard me say that. "For one that supposedly does not like the code, you sure know how to use it to support your arguments, John. I think Master Vandar would be proud of you if he actually heard you say that."

She looked at Juhani and then at me, "Come on, we need to find that missing Jedi and I want to try and figure out what harmed him and what this place was built for." Bastilla was uncharacteristically quiet. Something in me made me feel concerned as I realized this, there was something that she was sent to do, but it wasn't only to find a missing Jedi.

Just as we walked in the chamber I saw the badly burned corpse by the corner of the room. I guess at the very least we found our missing Jetti. In the middle of the room was one of the robots that I had seen torture, kill and mutilate the aliens in my visions. It took Juhani stopping me to prevent me from blasting the thing with my blaster.

"We need to find where this thing came from, why is it here, and who sent it here! We can't find that out from it if you blast the minute it looks at you! And you wonder why I don't trust Mandos. You first shoot and if there is anything left then try to reason!"

I looked at her, "First off I am not a Mandalorian, you ungrateful Jetti. Second, you must be an absolute Huu'tuun for not realizing I was doing it because I feared for your safety!" Now that I said that I began to wonder why did I have to say that last part.

Athena began to laugh, "Alright you two, we need to find what is going on and what cause the death of this Jedi Knight, you two can go back to your lover's quarrel after we done our mission. Don't you think so Bastilla?"

She nodded her head, and as she did I began to glare at her, in an almost comical way we ended up saying the same thing, exactly the same time, "WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" That is when Bastilla smiled a rather creepy smile, "But you two argue like you been married for decades."

"Hey Jetti, how about we say there was an unfortunate accident that causes one in our group to die. Nobody is going to miss a backstabbing smart mouth." Athena looked at me and I swear she was almost laughing.

"We got bigger problems than that do deal with, how about we figure what language this robot is speaking first?" I guess Athena is right, might as well as concentrate on something productive unlike a potential argument with the Jetti Princess.

As soon as we tried speaking with it, the thing simply didn't understand. I did the only thing I could I began bombarding it with every single form of hello I knew from every earth language I could think off. But I become surprised when I see it started speaking common basic.

' _The hell?'_ Why is it speaking that?

"So why did you say those weird words in rapid succession John?" I guess this caught Juhani by such a surprise that she actually talked me in a sociable manner. If only I had a camera to record this moment, but alas my implant does not have that function.

"I tried to overload his language recognition protocols and force it to reboot. It looks like I failed and more than likely he switched to the commonly used language that slaves used to speak in. For all, I know this robot considered me so dumb, that I must be a slave."

The robot looked at me, " _Correct: I merely chose speak this language in order speak to you all. Why are you here this temple for Infinite Empire?_ "

That, of course, struck a nerve with Bastila, and it was easy for me and Athena to see. "Which Empire are you talking about?"

The Robot then looked at the dead Jedi, I believed was Nemo? Damn, " _You are not the first to ask that, why the only Empire, the Infinite Empire. The now dead organic would not believe me, and thus I decided to test him in order to see if he was worthy to receive access to the star map. His failure in passing the tests lead to his demise."_

Athena looked at him, and then at me, "Could we try and take these so called tests? I am intrigued to find what that Star Map shows, and if we pass that you will answer our questions?" The Robot immediately opened the two large doors on the side corridors of the room.

We had to fight through an army of defective, damaged, or flat out malfunctioning robots, but we managed to pass the two trials thanks to Athena working out the order of the words in the word puzzles. It almost seemed to me like she had done this before, but when I asked her she said that she never been to this place before, it was a simple word association puzzle.

The Star Map was in the room behind the large door the Robot was guarding. We walked up to the Robot and it seemed happy for some reason. "You organics have been the first in passing the tests in a long time. I shall grant you access to the Star Map, may it lead you to the Star Forge the ultimate creation of the creators and rulers of the Infinite Empire."

If I didn't know any better I was almost sure the robot had been testing us for something more than the right to access a star chart. They decided to walk towards the Star Map, me I had another place I needed to go before going over there.

I walked over to the dead body of the Jedi and as I walked I could hear someone following me, I didn't have time to check to see who it was, I placed my hands together and closed my eyes. "You have nothing to worry about, we shall inform the council what has happened to you. We will take care of this mission, so rest in peace."

I made the sign of the cross and turned around to find Juhani looking at me with a confused look on her face. "Done desecrating the body of this unfortunate Jedi yet?" I knew she hated Canderous, and I guess she hates me too by mere association. I began to walk towards the other who apparently stopped where they were going and had been looking at me the entire time.

"I do not desecrate the dead, I was merely informing this poor man that he had no reason to be troubled and he could rest in peace. I will also ask the council they give him a proper burial. If they as much as say that they will not bother, then I will march out of that room and do it myself!"

As I began to walk towards Bastila and Athena I could swear I heard someone say thank you.

Athena was smiling and Bastila looked like she had a question that she wanted to ask me. "Look Jetti Princess, I don't have time for guesswork, you got something to say, then say it. Save us both a lot of time."

I heard Athena laugh as I said that, "Are you planning to call me that disgusting nickname for much longer and what was that hand gesture you did?"

I looked at Bastila and smiled, "For as long as you are a stick in the mud, and it's the sign of my faith. I do happen to be religious you know."

I began walking towards the large sphere displaying different stars and planetary systems. I could see several from the few books I managed to read, between Vandar's torture sessions, I mean training. The problem was that it was incomplete, fragments were missing and some of the data had degraded.

"If this is supposed to guide us anywhere we are going to need more copies of this star chart. The edges show that some of the data is missing, at most we can see someplace I wish I never even heard off. If what I was told about the place is true, nothing good ever comes from their. It's the desert planet, Tattooine."

"If the council wanted us to find this supposed Star Forge then this is going to be one long trip. Why am I able to read this part on the outside of the machine when I couldn't before. Abandon all hope who seek where the stars bleed? This is strange and somehow I don't think it is describing a vacation spot."

Athena looked at where I was looking and nodded her head, "It's an old dialect, it's the language of a long dead planet that was the fabled birthplace of humanity. It was supposedly called Earth."

Well at the very least that answers one of my questions. It appears that not only did I get sent to a different galaxy, but I apparently am older than I figured, for them to talk about my birth planet like is something out of a fairytale was both surprising and shocking. I guess after the failure of my own ship they must have kept working on it if my species made it to where I am.

So in the end I was nothing more to them than one of those poor monkeys that died during the initial rocket attempts to them, I looked at Juhani and for some reason she began to look at me.

We began to walk towards the council chamber, at least I was only going there to inform them of the fate of the missing member of their order. As Athena was done telling them that the place was a dark side building, and that it had a part of a map detailing the route to something called the Star Forge, they immediately looked quite happy for some odd reason.

I was not willing to stay quiet for much longer, "Aside from the fact of discovering the remains of a slave outpost for this so called Infinite Empire, we also found the dead remains of a Jedi Knight by the looks of it. I would highly suggest that we give this poor unfortunate soul a proper burial so that the man can rest in peace."

Just as I expected two of them said that it was an empty and useless gesture, I never expected Dorne to actually say that truth be told, Vrook definitely I could imagine him saying that without even much effort, but the Archivist of the Order, I never imagined that he would be as heartless as to let the remains of one of his fellow Jedi rot without giving the man a proper burial.

That does it, I turned around and didn't even care what the so called Masters were screaming about. I just was not going to let these fools treat someone like this in such a dishonorable fashion. I mean for crying out loud for all the criticism and negative comment on Mandalorians, I mean I know for a fact that Mandalorians don't show this much disrespect to members of their own clan.

I was furious, I was so angry in fact that every beast that was within a hundred feet of me saw me and took off in the opposite direction I was headed, I was in no mood for playing around and when I got to the cave or should I say outpost I hit one of the rock outcrops a little harder than even I knew I could. "DAMN THOSE DISRESPECTFUL JERKS! THEY SENT HIM ON THIS MISSION, THE MISSION THAT CAUSED HIS DEATH AND THEY WOULD TREAT HIM LIKE THIS!"

That is when I heard someone laugh for a second, I must be seeing things, because as I turned around I was looking at what looked like a holographic image of the very dead jeeti. The thing is my eye was sure there was no holographic emitters in or anywhere around the cave.

" _You have to understand young man, they are following the code of our order. For them to hold a funeral it would mean that they accept that death is real, and you must know the code specifically says there is no death, there is the force. I am rather touched that you would become this upset at their refusal to give me a burial."_

" _I never got the chance to meet you while alive, and you left far too soon for me to be able to talk to you in this fashion, my name is Nemo and I must thank you for your intentions. I must warn you however that anger leads to the dark side, you should really control your temper better."_

This must be the force apparitions that Vandar once told me about. I guess he can tell what I was feeling and I guess he could also read my thoughts, and here I thought I had gotten pretty good at guarding my thoughts.

"I can't help but to feel upset about such injustice Nemo, it's just the way I am. I am John Walker, and if you wish to follow me, I will take care of what I said I would do. I always keep my word."

I walked over the place his body was and I gently picked him up in my arms, I carried him outside and using my hands I began to dig a hole in the ground, I didn't care how much work it took but I would make sure that Nemo received a decent burial.

As I placed the body inside the hole I said a small prayer, that is when I first realized I was not alone. Athena and Bastilla were both looking at me. Juhani came out of hiding too, she was using her force camouflage technique to keep hidden.

"The council had some important things to tell us, and you just left them. Do you have any idea how disrespectful that is to someone in their position?" I looked at Juhani and as soon as I looked she became quite.

I could feel a tear dropping from my eye and I used a finger to clean it. "I always keep my word. If they didn't give this man a proper burial I told you I would. I don't see why it should matter if I listened anyways I am no Jeeti. Ask Juhani she been saying I am as she calls it a Mando. Besides Athena listened to them even after I left, she would tell us what they said if it was important."

I took out my lightsaber and walked over to the piece of rock that broke off I began to slash at it. I carved a gravestone using the lightsaber I made. I carved the name of the man on it and a brief dedication."

Here lies a Jedi Knight that died on the line of duty, while others many not care to remember him, his name was Nemo and he was a humble, kind, and honorable Jedi who died in the line of duty no matter how dangerous it was, and for no reward or recognition, may he finally be one with the force and find the peace he could not find in life.

A rather long description, but I felt that he deserved it, if only to make certain the future people that come to his grave knew the sort of person he was.

I turned around and I was shocked to see Bastilla of all people crying. I just covered the body with the dirt and placed the gravestone when I heard a noise that is why I turned around, but to see the Jeeti Princess crying like this was something I never expected. I always thought that she as emotionally dead as the rest of the council.

"That is a lovely dedication, you are right, Nemo was always there for the students of the enclave. I was a student of this place too, he was always there to provide us with support or a word of advice. How did you know he was like that? I don't think you got to know him that well."

I saw the force apparition of Nemo disappear as soon as I looked towards him, "We got to talk and I have to say I am considered a pretty good judge of character. I always keep my word, I was not expecting to hear you cry Jeeti Princess, can I offer you a handkerchief? Or would you rather use the one Athena is offering you instead?"

She took mine for some unknown reason, "I do hate that nickname you and your friend Canderous gave me, since you are liable to continue to call me that until I stop being hostile towards you and him, very well John, with this show of honor I promise, I shall not longer distrust you at the very least, now can you treat me more as a friend at the very least?"

For a second I swear I saw Juhani actually glare at Bastilla for a second there, "I see no reason why not, if you can treat my friend and those of his kind as people, I will do the same. So Athena what did the illustrious and 'honorable' Jeeti Council want for us to do?"

She actually laughed and looked at me with a smile, "I wish I knew, they are actually waiting for you to get back before they actually tell us. Why don't we head back before they get the wrong idea about you or what took you so long to get back to them?"

I placed the lightsaber in the holster, and began to walk away from the grave. Juhani for some reason was walking a little closer to me. I could practically hear her breath and feel her presences, well I could feel her presences from a few feet for some odd reason, but this was a lot closer than she ever been.

As I walked back to the council who just as Athena mentioned were indeed waiting for me to get back. "Done with the burial of Nemo, I trust that you are, proud my student is a person who keeps his word, I am, someone in the council could see you and now, a few questions about the tool you used to carve that headstone, have they."

I looked at the only person that would make a stink about this, that person was the ever grumpy Vrook. "I should have known you would built a lightsaber. You must turn that over to us, since you are not sworn to our Order you can not be allowed to keep it."

I looked at him and saw the others keeping quiet about this, "I will tell you I think of this thing as a tool, no better than a flashlight, I needed a cutting tool, so I used what I had available."


End file.
